Nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie
by marnchoups
Summary: Bella Swan quitte Phoenix sa ville natale pour Forks avec l'espoir de repartir à zéro,changer de vie suite au décès brutal de ses parents. Y arrivera t-elle? Qui l'aidera à surmonter sa peine? RATED M pour la suite...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, ceci est ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie tout particulièrement ma Bêta Mamoure21. **

**===***===**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter et les faire jouer comme je le souhaite.**

**===***===**

**On se retrouve en bas pour que vous me donniez votre avis :-)**

Playlist: Vonda Shepard « I only want to be with you»

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ**

Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan, mais mes proches avaient l'habitude de m'appeler Bella.

Pourquoi je parle au passé? Je vais vous le dire.

Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a deux mois. Ils étaient ma seule famille.

_**Flash-back**_

Aujourd'hui, 23 juillet, une journée magnifique s'annonce. Un grand soleil illumine le ciel de Phoenix. Je sors de mon lit les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Une bonne douche froide s'impose pour me réveiller. L'eau froide sur mon corps encore endormi me revigore. J'entreprends de me sécher et me dirige vers mon armoire dans ma chambre. J'enfile un jean droit avec un dos nus chocolat et des tong de même couleur. J'adore l'été, la chaleur, la plage...Un petit paradis.

J'entend ma mère s'affairer en cuisine. Je descends pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Bonjour Maman!

Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormis?

Oui merci

Ma mère a préparé des pancakes, un régal. Je me sert un verre de lait et badigeonne mon pancakes de sirop d'érable.

Bell's, aujourd'hui avec ton père nous allons voir un tournois de Base-Ball.

Tu aimes le Base-Ball toi?

Non, mais Phil, tu sais le collègue à ton père nous a invité et puis il y aura sa femme Sarah.

Tu veux venir?

Oh! Non merci Maman. Je vais aller lézarder sur la plage avec un bon bouquin.

Comme tu veux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes parents sont partis en direction du tournois. J'adore mes parents. Ma mère Renée, est aimante, drôle, déjantée. A l'inverse mon père Charly est un homme renfermé, timide mais avec le coeur sur la main. Je tiens beaucoup de mon père. Je n'ai que très peu d'amis, et ca ne me dérange pas. Me mélanger à la foule, discuter, faire la fête ne sont pas des choses que j'apprécie.

C'est pourquoi je suis sur la plage, seule avec mon bouquin entre les mains, mon I-Pod dans les oreilles. Mon évasion. Lire et écouter de la musique. Mon plaisir.

Le soleil commence à baisser, je n'ai pas vu la journée défiler. Quand je suis dans ma bulle, je suis presque inaccessible. Je rentre chez moi, doucement, savourant le soleil qui brûle ma peau.

La maison est encore vide, je montre prendre une douche rapide et me met à la préparation du repas. Ce soir ce sera tagliatelle aux fruits de mer.

L'heure tourne, toujours personne. Etonnant. J'essayes de joindre mes parents sur leurs portables. Pas de réponses. Je me décide à manger sans eux. Je plante ma fourchette dans mon plat prête à la porter à ma bouche quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Mes parents ont dû oublier, leurs clés. Chose courant de la part de ma mère mais étonnant de mon père.

Je vais ouvrir. Devant moi, se trouve un homme, plus précisément un policier. Le visage fermé.

Vous êtes Mademoiselle Isabella Swan? Vos parents sont ils Mr et Mme Charly et Renée Swan?

Oui _dis-je hésitante_

Je suis désolé, vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture. Ils n'ont pas survécu. Toutes mes condoléances Mademoiselle.

Mon monde s'écroule. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je suis seule. Mes parents, ma seule et unique famille. Tout tourne autour de moi, la nausée me prends. Je ne sais plus où je suis qui je suis. Je ne sais pas ce que me dis le policier. Je ne sais plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Deux mois après, je me retrouve dans cette ville pluvieuse nommée Forks.

J'avais besoin de m'aérer, changer d'air, faire une cassure avec Phoenix. Ville où se trouvent tout mes souvenirs d'enfances, d'adolescence.

Pourquoi Forks?

Il pleut quasiment tout le temps, contrairement à Phoenix, tout est vert contrairement à Phoenix, c'est une bourgade, contrairement à Phoenix.

Je veux changer de vie. Ne plus souffrir. Ne plus repenser à ce fameux jours.

Me voilà dans ma voiture, une petite C3, en direction du lycée pour ma dernière année.

Une année de changement. Et je ne savais pas encore à quel point.

**Voilà le premier chapitre est fini. **

**A vos reviews lecteurs et lectrices. **

**Je pense poster au minium une fois par semaines.**

**A bientôt**

**Marn**


	2. Le lycée

**Rebonjour, voilà le chapitre 2. Notre famille préférée les Cullen rentrent en jeu :-) **

**Et pour répondre aux interrogations, ils sont vampires. **

**=== *** ===**

_Leti60: Merci pour ton encouragement et les Cullen sont des vampires. _

**=== *** ===**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter et les faire jouer comme je le souhaite.**

**===***===**

**On avance doucement dans l'histoire mais à partir du chapitre 3, on rentre en plein dedans. **

**Je ne souhaite pas faire un remake de Fascination. Donc certes les personnages restent les mêmes mais l'histoire sera tout autre. **

**===***===**

Playlist: .com/listen-660844 Nickel Back Far Away

**===***===**

_**Merci Mamoure pour ton aide et pour cette chanson :-D**_

**Chapitre 2: Le lycée**

Le lycée de Forks se trouve près de la quatre voix. Pas difficile à trouver. Tous les bâtiments importants se situent par ici. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à un établissement scolaire. Il se compose de plusieurs petits bâtiments. Rien à voir avec le lycée de Phoenix, énorme complexe scolaire. C'était pas pour me déplaire, J'aime me fondre dans la masse, passer inaperçu. Je n'étais ni populaire ni une paria. J'étais une élève quelconque, sans histoires, considérée comme une solitaire. Il y avait tellement d'élèves dans cet établissement que les gens ne s'attardaient pas sur moi. J'avais très peu d'ami(e)s.

En arrivant sur le parking, je constate qu'il n'y a pas de voitures qui se distinguent trop de la mienne mis à part une Volvo grise. Dans mon précédent lycée, ce n'était pas rare de voir des Ferrari, porches, Mercedes...

Je trouve une place où me garer et souffle un bon coup en me dirigeant vers le bâtiments, abritant l'accueil.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux d'un rouge agressif m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Bonjour! Je suis Isabella Swan.

- Ah oui! La nouvelle élève. Toutes mes condoléances pour tes parents. J'espère que tu te plairas ici.

- Je me le souhaite aussi! Marmonnais-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

Je l'observais fouiller dans son tas de papiers.

Comment elle fait pour s'y retrouver dans ce bazar?

Apparemment, c'est un bazar organisé puisqu'elle me tend une pile de feuilles.

- Tu trouveras ton emploi du temps, le règlement intérieur à me ramener signé, ainsi que des feuilles de présences à faire remplir par tes professeurs et à rapporter également.

- Okay... marmonnais-je.

- Bonne journée Mademoiselle! Me dit-elle chaleureusement

-Merci à vous aussi. Au revoir!! la saluais-je en quittant le local.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit

. En consultant mon emploi du temps, je constate que j'ai cours de Maths. Super! La matière dont j'ai le plus horreur. Salle 17, bâtiment 3. Je longe les bâtiments quand je le repère enfin. Pas compliqué à trouver ils sont numérotés.

En arrivant devant ma salle, je constate qu'elle est presque remplie. Tous les regards se posent sur moi comme si j'étais une bête curieuse.

Je sens que la journée va être longue.

Je remarque une table de libre au fond. Je m'empresse d'y aller, en évitant de porter mon regard sur ce qui m'entoure. Une fois assise, je sors mes affaires et branche mon Ipod. En regardant par la fenêtre, je ne vois que du vert. De la forêt à perte de vue. De longue ballade musicale en perspective.

Le professeur arrive. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, rondouillard, crâne dégarni, des lunettes, mine fatiguée. Archétype du professeur lassé d'enseigner. Ça promet. Il se présente comme étant Monsieur Banner. Il ne prend pas la peine de faire l'appel. Il enchaîne directement sur son cours. Ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si je vais suivre ou pas. Tant mieux. J'ai besoin que l'on m'ignore. Le cours porte sur les probabilités. Pour ne rien changer, je ne comprends rien au cours. Je préfère m'évader dans mes pensées. Tant et si bien que je ne vois pas l'heure passer et que je me reconnecte à la réalité quand une main me passe devant les yeux, me faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, nous ne voulions pas te faire peur.

Trois garçons sont plantés devant moi, attendant très certainement que je me décide à ouvrir la bouche. Le premier, celui qui m'a fait réagir est brun, typé asiatique, chemise fermée totalement, cravate, visage boutonneux, maigrichon. Le joueur d'échec type. Le second, visage pervers me reluque des pieds à la tête sans aucune gêne . Lui et moi on sera pas copain. Et pour finir, le troisième, apparence avenante, blond, visage poupin, veste de sportif.

Ce dernier prit la parole.

- Je suis Mike, et voici Tyler et Eric. Nous nous sommes permis de venir te voir. La fin du cours a sonné et tu ne bougeais pas alors....

- Merci! Bon, je vais y aller. Dis-je, en rangeant mes affaires et en me levant.

- Isabella c'est ça? Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant?

Bella, juste Bella. Et j'ai sport.

- Okay, Bella, j'ai sport aussi. Nous allons y aller ensemble. Tchao les gars! Dit-il à l'adresse de ses copains.

Sur le trajet menant au gymnase, Mike essayait de me faire la conversation mais il a bien vite déchanté en voyant que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite.

Le sport. Mon défouloir depuis deux mois, avec les livres et la musique. Il m'aide à évacuer la pression, à me canaliser. Quand l'adrénaline prend place dans mon corps, je ne réponds plus de rien. Quoi de mieux, que la boxe pour évacuer la pression. D'ailleurs, je sens qu'après cette journée de cours, je vais avoir grand besoin d'extérioriser.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas en pratiquant du ping-pong que mes nerfs pourront se relâcher.

Mon adversaire, une fille nommée Jessica me bombarde de questions. Je sens qu'elle va vite être déçue celle-là. Elle m'apparaît comme la commère et la pimbêche du lycée.

Après le cours, je m'empresse de filer sous la douche, en essayant de détendre mes muscles. En sortant, je vois que Jessica m'attend pour aller à la cafétéria. Je la suis donc. Sur le chemin, les élèves se retournent sur notre passage. Jessica est plus que ravie. Je la soupçonne de m'accompagner pour pour se mettre en avant. Grand bien lui fasse, elle ne m'accompagnera pas longtemps celle-là.

Pour manger, je me prend une bouteille d'eau et un morceau de pain. La nourriture à l'air infâme. Vaut mieux pas tenter le diable. Jessica nous mène à une table où se trouvent les trois garçons de ce matin, une fille blonde décolorée, une brune avec des lunettes à l'air réservé ainsi qu'un garçon brun, il me semble que c'est le copain de la petite brunette, ils se tiennent la main. Je m'installe à côté de cette dernière. Elle s'appelle Angela et son copain Ben. Nous discutons légèrement mais je ne m'étale pas.

Au bout d'un moment, je vois Jessica et la blonde décolorée, prénommée Lauren, elle restera blondasse pour moi, sa tête me revient pas, faire des bonds sur leurs chaises, le regard braqué sur la porte de la cafétéria.

Cinq personnes entrent, non correction, cinq dieux et déesses entrent.

Le premier couple, une petite brune coiffée en piques, elle ressemble à un lutin avec à son bras un grand blond aux cheveux mi long, il a l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul!

Le second couple, un grand brun baraqué à faire peur avec un visage souriant, moqueur et une blonde digne des plus grands mannequins. Mademoiselle je-suis-la-plus-belle-et-je-le-sais.

Et en dernier, Adonis personnifié. Grand, musclé, des cheveux couleurs bronzes coiffés-décoiffés, sexy à tomber, un sourire en coin à faire arrêter des coeurs. Le tombeur de ces dames.

Jessica et Lauren manque de suffoquer quand il leur adresse un clin d'oeil. Des dindes, voilà à quoi elles ressemblent. Ça en est pathétique.

- C'est bon, vous allez tenir le choc? Demandais-je moqueuse.

Elles me toisèrent comme si j'étais folle.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte parce que tu es nouvelle! cracha Lauren

Ils sont les plus populaires et les plus inaccessibles du lycée de Forks. Si tu as la chance que l'un d'entre eux te remarque, il ne faut pas laisser passer.

- Ah! Fut ma seule réponse. D'accord, ils sont magnifiques mais il faut pas exagérer, ce sont des personnes comme les autres.

- On va pas en faire un plat, si?

Qui sont-ils? osais-je demander Ils étaient installés dans une table au fond de la salle, positionnés tels des mannequins. Pas étonnant qu'ils attirent l'attention. Grand bien leur fasse à eux aussi.

Jessica me répondit:

- La petite brune c'est Alice et son copain c'est Jasper. Puis le grand musclé c'est Emmet et Rosalie sa copine. Et le meilleur pour la fin : Edward Cullen. Le Docteur Cullen les a adopté avec sa femme Esmé Cullen. Ils vivent tous ensemble.

-D'accord, tant mieux pour eux.

J'ose un regard vers eux, quand je fus capturée par deux yeux couleur or. Edward Cullen.

Je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de me décrocher de son regard. Il commence à me faire un sourire en coin. J'entends les deux dindes derrière, hyper ventiler. Quand, enfin j'arrive à me libérer de mon « piège » je reporte mon attention sur les filles.

- Tu as vu ça, Edward Cullen te mate! Tu te rends pas compte! S'extasia Jessica

- Me rendre compte de quoi? Il me mate et alors? Je suis l'attraction de la journée. Je vais pas pavaner devant lui sous prétexte qu'il est beau! Cinglais-je

Je quitte la cafétéria, énervée.

J'ai toujours détesté la popularité et être le centre d'attention. Hors, c'est difficile d'y échapper ici. Je vais pas m'extasier devant les Cullen sous prétexte qu'ils sont magnifiques et populaires. Je laisse ça aux deux dindes. Elles sont vraiment ridicules.

Je passe la fin de ma pause déjeuner , assise au pied d'un arbre, plongée dans mon livre. Roméo et Juliette. Mon préféré. Je l'ai tellement lu qu'il tombe en lambeaux. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à m'en procurer un neuf. Pathétique.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise sonne. Direction une heure de biologie et une heure d'espagnol.

Contrairement à ce matin, le laboratoire est encore vide. Je prend place au fond de la salle, côté fenêtre pour pouvoir m'évader de cette atmosphère lourde qu'est le lycée. La salle se remplit peu à peu, j'essaye de faire abstraction le plus possible des regards qui me sont portés. Ça me rend nerveuse. Vivement que la nouveauté que je représente passe.

La chaise voisine à la mienne est tirée. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lever la tête pour voir qui c'est. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler.

Le professeur arrive enfin. Mr Mason. Il nous annonce que nous allons étudier la mitose. Cours théorique aujourd'hui et la prochaine fois, expériences. Youpi, j'ai déjà travaillé ce cours à Phoenix, je faisais des cours de Biologie avancés. Je n'ai plus qu'à me replonger dans mon monde.

En voulant sortir mon Ipod du sac, je me cogne ma main à la table. Putain que ça fait mal.

J'entends un rire mélodieux à mes côtés, je relève la tête en direction de ce son et c'est Edward Cullen.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? Me demanda -t-il d'une magnifique voix de ténor.

- Non, ça va...marmonnais-je

Il m'adresse son sourire en coin.. Toi, mon coco, tu es peut-être le tombeur de ces dames, mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer avec moi. Ça ne marchera pas.

Je détourne rapidement le regard et fait semblant d'être attentive au cours.

L'heure passe rapidement. Mon voisin de table bondit gracieusement de sa chaise et en partant m'adressa un « à plus tard Bella ».

Comment connaît-il mon prénom? Plutôt mon surnom?

Le cours d'espagnol file à la vitesse de l'éclair, traduction de texte, facile, rapide et travail solitaire. Que demander de plus?

La fin de la journée est enfin annoncée. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez-moi, seule, quitter cette ambiance pesante, étouffante, suffocante que représente la masse d'adolescents.

En rejoignant, ma voiture, je remarque les Cullen au complet, accoudés à la Volvo, pas étonnant qu'elle leur appartienne, leurs regards braqués sur moi.

Ils veulent ma photo? Ils ont rien de mieux à faire.

Je m'engouffre dans ma C3 et part en trombe jusqu'à mon appartement.

Demain sera un autre jour..

**A vos avis??? Hésitez pas toutes remarques est constructives!!! A bientôt pour le Chapitre 3 ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le Chapitre 3 **

**Régalez vous bien!!!**

**===***===**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

_Mrs Esmee Cullen: Ravie que la fiction te plaise. Et oui, ils sont vampires. Ca met un peu de piquant! A bientôt ! _

_Rubika666: Merci et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur des tes attentes. _

_Axellelia3: C'est vrai que nous retrouvons rarement Bella seule dans les fictions, surtout aussi jeune. _

_Leti60: Je prèfère cette Bella, je n'aime pas trop la Bella nunuche et rougissante lol. Et puis elle ne laisse pas faire! Résistera t-elle au charme vampirique? Affaire à suivre! _

_Gaslwinthe: Merci pour ton encouragement. _

_Mamoure: Ah que dire à part que tu es une Bêta géniale!!! Merci pour tout!!!_

_**===***===**_

Les Cullen apparaissent doucement dans l'entourage de Bella. Mais une fois qu'ils y sont ils en sortiront plus :-D !!!

**===***===**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter et les faire jouer comme je le souhaite.**

**===***===**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma FF en alerte! C'est encourageant pour moi! **

**===***===**

**J'arrête avec tout mon blabla et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 3. **

Playlist: One Republic All The Right Moves

**Chapitre 3 : De longues journées **

**Pov Edward**

Le lycée, quel ennuie. Depuis des décennies ma famille et moi recommencions nos études sans en voir le bout!

Le verrons-nous un jour?

L'éternité peut être longue quand nous sommes seuls.

Au fait je m'appelle Edward Cullen,je suis un vampire depuis plus de 90 ans, figé dans mes 17 ans.

Aujourd'hui, les élèves sont en ébullition, une nouvelle arrive.

Nouvelle attraction pour ces adolescents. La majorité des jeunes parlent d'ELLE, Isabella Swan.

Ils espèrent pouvoir lui parler, devenir amis avec elle.

Toutes leurs pensées grouillent de questions la concernant. Si ça peut nous permettre à mes frères, mes soeurs et moi d'être un peu laissés de côté, ça sera pas plus mal. Les élèves nous considèrent comme les « populaires inaccessibles ». Nous ne nous mélangeons pas aux autres.

Nous restons en retrait tout en s'amusant parfois, un petit clin d'oeil, un sourire, un éblouissement...

Quoi? Il faut bien faire passer le temps un peu, non?

Nous vampires, avons un physique digne de mannequins, une voix à couper le souffle, une odeur attirante.... Nos proies ne peuvent pas résister....Mais, ma famille et moi, nous nous considérons comme végétariens, parce que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal.

Voilà pourquoi des fois, nous abusons de notre charme vampirique. Enfin surtout moi, je suis le seul célibataire de la famille. Toutes les filles, qu'elles soient de mon espèce ou humaines sont sans saveurs, fades. La solitude est devenue mon amie. Mais, j'avoue aisément que parfois vivre entouré de trois couples peut devenir pesant. Surtout quand on lit dans les pensées....

Donc voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, en pénétrant dans la cafétéria, j'adresse un sourire en coin et une oeillade à Jessica et Lauren, les deux bimbos du lycée. Elles manquent de suffoquer. Je retiens difficilement mon hilarité.

Tu as un problème petit frère? Tu rigoles tout seul maintenant....s'étonna Emmet.

Je m'amuse à faire suffoquer les demoiselles!

Tu veux leurs morts sur la conscience ou quoi? Même si tu me l'offres, je boirai jamais leur sang!! Il doit être frelaté! Dit Em', en faisant une grimace.

Sa remarque provoqua l'hilarité de notre tablée.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand une petite voix attira mon attention. Isabella Swan.

Elle demande qui nous sommes.

Et voilà, une de plus collée à nos basques. Mes frères et soeurs tendent l'oreille pour écouter la réponse de Jessica et la réaction de la nouvelle.

La petite brune c'est Alice et son copain c'est Jasper. Puis le grand musclé, c'est Emmet et Rosalie sa copine. Et le meilleur pour la fin Edward Cullen. Le Docteur Cullen les a adopté avec sa femme Esmé Cullen. Ils vivent tous ensemble.

Et voilà, l'éternel discours nous concernant.

-D'accord, tant mieux pour eux.

La réponse de cette Isabella me surprit. Elle est bien la seule à ne pas s'intéresser à nous.

Quand je la vis se tourner vers nous, je fus happé par deux yeux chocolats. Jamais un regard n'avait été si expressif. Je pouvais y lire de l'ennuie, de la lassitude et de la tristesse.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de l'éblouir. Cette constatation me fit sourire.

Elle reporta son attention sur ses voisines de tables, visiblement excitées comme des puces.

Tu as vu ça, Edward Cullen te mate! Tu te rends pas compte! S'extasia Jessica

Me rendre compte de quoi? Il me mate et alors? Je suis l'attraction de la journée. Je vais pas pavaner devant lui sous prétexte qu'il est beau!

Alors là! Si on s'y attendait. Cette remarque fit éclater de rire Emmet tellement fort que les murs ont manqué de se briser.

Emmet la discrétion tu connais? L'apostropha Rosalie.

Mais bébé!!! Elle me plaît bien c'te fille! Elle a pas la langue dans sa poche et en plus elle bave pas devant nous! C'est à marquer dans les annales!

Emmet a raison. Je n'ai pas ressenti d'attirance venant d'elle. Expliqua Jazz.

D'un coup, Bella, ( j'ai entendu qu'elle corrigeait toute personne l'appelant Isabella), s'est levée et, quitta rapidement la cafétéria.

La pause déjeuner passa rapidement. Les élèves continuaient leurs bavardages incessants et inutiles et nous, on continuait notre comédie humaine.

Cours de Biologie. Pour quelqu'un qui a fini ses études de médecines trois fois, c'est vraiment ridicule mais ça fait partie intégrante de notre jeu de rôle.

En me dirigeant vers ma paillasse, je me rends compte qu'elle est occupée. Bella se trouve à la place voisine de la mienne. Je prends place en prenant la peine de faire grincer ma chaise sur le sol pour faire remarquer ma présence mais elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Pourtant je sais qu'elle m'a entendu, son coeur a eu un raté en réaction au bruit.

Je profite de l'absence du professeur pour l'observer à ma guise. De longs cheveux bruns bouclés, une peau blanche, presque autant que nous. Un petit corps frêle. Et un sang très désirable.

Jamais au grand jamais, je n'ai senti une odeur comme celle-là.

Un appel à boire. Le monstre en moi essaye de réagir, le venin afflue dans ma bouche. Je dois me contrôler, je vais me contrôler. Je ne vais pas sacrifier tous les efforts fournis en 90 ans pour cette fille, aussi belle et étonnante soit-elle.

Le professeur arrive. Il débute son cours.

J'entends ma voisine soupirer et se tourner pour fouiller dans son sac, se cognant au passage. Un rire non contenu s'échappe de ma gorge. Les humains sont vraiment fragiles. Pauvres petites choses sans défenses.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? Demandais-je sans avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Non, ça va. marmonna-t-elle

Cette fille est décidément étonnante. J'essaye de lire ses pensées, mais rien. Un mur de brique penserait plus qu'elle. Mais tous les humains pensent. Je réessaye, mais le trou noir. En 90 ans, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Frustrant, étonnant, exaspérant. Il faudra que j'en parle à Carlisle.

La fin du cours sonne. Je bondis de ma chaise et tout en partant balance un «à plus tard Bella »

Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre en cours de sports, trop ennuyant pour les personnes de notre espèce. Je vais m'installer dans ma voiture avec en fond sonore Debussy.

La musique classique, mon échappatoire.

Je me demande pourquoi je me préoccupe tant de cette fille. Est-ce parce que je ne peux lire ses pensées? Est-ce parce qu'elle ne fait pas attention à ma famille et moi?

Les questions fusent dans ma tête, et aucunes ne trouvent de réponses. L'heure passe rapidement.

Mes frères et soeurs arrivent vers moi. Je leur explique que je ne peux lire les pensées de Bella.

Ils sont tous étonnés.

Nous la voyons se diriger vers sa voiture. Nos regards sont braqués sur elle.

Jasper se demande pourquoi elle se sent si triste.

Alice aimerait se lier d'amitié avec elle.

Emmet s'esclaffe en repensant à sa répartie.

Rose, égale à elle-même, se trouve plus belle qu'elle, et ne comprend pas que nous puissions nous préoccuper d'une humaine.

Le retour chez nous se fait dans un silence confortable du moins en parole. Les pensées de chacun me remplissent la tête.

= = = *** = = =

**Pov Bella**

Cette journée de cours m'a épuisée. Physiquement et moralement. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête curieuse.

Arrivée chez moi, je balance mes affaires dans l'entrée et file dans ma chambre me mettre une tenue de sport. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Un bon footing, rien de tel pour faire descendre la pression qui m'habite. J'enfile un débardeur noir de sport, un bas de jogging, mes baskets. Je branche mon Ipod et c'est parti.

Je m'engage dans la forêt, _Supermassive Black hole_, à fond dans mes écouteurs.

L'adrénaline s'empare de mon corps. J'oublie tout, ma tristesse, ma solitude. Je ne ressens pas la douleur de mon corps. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je cours, mais je suis bien. Je suis apaisée.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, ma cadence ralentit. Je prends appui contre un arbre pour reposer mon corps et reprendre mes esprits.

Je ressens une présence autour de moi. Je relève la tête brusquement. Devant moi, se tient Emmet Cullen.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?

Je ne peux même pas être tranquille dans la forêt. Je me décide à enlever mes écouteurs et le regarde attendant qu'il parle.

Salut Bella! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents impeccables à faire pâlir un dentiste.

Hum...salut!

Que fais-tu seule dans les bois? C'est dangereux tu le sais ça ?

Je pourrais te renvoyer la question non?

Un rire tonitruant le prend. Je suis presque sûre que les arbres ont tremblé.

Bella, tu es aussi grosse qu'une brindille et regarde-moi ? Y a pas photo! S'esclaffa-t-il

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la brindille?

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Il sourit toujours ce mec! Il va se coincer la mâchoire à force.

Allez, sérieusement que fais-tu là?

Je courrais, c'est un bon défouloir après des journées comme celle d'aujourd'hui.

Alors là Bella, je crois que tu vas souvent venir courir! Rigola-t-il.

Génial. Raillais-je

Bon, je dois y aller sinon ma Rose va s'inquiéter. Mais Bella, j'étais sérieux en te disant de faire attention. On se voit demain!

Ouai, salut! J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'il avait déjà disparu. Etrange ce mec.

Je rentrais chez moi en marchant, dégourdissant mes muscles endoloris.

Après une bonne douche méritée, je me prépare un plat de pâtes. Aucunes envies de cuisiner ce soir. Je m'installe sur mon canapé, devant la télé.

Vers 22h, je décide d'aller me coucher. La journée a été longue.

Bip Bip Bip

Satané réveil !!!! Ma main s'abat brutalement sur lui, histoire de le faire taire.

Je sors difficilement de mon lit. Le contraste entre la chaleur de ma couette et l'air frais ambiant m'agresse littéralement.

Je file sous la douche, l'eau tiède sur mon corps achève de me réveiller.

Je campe devant mon armoire sans savoir quoi mettre. J'opte pour un jean bleu, une tunique marron et mes converses.

En m'observant dans le miroir, je ne me reconnais plus, mes traits sont tirés, j'ai l'impression que ma peau est plus blanche que d'habitude, mes yeux sont ternes.

J'ai besoin de changer pour me reconstruire, changer de ville n'a pas été assez radical. Une virée à Port Angeles me serait bénéfique. Boutiques, coiffeurs. Le changement m'aidera peut-être à apaiser ma peine.

Mes parents me manquent.

Je me sens seule mais je ne veux plus me lier à quiconque. J'étais déjà solitaire mais là ça s'aggrave.

Les larmes affluent à mes yeux. Je m'empresse de me ressaisir, je ne dois pas craquer, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Je déjeune rapidement, un verre de jus d'orange, un gâteau. Suffisant pour ce matin.

En préparant mon sac pour ma virée, je retrouve un vieux paquet de cigarettes. Je ne me souviens même plus de l'avoir acheté. Certainement que j'espérais m'en servir de destressant suite à cette fameuse journée.

Je remballe mes affaires et file en direction du lycée.

Arrivée sur le parking, je ressens cette boule de stress au fond de mon ventre.

En descendant de ma voiture, je vois tous les Cullen près de leur voiture. Emmet m'adresse un clin d'oeil et la petite qui ressemble à un lutin sautille sur elle-même.

Ils sont vraiment bizarres.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais ils se ressemblent tous étrangement. Ne sont-ils pas censés ne pas avoir les mêmes parents? Toutefois, ils semblent avoir la même pâleur de peau, les yeux couleurs ambres, la même grâce dans leurs mouvements.

De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire.

Je me dirige rapidement vers mon premier cours. La matinée passe rapidement.

L'heure du déjeuner sonne. Je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter tous ces regards à la cafétéria. J'y passe en coup de vent pour me prendre une bouteille d'eau et une pomme.

Je vais m'installer dehors à l'orée de la forêt. Je mange rapidement ma pomme tout en lisant mon bouquin.

Le calme me fait du bien.

En voulant prendre la bouteille d'eau dans mon sac, mon regard est attiré par les cigarettes.

Je craque.

La première bouffée me fait du bien. Juste au moment où j'allais me replonger dans ma bulle une voix me dit :

Tu vas te tuer les poumons et ça ne fera pas bon ménage avec tes séances de footing!

Je relève la tête et Emmet se trouve devant moi.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Râlais-je et dis-moi c'est une manie d'arriver sans faire de bruit?

Tu n'étais pas attentive, sinon tu m'aurais entendu. Et si tu étais attentive tu m'aurais vu faire ça.

En une seconde il s'est saisi de ma cigarette et l'a broyé dans sa grande main.

Hey!!! Tu te prends pour qui! Hurlais-je en me mettant debout.

Quelqu'un qui te veut du bien. Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

Qui te dis que je veux aller bien? Hein? Va t'occuper de ta copine et lâche-moi!

Oh, Rose a pas besoin de moi pour le moment mais toi ça viendra! Et je veux pas te lâcher.

Pourquoi ? Soufflais-je

Peut-être parce que tu es triste.

Je me rassis contre l'arbre la tête entre les jambes. Je ne comprends pas l'attention qu'il me porte. Je ne suis qu'une banale orpheline, solitaire. Je ne demande rien.

Tu n'es jamais triste toi ? Demandais-je

Je le sentis s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Si, parfois, mais mon entourage ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte, je suis considéré comme le clown de la famille alors, je joue mon rôle à fond.

Sa dernière phrase me fait relever la tête et tourner le regard vers lui.

Tu me fais penser à un gros nounours. Impressionnant au premier abord mais attachant quand on creuse. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Sourire. Je crois que ce geste ne m'est pas arrivé depuis deux mois. Je crois qu'Emmet l'a remarqué.

Ton sourire n'est pas convaincant, si tu veux, tu peux tenter le concours de grimaces, tu gagneras peut-être! Rigola t-il

Et merci pour la comparaison avec le nounours, je vais prendre ça comme un signe de sympathie venant de toi.

Tu peux. Et pour le concours, il me faut me perfectionner encore!

Ma réplique le fait rire. Plutôt hurler de rire. Impressionnant. L'arbre tremble.

Merci Emmet, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec quelqu'un qui s'intéresse vraiment à moi pour ce que je suis et pas pour la nouveauté. Et au fait comment savais-tu que j'étais là?

De rien. Je crois que je t'aime bien petite brindille! S'esclaffa t-il. Et je t'ai vu partir. Pas très attentive, je te l'ai dit.

Un nounours et une brindille, quelle belle paire nous faisons! Rigolais-je.

Tu vas courir ce soir?

Non, j'ai besoin de changement. Je pars faire une virée à Port Angeles, boutiques, coiffeur, truc de filles quoi!

Hum , tu t'entendrais bien avec Alice toi!

Pourquoi ça?

Elle est une accro de la mode et tout ce qui y touche!

Oh! Je ne suis pas accro, loin de là, mais j'ai besoin de changer de tête pour oublier...laisse tomber...soufflais-je

Malheureusement, ça n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Arggg, je peux pas fermer ma bouche des fois.

Pour oublier quoi?

Rien, laisse tomber! On doit y aller, si on veut pas être en retard.

J'ai sport, tu as quoi? Me demanda Emmet.

Sport également.

Ah bein, tu vois tu as le temps de m'expliquer les raisons de ton envie de changement.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Tout fier de m'avoir coincé.

Emmet, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Peut-être plus tard, s'il te plait.

D'accord, petite brindille, mais t'y couperas pas!

Le cours de sport passa lentement. Encore ping-pong. J'avais comme adversaire Angela. C'était une gentille fille, un peu réservée, elle ne faisait pas preuve de curiosité à mon égard comme tous les autres. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

Dès la fin du cours, je me précipitais sous la douche. Je ne m'y attardais pas, devant me rendre à Port Angeles.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je mis mon CD de U2 à fond et laissais mon esprit vagabonder.

Je me souviens des sorties shopping avec ma mère. C'était une femme complètement déjantée par moment. Son look faisait ressortir ce trait de caractère chez elle. Elle adorait porter des couleurs criardes, style babacool. Tandis que moi, je me sens bien dans un jean et des converses.

C'était ma mère et je l'aimais...

Arrivée à Port Angeles, je me rends directement chez le coiffeur. Je veux du changement. Je laisse les mains expertes du professionnel faire de ma tignasse ce qu'il souhaite.

Deux heures plus tard, j'ose me regarder.

J'ai une coupe « carré plongeant », une frange en diagonale. Les cheveux couleurs chocolats. Ça me change du long et de mon brun fade.

J'aime cela. Maintenant les magasins.

En 1H30, j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Pantalons, hauts, lingerie, pulls. Il me reste les chaussures. Ce sera vite fait.

En rentrant dans le magasin, je tombe nez à nez avec les soeurs Cullen. Mais c'est pas vrai, ils sont partout ceux-là. Je vais pour les contourner mais, c'est sans compter sur Alice.

Hey attends! Tu es Bella c'est ça? Me demanda-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire colgate.

Oui, soufflais-je pas du tout enchantée de faire la conversation.

Moi c'est Alice et elle c'est Rosalie dit-elle en me montrant la blonde plantureuse à ses côtés.

Cette dernière m'adresse un petit sourire.

Je sais.

J'allais poursuivre ma route pour finir mes emplettes quand Alice me retint. Un frisson me parcouru au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Sa peau est glaciale.

Attends Bella, nous pouvons t'aider si tu veux, Rose et moi sommes les spécialistes de la mode!!!

Le lutin s'est mis à sautiller sur place. C'est une pile cette fille, c'est pas possible, il faut la débrancher.

Non merci Alice, je sais ce que je veux.

Allez s'il te plait! Me supplia-t-elle en me faisant une moue à faire craquer un bourreau.

Rosalie m'adressa un petit sourire contrit avant de me dire.

Bella, j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que personne n'arrive à résister à Alice.

Bon dieu mais pourquoi on ne me laisse pas en paix. Même hors des cours on vient me prendre la tête, pensais-je.

Je crois que pour ma tranquillité je n'ai plus qu'à accepter non? Raillais-je

Super Bella, tu verras tu le regretteras pas!!

Et voilà Alice la survoltée le retour.

1h plus tard et 5 paires de chaussures, je sors enfin de la boutique.

Alice m'a fait essayer je ne sais combien de paires. Une folle. Voilà ce qu'elle est. Heureusement Rosalie a réussi à la calmer car je crois que j'arrivais au bout de mes limites.

Après les avoir remercié , je fonce vers ma voiture avant que ce lutin de malheur me rattrape et rentre chez moi.

A peine arrivée, je m'affale, sur le canapé et somnole.

Les Cullen sont vraiment étranges.

Morphée me prends dans ses bras avec ces pensées gisant dans un coin de ma tête.

**POV Alice**

Je suis super heureuse.

J'ai réussi à faire une première approche avec Bella.

J'ai eu une vision d'elle, Rosalie et moi en train de faire les boutiques, les bras chargés de paquets.

Elle était souriante et rigolait avec nous.

Pas comme aujourd'hui.

Emmet m'a dit qu'il l'avait rencontré hier dans les bois pendant une de ses parties de chasses.

Heureusement, il a repris ses esprits à temps.

Quand nous chassons, nos sens prennent le dessus sur notre raison. Il n'y a que l'appel du sang qui compte.

Enfin bref, je vais tout faire pour que ma vision se réalise au plus vite.

Rose tu penses quoi de Bella?

Elle a l'air gentille et elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Emmet pense s'être fait une copine humaine! Rigola-t-elle

Tu n'es pas jalouse? Demandais-je, arquant un sourcil dans sa direction

Moi? Jalouse d'une humaine? Et puis quoi encore! D'accord, elle est pas moche mais on joue pas dans la même catégorie elle et moi!

Je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réponse.

Rosalie est belle et elle le sait. Un peu trop peut-être. Je trouve Bella magnifique moi, en plus, elle a l'air d'aimer le shopping.

Nous serons de grandes amies, elle et moi.

En me dirigeant vers ma porche, une vision arrive:

Bella en plein crise de colère à l'encontre de Jessica et Lauren. Elle fait preuve d'une grande violence.

Oh !!

Qui a-t-il? S'inquiète Rose

- Je viens d'avoir une vision de Bella. Elle s'en prenait physiquement à Jessica et Lauren. Elle était dans une rage folle.

Rosalie éclate de rire à ma révélation.

Parce qu'en plus ça te fait rire? Boudais-je

Alice, pour une fois qu'il y aura un peu d'action au lycée, il ne faut pas laisser passer. J'installerais presque un fauteuil avec une poche de sang pendant le combat ! S'esclaffa-t-elle!

Rose, on ne peut pas laisser faire. Elle aura des ennuis. Et puis ce sera ma meilleure amie. Je l'ai vu. Je ne peux pas la laisser se blesser à cause des deux cruches!!

Mouai. Bon on rentre.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'imaginais toutes les choses que je pourrais faire avec ma nouvelle amie!

Bon d'accord, elle est humaine! Mais je peux toujours m'accommoder! Enfin, je verrais demain.

Ce soir, je vais profiter de mon Jazz, il m'a manqué...

**POV Bella**

Une nouvelle journée commence. Je me prépare en vitesse. Je suis en retard. J'enfile rapidement mes fringues. Pas le temps de prendre un petit dej' ce matin. Je me rattraperais à midi.

Sur la route, je me remets à penser à cette étrange fratrie. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me bourre le crâne à penser à eux!

Les alentours du lycée sont vides. Les cours ont dû commencer. Je m'empresse de me rendre à mon cours de maths. La matinée commence en beauté. J'arrive juste à temps, le professeur allait fermer la porte. Je n'ai droit à aucune remarque. Tant mieux. Je vais prendre place au fond. Seule.

L'heure s'écoule lentement.

Enfin, la délivrance.

J'enchaîne avec deux heures d'histoire. La guerre de Sécession. Le prof ' nous fait gratter le papier. Pas le temps de me perdre dans ma bulle.

Ma dernière heure de la matinée est espagnol. Contrôle.

La matinée a été éreintante.

L'heure du déjeuner. Mon calvaire. L'heure de se mélanger aux autres.

En pénétrant dans la cafétéria, Mike et ses compères me font de grands signes.

Je soupire lourdement en me servant à manger.

En arrivant à la table, je salue tout le monde brièvement. Je prends place auprès d'Angela. La seule à cette table avec qui je veux bien prendre le temps de parler.

Je mange en silence, sans accorder la moindre importance aux autres.

Notre compagnie te dérange Isabella! Cracha Lauren

Je relève lentement la tête de mon plat, en fixant la blondasse.

Pourquoi? Parce que je n'ai pas pris la peine de te saluer miss monde? Sifflais-je

Tu te crois meilleure que nous c'est ca? Persifla Jessica

Oh non, je n'ai pas votre talent dans l'art de ressembler à une dinde! Raillais-je

C'est nous que tu traites de dindes? Hurla Lauren.

La cafétéria était devenue silencieuse. Toute l'attention des élèves était portée sur nous. Génial, moi qui voulait passer inaperçu.

Hum attend!! Laisse-moi réfléchir ! Dis-je en tapotant mon menton. Oui, c'est bien vous !

De quel droit oses-tu! Nous insulter alors que tu n'es rien ici. Tes parents ne t'ont-ils jamais appris la politesse! Ah non suis-je bête ils sont morts! Balança Jessica.

A la simple mention de mes parents. J'ai vu rouge. Je peux encaisser toutes les insultes mais concernant mes parents, là non.

Mon poing s'abat brutalement sur le nez de Lauren. Et j'enchaîne avec Jessica.

Les deux hurlent comme des furies.

Je suis entrée dans une rage noire. Prête à leur faire ravaler leur venin. Ces filles sont méprisables.

Tout à coup deux bras énormes m'enserrent la taille, me tenant coincée contre un torse monstrueusement dur et froid.

**POV Edward**

La cafétéria n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse. Jessica et Lauren déversent leurs flot de méchancetés à Bella .

D'ailleurs cette dernière est magnifique. Elle a coupé ses longs cheveux bruns. Ils sont d'une belle couleur chocolatée. Assortie à ses yeux. Ses vêtements moulent son petit corps à la perfection.

D'étranges sentiments m'assaillent. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, en 90 ans, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

Jasper me lance un regard étonné avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je me détourne de lui quand la pensée d'Alice m'attire.

La situation va dégénérer.

J'en informe Emmet en parlant à vitesse vampirique. Mon frère a légèrement sympathisé avec elle.

Il pourra certainement la canaliser.

Jasper essaye d'envoyer désespérément des ondes de calme mais j'ai l'impression que le contraire se produit.

Bella enchaîne deux coups de poings à ses adversaires.

Emmet est moi nous levons rapidement afin de calmer le pugilat.

Il encercle la taille de bella en la plaquant contre lui. Un sentiment étrange me prend à la poitrine.

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça?

J'essaye de calmer les esprits.

Bella, calme-toi s'il te plait. Plaidais-je d'une voix douce

Elle m'adresse un regard des plus noirs. Elle est vraiment remontée.

Oh Eddy, regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait cette furie. Miaule jessica en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Eddy, grognais-je

Jessica, arrête de parader, tu te ridiculises! Ne te rends pas plus moche que tu ne l'es déjà! Railla Emmet.

Allez viens petite brindille! Ça sent mauvais ici! Emmet balança Bella sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac et quitta la cafétéria sous l'oeil ahuri de tous les élèves.

**POV Bella **

Non mais je n'en reviens pas. De quel droit osent-ils s'immiscer dans cette situation et il me balance sur son épaule!

Emmet, l'époque Cro Magnons est révolue! Repose-moi tout de suite! Hurlais-je

Je tape son dos pour descendre mais j'ai l'impression de taper un mur de brique. Ouille.

Calme-toi Bella, je t'emmène dehors histoire de te rafraîchir les idées! S'esclaffa le nounours.

Quand enfin, il se décide à me relâcher, je lui lance un regard que je veux noir pour lui montrer mon mécontement mais ça provoque son hilarité.

Tu ressembles à un chaton enragé!

Emmet, de quel droit tu t'es mêlé de ça avec ton frère, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Vous pouvez pas me laisser non? Il faut que vous soyez partout où que j'aille! Merde!

Edward nous avait rejoins entre temps.

Bella, nous n'avons pas fait ça contre toi mais c'était pour t'éviter des ennuies avec le proviseur. Et au fait toutes mes condoléances pour tes parents. Me dit Edward avec une voix de velours à faire fondre un iceberg.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça. J'ai l'impression de m'être transformée en Mashmallow d'un coup.

Merci, mais c'était pas la peine...soufflais-je

Oh, petite brindille c'est de ça dont tu ne voulais pas me parler hier midi? Me demanda Emmet avec une petite voix.

Pour toute réponse, je baissais la tête. Deux bras d'ours m'enlacèrent.

Bella, je savais pas. Je suis désolé. Et n'écoute pas ces deux folles. Elles n'en valent pas la peine.

Merci Emmet et peux...tu ....me....lâcher...peux...pas...respi...rer....

Oh pardon! Dit-il en me relâchant..

Bon bein merci à vous-deux! Soufflais-je en partant vers la cafétéria.

Bella, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, hésite pas! Dit l'apollon.

Je lui adresse un sourire que je voulais convaincant avant de me retourner. Je fonce vers ma table sans un coup d'oeil pour les personnes autour pour récupérer mes affaires.

En sortant presque en courant de la cafétéria, je percute une surface dur comme le marbre qui me rattrape avant que je puisse chuter .

En relevant la tête, je plonge dans une marre dorée. Je suis comme hypnotisée par le regard pénétrant d'Edward Cullen.

Une décharge électrique me parcourt la colonne vertébrale.

Je me dégage de son étreinte, et coupe notre connexion sans un mot.

Que m'arrive-t-il? Pourquoi me fait-il autant d'effets? Trop de choses tourbillonnent dans ma tête.

Je me rue vers ma voiture et fonce à toute allure chez moi. A peine arrivée, je m'allonge sur mon lit. Les larmes coulent, je me sens vidée, seule, mes parents me manquent. Je n'ai personne à qui parler

.

La fatigue m'emporte dans un profond sommeil.

Un bruit stressant bourdonne sans interruption dans ma tête.

TOC TOC TOC

J'émerge difficilement.

TOC TOC TOC

La porte d'entrée?

Qui me rend visite. Je ne connais personne qui pourrait passer me voir.

Je me lève pour aller ouvrir, l'esprit embrumé.

En ouvrant, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer!

Que faites-vous là?


	4. Illusions, Desillusions

**Chapitre 4 : Illusisions , Désillusions**

**===***===**

**Coucou, je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à chacune pour vos reviews aujourd'hui!**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup de me lire. **

**Pour celles qui se posaient de questions concernant Bella, j'espère y répondre dans ce chapitre. **

**===***===**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter et les faire jouer comme je le souhaite.**

**===***===**

**Alors à votre avis qui est derrière la porte? Edward? Emmet? Rosalie? Alice? Jasper? **

**Pour le savoir venez lire...**

**===***===**

**Pov Jasper **

C'est une Bella toute échevelée et comateuse qui nous ouvrit la porte.

Alice tenait absolument à venir voir comment sa « future meilleure amie » allait. Bella était partie précipitamment du lycée après son altercation avec Jessica et Lauren.

J'avais ressenti deux sentiments venant d'elle. De la colère mais par dessus tout de la tristesse.

Chose compréhensible, ses parents étaient décédés.

Mais pourquoi être venu à Forks, vivait-elle seule?

Comment subvenait-elle à ses besoins?

Tant de questions sans réponses.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais bizarrement ma famille et moi sommes attirés par cette humaine. Un instinct protecteur se faisait sentir. Le comble pour une famille de vampires. Nous sommes les pires prédateurs au monde. Et des envies de protection apparaissaient.

Sa solitude et sa tristesse font mal à voir.

Donc voilà pourquoi, ma femme et moi sommes ici, devant une Bella ahurie qui nous demande:

**_ Que faites vous là ?**

**_ Coucou Bella ! On est venu voir comment tu allais, tu es partie tellement vite tout à l'heure! Dit mon petit lutin.**

**_ Ah! Euh... Salut! Allez-y, entrez! Dit-elle en nous faisant signe d'entrer.**

Nous pénétrâmes, dans une grande pièce servant de salon.

Une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt éclairait l'endroit. La décoration était très colorée. Du orange, du rouge, du vert anis,du rose.

Un gros contraste avec son apparence fermée qu'elle nous montre depuis son arrivée.

Elle nous propose de nous installer sur l'un des canapés. Elle prend place sur un fauteuil en face de nous.

**_ Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ?**

**_ Non, merci Bella. Répondis-je.**

**_ Ah oui Bella, je te présente mon chéri, Jasper.**

**_ Je sais. La famille Cullen m' a été présentée par les commères du lycée! Expliqua Bella.**

**_ Oh, elle ont dû te faire un portrait bien sympathique de nous ? Rigolais-je ironiquement**

**_ Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Mais sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne vais pas sauter au plafond parce que vous m'adressez la parole! Je ne suis pas du genre à pavaner devant les personnes populaires pour me faire bien voir !**

**_ Tu es bien la seule personne à réagir comme ça Bella. Et nous t'en remercions. Être le centre d'attention est très pesant à la longue. Ton arrivée a changé ça. Mais je crois comprendre que tu n'aimes pas ça non plus, je me trompe? Demandais-je .**

**_ Non, tu as raison. J'ai l'impression d'être à la fête foraine et d'être présentée comme la bête de foire !**

**_ Alors comment tu vas? Lui demanda Alice.**

**_ Ça peut aller merci. Répondit Bella mal à l'aise. **

**_ Bella, nous sommes désolés pour tes parents. Dis-je sincère.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et une multitude de sentiments se dégagent d'elle : Tristesse, colère, angoisse, solitude...

**_ Comment savez-vous? C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici? Par pitié pour la pauvre orpheline que je suis ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre sollicitude! Cria-t-elle**

J'envoie des ondes de calme pour détendre l'ambiance électrique qui vient de se créer.

Bella se décontracta immédiatement et semble se demander d'où ce changement soudain provient.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se poser des questions et enchaîne avec ma réponse.

**_ Bella, si nous sommes ici ce n'est en aucun cas par pitié envers toi. Ma famille et moi t'apprécions même si on ne te connaît que très peu. Je sais que l'on vient de se rencontrer toi et moi, mais fais-moi confiance. Mes frères et soeurs ont eu la chance de pouvoir discuter avec toi, et ils ont bien vu que tu n'étais pas le genre de personne à demander de l'aide ou à compter sur les autres. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit nous sommes là.**

Elle allait répliquer mais je continuais.

**_ Si Alice et moi sommes ici avec toi, c'est parce que l'on s'inquiétait pour toi. Nous nous doutons que les choses ne doivent pas être faciles pour toi. Il n'y a aucune pitié la dedans. Expliquais-je très calmement. **

Bella nous regardait Alice et moi comme si nous venions d'une autre planète. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord dans un sens. Les minutes s'écoulaient et aucun de nous ne parlait. J'allais proposer à ma femme de prendre congés quand Bella prit la parole.

**_ Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi. C'est très gentil de votre part. Je ne peux pas vous dire que demain je viendrais vous trouver la bouche en coeur pour me lier d'amitié avec vous. Mais j'apprécie beaucoup votre geste.**

**_ Bella, ne nous remercie pas. C'est normal de faire ça pour les personnes que l'on apprécie. Je suis sûre que toi et moi seront de grandes amies! Dit Alice avec un grand sourire.**

Bella la regarda avec scepticisme avant d'ébaucher un sourire.

**_ Je peux te poser une question Bella? Demanda Alice**

J'avais envie de savoir moi aussi comment elle s'en sortait toute seule.

_Sacré répondant la petite pensais-je _

**_ Vas-y je t'écoute. Si je ne souhaite pas répondre tu le sauras vite!**

**_ Comment t'en sors-tu? Vis-tu seule? Pourquoi es-tu venue à Forks? Et aussi....!**

**_ Wow Wow Wow, tu es branchée sur 10 000 volts non? Et ça fait plus d'une question il me semble! Rigola Bella.**

**_ Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter! Répondit Alice penaude.**

Bella prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

**_ Bien que je n'aime pas parler de moi. Je vais satisfaire ta curiosité. Mes parents sont morts au mois de Juillet dernier dans un accident de la route. Un chauffard leur a coupé la route. Ayant 18 ans, je n'ai pas eu à aller en foyer d'accueil... Ma seule famille était mes parents. Rester à Phoenix m'était devenu insupportable, cette ville contient tous mes souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence. J'ai décidé de venir ici pour changer de vie, prendre un nouveau départ. J'ai revendu la maison de mes parents et je me suis acheté cet appartement. Pour vivre, j'ai l'héritage de mes parents qui me permet de subvenir largement à mes besoins jusqu'à la fin de mes études au moins. Voilà vous connaissez le pourquoi du comment maintenant. **

Sa tristesse m'accable.

Je dois user de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas quitter la pièce précipitamment. Alice a remarqué mon trouble, elle me frictionne la cuisse pour essayer de m'apaiser.

**_ Oh Bella, je suis désolée pour toi! Tu connais le meilleur remède contre la déprime? Le SHOPPING !!!!**

Bella regardait Alice horrifiée.

**_ Alice, je ne déprime pas et le shopping et moi sommes amis mais occasionnellement. Donc non merci mais je n'irais pas faire de shopping!**

Le petit lutin allait répliquer mais Bella l'en empêcha.

**_ Non Alice, tu peux faire tes yeux de cocker, taper du pied, ce que tu veux, ce sera toujours non. J'ai donné la dernière fois et je m'en suis tirée avec 5 paires de chaussures et les nerfs plus tendus que le contraire! Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Point à la ligne ok?**

Alice ne trouvait rien à redire. Moi j'étais mort de rire. Personne en des décennies d'existence n'avait réussi à lui tenir tête.

**_ Bravo Bella, tu es la seule à réussir à tenir tête à Alice! M'esclaffais-je.**

Cette réplique me valut un regard noir de l'intéressée.

Oups. Ça va chauffer pour moi ce soir je crois.

**_ Alice, ce n'est pas contre toi, vraiment, mais pour moi mon anti-stress c'est le sport. Dit Bella penaude.**

**_ Mais non je t'en veux pas Bella. J'arriverais bien à te faire changer d'avis un de ces jours!**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous prenions congés de Bella. Celle-ci nous remercia encore d'être passés. Alice ne put s'empêcher de la gratifier d'une accolade. Moi je me contentais d'un signe de la main.

Certes, je ne me nourris pas de sang humain mais son sang est un vrai caviar à l'odeur.

J'espère vraiment que Bella acceptera notre amitié.

Peut-être même plus, j'ai ressenti des sentiments inconnus en provenance d'Edward aujourd'hui.

Notre petit frère célibataire endurci est-il en train de découvrir la magie de l'amour?

Mon petit lutin a-t-il eu des visions d'un futur couple ?

**Pov Bella**

Cette visite inattendue m'a permis de rencontrer Jasper et d'apprendre à connaître davantage la fratrie Cullen.

Mon souhait de ne plus témoigner d'amitié ou d'amour envers des personnes de peur de les perdre risque de ne pas être exaucé.

Cette étrange famille est très attachante.

Bon, j'avoue sans mal qu'Alice m'impressionne un peu. Cette fille est survoltée.

Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la débrancher? Non? Rassurez-moi...

Quoique Jasper, très calme et très posé à l'air d'y arriver. Légèrement...

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis cette fameuse visite et beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites.

Le lendemain avait été une journée forte en émotions.

Les Cullen m'avaient tous salué à mon arrivée au lycée.

Bien sûr cela n'a pas échappé aux élèves.

J'ai dû subir les répliques cinglantes de Lauren et Jessica. Ces demoiselles m'ont ouvertement dit et je cite « Nous ne comprenons pas comment une fille de ton genre peut attirer l'attention de personnes telles que les Cullen. Tu dois leur faire tellement pitié, toi la pauvre orpheline...».

J'en passe et des meilleures.

Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que ces paroles ne m'ont pas blessé.

Mon premier réflexe a été de tourner les talons, je ne voulais plus me fatiguer ou me salir en leur répondant ou les frappant.

Mon second réflexe a été de couper court à tout semblant de début d'amitié avec la fratrie.

Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement dont ils font preuve.

Je ne sais pas comment ils ont eu vent des propos de ces deux garces, mais toujours est-il qu'une discussion sérieuse a eu lieu entre Jasper et moi.

Et les autres ne manquent pas de me rappeler par des gestes ou des mots leur «amitié » à mon égard.

**Flash Back **

À la suite des paroles blessantes à mon encontre, dites par Jessica et Lauren, j'avais évité au maximum les Cullen et quand cela n'était pas possible je coupais court à toutes discussions.

Un midi, alors que j'étais installée sur un banc à l'écart des autres élèves, Jasper est venu me trouver.

**_ Bella, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Je te l'ai déjà ****dit****, nous te l'avons tous dit, et nous te le redirons. Nous t'apprécions pour ce que tu es. Pour ce que tu as accepté de nous montrer de toi. Il n'y a ni pitié, ni intérêt... ****Arrête**** de nous éviter. Jessica et Lauren sont simplement ****jalouses ****de toi. ****Jalouses ****car malgré ta peine et ta douleur****,**** tu fais face, tu t'assumes, tu gardes la tête haute. ****Choses**** que ces gamines ne pourront pas faire. Leur seule ****préoccupation****est****leur apparence**** physique et puis, ****entre nous****, le résultat n'est pas fameux...**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à sa dernière remarque.

J'avais alors expliqué mes peurs à Jasper, ma peur de m'attacher, peur de souffrir, peur de me retrouver à nouveau seule...

Il m'avait rassuré et certifié que je ne serais plus jamais seule.

**Fin du Flash Back **

Depuis ce jour, Jasper et moi discutions souvent. De tout et de rien. C'est une personne très réfléchie, calme.

Tout le contraire d'Alice. J'arrive toujours à lui tenir tête. Et elle continue de me harceler pour le shopping. C'est une fille pleine de vie, souriante, survoltée.

Une petite routine s'était mise en place.

Le matin, à mon arrivée, nous nous saluons brièvement puis partions vers nos cours respectifs. Le midi, je mangeais soit seule dans ma bulle ou Jasper venait me rejoindre et nous nous lancions dans des discussions enflammées. Parfois, Alice et Rosalie venaient nous rejoindre.

Rosalie était une personne, en apparence, hautaine et froide. Mais en creusant un peu la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée, on découvrait une fille adorable. J'aimais parler de tout et de rien avec elle. Pas de prise de tête.

A la fin des cours , je rentrais chez moi avant de filer rejoindre mon coach sportif et accessoirement mon humoriste préféré...

**Flash Back**

Durant un cours de sport, matière en commun avec Emmet, j'ai émis l'hypothèse de me mettre à pratiquer la boxe pour apprendre à canaliser mon énergie et pouvoir me défouler à ma guise. Paroles qui ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, loin de là...

**_ Emmet, il y a un club de boxe dans la région d'Olympic? Demandais-je**

**_ Pourquoi petite brindille? Tu veux encore faire tâter de ton poing à Lauren et Jessica? S'esclaffa-t-il **

**_ Ah Ah!! très marrant! Tu as mangé un clown hier? Non, j'ai juste besoin d'apprendre à me canaliser et de me défouler. Le footing m'aide surtout à ne plus penser... Échapper à mes souvenirs... **

**_ Si c'est que ça, je vais t'aider à te défouler moi! Je vais devenir ton coach sportif attitré! Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. **

Voir Emmet sérieux est une chose rare. Pas de sous-entendus, pas de blagues douteuses... Il y a anguille sous roche.

**_ Emmet tu es malade? Raillais-je**

**_ Pourquoi dès que j'essaye d'être sérieux, personne ne me croit? dit-il faussement vexé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **

**_ Bein peut-être parce que tu passes tes journées à tout tourner en dérision non?**

**_ Mouai! Bon alors tu acceptes ma proposition ou pas?**

**Fin du Flash Back **

Chaque soirs après les cours, Emmet et moi, nous nous rejoignions dans la forêt, là où nous nous étions parlés la première fois.

Nous courions ensemble puis rentrions chez-moi où on enchaînait coups avec le sac de frappes, petits corps à corps qui m'ont causé beaucoup de douleurs -je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mangent dans cette famille mais ce sont des rocs- et parties de rigolades.

Le seul avec qui des distances persistaient encore était Edward. Nous discutions de temps en temps ensemble, durant notre cours de biologie commun, à l'inter-cours et avec ses frères et soeurs.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais inexplicablement attirée par lui et pourtant je m'imposais des barrières.

Il me fascinait. Il était d'une beauté à vous coupez le souffle.

Nos regards s'accrochaient souvent pour ne plus se lâcher pendant de longues minutes. Mais je rompais toujours ce lien visuel et finissais par fuir.

Je connaissais ces sentiments, par pour les avoir vécus, mais je savais les traduire. Je m'y refusais.

Ma peur de l'attachement était encore très encrée en moi.

= = = *** = = =

Aujourd'hui les élèves étaient survoltés.

La raison, le bal de la rentrée. Le thème venait d'être dévoilé:

**« Les couples les plus marquants de l'histoire »**

J'ai en horreur ces soirées.

La raison: Être le centre d'attention.

Tout le monde se reluque pour voir le déguisement ou le cavalier du voisin... Non merci. Pour moi ce sera traiteur et DVD, confortablement installée sous un plaid...

Le bal est prévu pour dans une semaine. Les garçons réfléchissaient à leurs cavalières potentielles.

Les cours de la matinée défilèrent à une vitesse fulgurante avec toute cette agitation.

A la pause déjeuner, je me rends vers la cafétéria quand Tyler Crowley m'interpelle :

**_ Hey Bella ça va?**

**_ Salut Tyler. Ça va merci. **

**_ Que puis-je faire pour toi? Demandais-je en essayant de ne pas montrer mon agacement. **

**_ Tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi?**

**_ Au bal? Avec Toi? Euh non désolée je ne pourrais venir. Désolée.**

**_ D'accord, à plus tard Bella.**

Et il partit sans rien ajouter. Au loin, je voyais Edward qui affichait une mine satisfaite. Pourquoi?

Je m'empresse d'aller prendre de quoi manger pour pouvoir sortir de cette atmosphère pesante qu'est le lycée.

Arrivée à la caisse, Mike m'accoste :

**_ Salut jolie Bella! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui?**

**_ Le jolie Bella tu sais où tu peux te le mettre Mike? Répliquais-je acerbe**

**_ Oh, ne t'énerves pas. C'était juste un compliment. Dis, Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal?**

Il affichait un air victorieux et sûr de lui. Je vais vite le faire déchanter et descendre de son estrade celui-là.

**_ Eh non Mike, je n'y vais pas! Désolée pour toi! Demande à Jessica.**

Je partis sans attendre de réponse.

Les Cullen étaient tous attablés. Ils avaient dû suivre la scène. Génial. Je vais devoir subir les moqueries du nounours...

Je leur adresse un signe rapide de la main avant de quitter le self.

Je tombe nez à nez avec Eric qui allait ouvrir la bouche.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de supporter une fois de plus une demande pour ce stupide bal de rentrée.

**_ Stop Eric! Si c'est pour le bal la réponse est non!! Tes petits copains sont déjà passés avant toi!**

Je le plante là et vais m'installer à une table à l'abris du monde.

Cette ambiance électrique m'énervait au plus haut point. Je n'avais jamais aimé les bals, les réunions d'élèves...

Trois invitations en même pas dix minutes. Ils ont fait un concours ou quoi? Non mais sérieusement. Pourquoi moi? Qu'est ce que j'ai de particulier? Rien! Je suis une fille tout ce qui a de plus banale, brune, yeux marrons, peau blanche comme neige, petite...

Je branche mon ipod et m'affale sur la table en espérant échapper aux autres. Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Mon esprit divague.

Je pense à Edward.

En l'espace de trois semaines et quelques discussions insignifiantes, j'éprouve des sentiments forts à son égard.

Comment est- ce possible? Cet homme est parfait. Trop parfait...

Jamais il ne pourra s'intéresser à moi.

D'un côté ça n'est pas plus mal, ça m'évitera de développer plus fortement mes sentiments envers lui.

Aucun risque d'attachement donc aucun risque de le perdre.

Vais-je arriver à oublier mon « attirance »?

**_ Quelle merde putain! Râlais-je pour moi-même.**

**_ Besoin d'aide? Me demanda une magnifique voix de ténor.**

Devant moi, se tenait Edward dans toute sa splendeur.

Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à lutter devant un tel Adonis. Il est vêtu d'un jean délavé avec une chemise noire moulant sa musculature parfaite, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux couleurs bronzes coiffés/décoiffés.

Il affichait son sourire en coin et ses yeux dorés avaient l'air de me transpercer de toutes parts...

Arg...il veut ma mort! Tant de perfection, c'est irréel!

**_ De l'aide? Demandais-je distraitement.**

Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de ses yeux... Hypnotisée, Happée, Eblouie, Magnétisée...

**_ Bella, tu vas bien? Me demanda-t-il. Sa voix déborde d'inquiétude.**

Je me force à me reconnecter avec la réalité pour lui répondre.

**_ Oui, bien sûr ça va. Mais que fais-tu là?**

**_ Tu m'avais l'air énervé à la cafétéria alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien mais apparemment quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu veux m'en parler?**

_Mais bien sûr, je vais te parler de mon amour pour toi. Et de mon envie d'effacer ce ressenti de mon coeur pour ne pas souffrir! Pensais-je_

**_ Edward, je te remercie mais ça va. Juste une rude matinée.**

J'essaye d'être convaincante dans mes propos et d'afficher un sourire pour le rassurer.

_Mouai, pas gagné vu le regard qu'il me lance. Il n'est pas dupe. Il a au moins l'amabilité de ne pas insister. Je l'en remercie intérieurement. _

**_ Tu as eu des propositions pour le bal? Me demanda-t-il innocemment**

Peut être trop innocemment. Compte-t-il m'y inviter? Je ne veux pas y aller. Mais je pourrais peut-être l'inviter à se joindre à moi pour ma soirée DVD canapé...

_Tu dérailles ma vieille. Il te demande ça par courtoisie.... pensais-je _

**_ Oui, malheureusement. Eric Tyler et Mike me sont tombés dessus. Chacun à la suite de l'autre. À croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot...râlais-je**

**_ Tu ne veux pas y aller? S'étonna t-il **

**_ Non, je n'aime pas ça. Pavaner devant tout le monde, très peu pour moi. Pour moi ce sera soirée DVD avec un gros pot de glace! Et toi qui t'accompagne? Demandais-je.**

J'ai cru percevoir de la tristesse dans son regard. Bien vite effacée.

À cette pensée mon coeur se serre. Je ne veux pas que mes sentiments s'étendent et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une autre personne puisse y aller avec Edward.

_Je suis un cas désespéré! _

_**_ **_**La seule personne avec qui je veux m'y rendre ne souhaite pas y aller.**

_Qui est la dégénérée qui refuse une invitation d'Edward Cullen? Il faut être malade. _

_Ou être toi... me souffla ma petite voix. _

_Je ne suis pas malade, je suis réaliste! _

_Bein voyons! Il veut y aller avec toi!_

_Il me l'aurait demandé non? _

_Il vient de le sous entendre abrutie!_

_Oh la ferme petite voix intérieure!_

Je crois que le climat de Forks me bousille les neurones. A moins que ce soit les séances de boxe avec Emmet? Voilà que je me met à parler à mon moi intérieur maintenant....

**_ Comment le sais-tu? Tu l'as invité? Demandais-je**

**_ Elle se trouve en face de moi! Souffla-t-il**

Mon coeur rata un battement avant de repartir dans une course folle. J'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment il va jaillir de ma poitrine...

_Ah tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il voulait y aller avec toi! _

_La ferme petite voix! Si il le fait c'est par pure amitié. _

_Bein voyons. Voile-toi la face!_

_Non, j'ai raison!_

_Tu m'énerves! _

_Si je t'énerve, tais-toi stupide conscience! _

**_ Bella, ne veux-tu pas venir au bal?**

Pas ce sourire en coin s'il vous plaît. Je ne pourrais jamais résister.

**_ Edward... Je suis désolée je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Je sais qu'une soirée DVD ne tient pas la comparaison et que tu voudras certainement pas mais, enfin si tu veux...**

**_ Bella, je serais ravi de faire cette soirée DVD avec toi.**

Je dois ressembler à un poisson rouge hors de son bocal car il éclata de rire. Même son rire est magnifique. Je vais passer la soirée avec un Dieu. Encore un peu et je sauterais partout!!

_Oh non, voilà qu'Alice et les bimbos déteignent sur mo_i.

**_Pourquoi cela t'étonne que je veuille passer ma soirée avec toi?**

**_ Edward, le rêve de toutes les filles est de passer une soirée avec toi. Et tu me choisis moi. Il y a de quoi être étonnée non?**

**_ Le rêve de toutes les filles hein? Serais-ce le tien? Me demanda-t-il taquin.**

Une chaleur envahie mes joues. Voilà que je rougis maintenant. Foutu effet Edward Cullen!!!

_Appelez les pompiers s'il vous plait..._

**_ Et sinon tu as une préférence pour des films?**

Faire diversion. La meilleure chose à faire. Il ne doit jamais savoir mon attirance pour lui.

**_ Joli changement de conversation s'esclaffa-t-il. Et pour les films, je te laisse choisir.**

**_ Ok! Parfum de glace préféré? Demandais-je**

Une lueur indéfinissable apparu dans son regard.

**_ Le même que toi....**

La semaine passa rapidement. Alice ne comprenait pas comment je ne pouvais pas aller au bal. Elle m'harcelait littéralement. J'hésite même à changer d'adresse et de numéro de téléphone...

Notre routine continuait à la différence qu'Edward et moi, nous étions rapprochés.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à enfouir mon béguin pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi, jour du bal, jour de ma soirée DVD et j'accompagnais Angela à Port Angeles pour récupérer sa robe.

Le proviseur nous avait laissé l'après-midi de libre en prévision des préparatifs engendrés par le bal.

Elle et moi étions devenues de vraies amies au cours de ces dernières semaines. C'est une personne très timide et réservée au premier abord. Mais en apprenant à la connaître, on découvrait une fille attachante, drôle, à l'écoute...

Angela venait de récupérer sa robe au magasin et nous étions installées en terrasse d'un café pour boire un coup . Le temps était gris mais les températures étaient bonnes pour la saison... Autant en profiter...

Nous papotions de tout et de rien quand je la vis se figer et regarder derrière moi.

En me retournant, pour apercevoir ce qui l'avait fait réagir comme ça mon coeur et ses espoirs se brisèrent en milles morceaux....

Une magnifique blonde était dans les bras d'Edward et l'embrassait...

Ne pouvant supporter cette abominable scène qui se déroulait comme au ralenti devant moi, je m'empressais de fuir.

Mon regard croisa ses pupilles fauves. Tristesse et désespoir s'y lisaient.

Comment bannir tout amour pour Edward Cullen ? Assister à cette scène...

_Tu m'as bien prise pour une conne hein Cullen! Et moi comme l'abrutie que je suis, j'avais osé espérer qu'il pourrait être intéressé par moi. Trop beau pour être vrai! _

L'attachement à autrui n'est définitivement pas pour moi.

**Pov Edward **

Depuis l'arrivée de Bella j'avais l'impression que mon coeur mort revivait.

Cette fille me hantait. Elle était ma tentation.

Elle réveillait des sensations en moi que je n'aurais jamais cru connaître.

Ma famille s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'elle. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'avais appris à connaître la fille douce, gentille, belle, désirable, attachante, drôle qui se cachait sous sa carapace.

Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup mais nos regards se rencontraient souvent. Son regard chocolaté était comme un livre ouvert pour moi.

Ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées avait été un vrai supplice pour moi. Mais dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire tellement de choses.

J'étais tombé désespérément et irrévocablement amoureux d'Isabella Mary Swan.

Je ne subissais plus mes journées de cours. Je les attendais impatiemment. J'attendais les moments où je pourrais voir l'amour de ma vie, lui parler.

J'allais passer la soirée du bal avec elle, elle et moi, seuls, chez-elle...

_Putain mais à quoi je pense moi !_

_Tu penses avec le second cerveau des hommes me dit ma petite voix._

_Second cerveau? _

_Quatre lettres SEXE! _

_N'importe quoi... Je suis juste heureux de l'avoir uniquement pour moi. _

_Mais oui! Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps à la mater hein??_

_Rooo ta gueule petite voix! _

Je deviens complètement barge. Je me parle à moi-même maintenant. J'avoue que Bella est très désirable.

Une soif jusque là inconnue s'est réveillée en moi... La soif d'un homme pour une femme magnifique.

Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que moi qui suis attiré par Bella. Je subis quotidiennement les pensées salaces des mecs envers mon amour.

Plus d'une fois Jasper a dû faire appel à son don pour me calmer et ainsi m'éviter de faire un massacre.

Ce soir, je pourrais passer la soirée avec «ma Bella», _de mieux en mieux. _

J'étais allongé sur le sofa dans ma chambre, avec en fond sonore du Debussy quand une vision d'Alice me parvint.

Les Denalis venaient nous rendre une petite visite.

Ils sont un clan de vampires végétariens comme nous. Ils se nourrissent de sang animal. Cette famille se compose de 5 membres. Carmen et Eleazar et trois soeurs Irina, Kate et Tanya... Mon calvaire.

Depuis des décennies, elle me courrait après. Elle s'était mise en tête que nous étions des âmes soeurs. Et puis quoi encore?

En plus d'être acharnée cette fille était un vrai succube. Elle enchaînait les hommes...

Je faisais mon possible pour l'éviter. Une vraie « sangsue » cette fille.

Je ne pouvais et voulais pas rester ici. Je n'avais aucune envie de subir ses attaques de dragues.

Je proposais donc à mes frères et soeur une petite virée à Port Angeles. Alice et Rosalie étaient ravies, elles pourraient pratiquer leur passion commune: le shopping.

Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient tous que Tanya était complètement barge et que je cherchais à la fuir comme la peste.

D'ailleurs Emmet se chargea de m'allumer par la pensée. Foutu don!

_Alors frérot, on prend la fuite! Tu as peur de subir les attaques du succube? _

Pour toute réponse, je grognais. Ce qui engendra un grand éclat de rire de la part du colosse.

Arrivé à Port Angeles, les filles enchaînèrent boutiques sur boutiques. Elles avaient les bras chargés de sacs. Mes frères et moi avions décidé d'aller faire un tour de notre côté. Ils voulaient aller dans un garage de voiture, Emmet envisageait de renouveler sa Jeep et Jazz souhaitait acquérir une moto plus puissante.

De mon côté, je filais au magasin de musique. Ma passion, le piano. Mon exutoire. Tous mes sentiments s'exprimaient par la musique.

En sortant une furie blonde se jeta dans mes bras et avant que je ne puisse répliquer elle m'embrassa...

En me dégageant mon attention fut attirée de l'autre coté de la rue par une magnifique créature au regard dévasté par la colère et la peine.

Non!!! Tout mais pas ça... Bella, ma Bella, mon ange... Elle nous avait vu.

Elle a dû nous voir. Se faire des idées. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Elle ne doit pas penser que je ne l'aime pas...

_Pauvre cloche elle doit penser quoi en voyant une blonde à la beauté vampirique avec sa bouche sur la tienne! _

_Mais c'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit! _

_Va lui dire au lieu de te parler à toi-même ducon!!!_

_La ferme! _

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un pas dans sa direction, elle était partie... Mon ange était parti...

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Ca vous a plu? **

**Reviews..... Allez un petit challenge pour le plaisir...**

**Un max de Reviews et je vous promets un chapitre 5 mercredi...**

**Ou**

**Peut être avant...**

**A très bientôt...**

**Marnchoups**


	5. Chapitre 5 Desillusions

**Chapitre 5: Désillusions**

**===***===**

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Galswinthe: Oui, je suis cruelle mais il faut bien un peu de suspense non? Et je suis une pro Happy-End et Edward Bella, donc même si tout n'est pas rose, ils seront ensemble. _

_Bichou85: merci de lire ma fic. Et contente qu'elle te plaise. _

_Leti60: merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant. _

_LILIA68: Oui Tanya est une sale garce. Je ne l'aime pas du tout non plus. Mais il faut bien un peu de méchants lol. _

_Alicia: Pour savoir si ca va s'arranger entre Edward et Bella, lis la suite..._

_RUBIKA666: Sadique moi?? non!!! lol _

_Marion: Edward s'en sort toujours. Il s'en sortira aussi maintenant. Affaire à suivre_

_Vinie65: merci et pour la discussions de notre couple préféré il faut lire et on verra bien. _

_Aminou84: Folle de ma fic? C'est très encourageant pour moi. _

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent quelques secondes pour laisser une trace de leur passage et pour les mise en alerte. **

**Je vois beaucoup de personnes qui lisent ma FIC et j'en suis très heureuse. J'écris pour me faire plaisir mais aussi pour VOUS faire plaisir, vous permettre de vous évadez un peu...**

**Les reviews sont très encourageantes pour un auteur, pas 10 lignes mais quelques mots. **

**Je compte sur vous!!! **

**===***===**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter et les faire jouer comme je le souhaite.**

**===***===**

**Bonne lecture**

**===***===**

**Chapitre à lire avec la chanson CRY de James Blunt**

**Pov Bella**

Mais comment avais-je pu être aussi conne! C'est pas possible. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus m'attacher à personne. Ne plus souffrir. Telle était ma devise. Et bien sûr il a fallu que je faillisse. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un Dieu, comment ai-je pu ne serait ce que penser une seconde qu'il puisse être attiré par moi, Isabella Swan, petite orpheline au physique banal. L'amour fait mal. Je m'étais imaginée que son envie d'aller au bal avec moi était sincère, qu'il était un tant soit peu attiré par moi.

Pauvre idiote que je suis, il a fait ça par sympathie. Et encore j'en doute, c'est seulement pour ne pas être seul et encombré d'une pimbêche à son bras qui l'encombrerait une fois la soirée passée.

Après avoir vu Edward embrasser cette magnifique blonde, je me suis sentie brisée. Mon coeur rafistolé a explosé devant cette vision. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à cette famille. Ma vie depuis ces derniers mois n'est que souffrance. J'ai cru que j'allais réussir à sortir de ce long tunnel noir où je me suis perdue au décès de mes parents, les Cullen m'ont aidé à entrevoir la lumière. Sourire, rire, « aimer », étaient des choses que je ne pensais pas pouvoir refaire, il y sont parvenus. Emmet et son humour, Jasper et son écoute, Rosalie et sa compréhension, Alice et son énergie. Et Edward m'a appris à son insu ce qu'est l'amour.

Toutes ces choses se sont volatilisées en quelques secondes. Je n'avais pas pu supporter la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, sentir le regard d'Edward rempli de tristesse et de désespoir. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça? Se sentait-il coupable de m'avoir fait espérer inconsciemment? Savait-il qu'il venait de briser l'amitié qui nous liait sa famille et moi? Qu'il m'avait anéantie?

Angela m'avait raccompagnée chez moi. Le trajet du retour c'était fait dans le silence le plus total. Je lui avais parlé de mes sentiments pour Edward. Elle m'avait plusieurs fois encouragée à me rapprocher de lui, selon elle c'était réciproque. C'est grâce ou à cause d'elle que j'avais accepté mon amour pour lui. Elle m'avait fait comprendre que j'avais le droit d'être heureuse, que mes parents seraient fiers de moi. Et moi, je m'étais laissée faire, j'avais accepté d'ouvrir mon coeur pour la première fois de ma vie.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je ressemble à une coquille vide. Je ne vais plus au lycée, je me suis coupée du monde. Je ne réponds pas à mes appels, je me suis barricadée chez moi, je ne prends même pas la peine d'aller voir qui vient tambouriner à ma porte si souvent.

J'ai retrouvé ma bulle de douleurs. Mes journées sont remplies uniquement par la musique qui sort des écouteurs de mon Ipod. Je m'enfonce dans un gouffre sans fond. Je me sens seule, abandonnée.

Mes parents me manquent. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Le chagrin ravage tout sur son passage.

Je savais que l'amour pouvait faire mal. Je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté. Et j'aurais préféré ne pas le faire. J'ai commencé à accepter de m'ouvrir à ces personnes. J'avais ouvert une légère brèche dans mon coeur atrophié pour laisser place à l'amitié. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, préférant rester seule. Les jeunes de mon âge ne m'ont jamais intéressée. Je me suis toujours sentie en décalage par rapport aux autres. Ma mère me disait que j'avais une mentalité de vieille...

Mais avec eux, je me sentais bien, je reprenais petit à petit goût à la vie. Je me sentais comprise et appréciée pour ce que je suis. Il n'y avait pas de faux semblant. Je pouvais être moi même sans me sentir rejetée.

Le soir de ma « descente aux enfers », Edward était venu chez moi. Il m'avait supplié de l'écouter. Je n'ai pas daigné ouvrir la porte. Ma maison me servant de carapace renforcée, je me sentais protégée. Il avait insisté, longtemps. Il criait, hurlait, murmurait...me répétant inlassablement à travers la porte que je me faisais des idées. Que cette fille n'était rien pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher notre soirée, que je comptais trop pour lui pour que « notre amitié » se finisse sur un malentendu.

Je l'écoutais, assise contre ma porte. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir me jeter dans ses bras et me perdre dans son regard ambré au combien hypnotique.

Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais trop mal. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. J'avais alors prononcé une phrase, la seule depuis mon départ de Port Angeles, qui n'a fait qu'accentuer ma peine « Edward, c'est fini. Va t'en et ne reviens plus ».

Prononcer ces quelques mots m'a fait prendre conscience de la place qu'ils avaient pris dans ma vie. J'aurais eu quelques semaines de bonheur dans cette noirceur qu'est ma vie depuis ce fameux jour d'été.

Ma seule sortie en trois jours a été pour acheter de quoi passer mes nerfs. Je n'ai même plus la force ni le courage de me défouler sur mon sac de frappes. Trop de souvenirs ressurgissent....

Mon défouloir est la cigarette. Chaque bouffée me tue. Je n'en ai que faire. Mon corps me pèse. C'est une carcasse vide. Elle ne contient que peine et douleur. A quoi sert la vie si personne n'est la pour la vivre avec vous. Je laisse la vie me quitter à petit feu. J'ai essayé de me battre, en vain.

Mes parents me manquent, leur amour me manque. Ma mère fantasque et aimante, mon père renfermé et bourru me manque. J'ai besoin d'eux. L'envie de les rejoindre dans leur paradis blanc s'insinue vivement en moi. Nous serions ensemble, pour l'éternité...

Je prends ma voiture et conduis jusqu'aux falaises de la Push. Je ne pleure pas. Je vais retrouver ma seule et unique famille. L'orage gronde. Ils m'appellent. Arrivée au bord, je descends de ma vieille Chevrolet. Je m'avance sur la corniche. L'océan est déchaîné. Une dernière pensée pour mes « sauveurs » et pour mon « ange ».

Je prends mon élan pour rejoindre ma seule et unique famille quand une voix me hurle

**« NONNNNNNN BELLAAAAAAAA!!! »**

Trop tard, mon corps est projeté dans le vide. Je me sens légère, libérée. Le contact avec l'eau glaciale m'agresse littéralement. Les vagues me propulsent de tout côtés. L'air commence à me manquer. Mes membres s'engourdissent. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Je sens mon âme quitter mon corps. Le noir apparaît...

Papa, Maman, j'arrive....

**Pov Edward**

Depuis trois jours mon éternité ne vaut plus rien. J'ai découvert l'amour, sentiment que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir connaître. Bella me l'a fait découvrir. Mes journées avaient trouvé un sens. Elle leurs avait donné un sens. En quelques fractions de secondes tout c'est écroulé. Tout ça à cause de cette dégénérée de Tanya. Elle n'a jamais accepté que son amour pour moi ne soit pas partagé. Elle a tout détruit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avouer à Bella tout ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Qu'elle est ma raison de «vivre », que sans elle je ne suis plus rien. Elle est mon soleil dans cette nuit noir qu'est mon éternité.

Avant de la connaître je me laissais avancer sans but, je regardais ma famille vivre heureuse avec sa moitié. Moi je me contentais d'être content pour eux sans avoir l'espoir de rencontrer un jour une personne qui compterait pour moi, qui me donnerait envie de me surpasser.

Cette personne je l'ai rencontré en Bella. Je n'ai pas compris de suite ces sentiments étranges qui m'assaillaient de toutes parts. Je croyais être intrigué par elle à cause de mon incapacité à lire ses pensées. Puis j'ai appris à la connaître, nous parlions peu, mais je la voyais dans l'esprit de mes frères et soeurs. Elle les a tous conquis sans s'en apercevoir.

J'ai décidé moi aussi que je voulais mieux connaître cette petite humaine qui a réussi à attiser l'instinct de protection de ma famille.

Je me joignais plus régulièrement à leurs discussions même si avec Bella nos «échanges » étaient plus visuels que verbaux.

Et là la vérité m'a explosé au visage comme une bombe: j'étais amoureux.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je ressentais des choses encore inconnues pour moi. De la jalousie, du désir, de la tendresse...

Entendre les pensées des mâles du lycée me donnait des envies de meurtres. Ils s'imaginaient l'embrasser, la prendre dans leurs bras, la caresser, lui faire l'amour...

A l'approche du bal, les garçons pensaient l'inviter et anticipaient sur la seconde partie de soirée.

Quand j'avais vu Crowley lui proposer de l'accompagner au bal, j'avais eu peur qu'elle accepte.

Mais j'étais plus que satisfait de l'entendre refuser.

Malheureusement ma satisfaction a été de courte durée, Mike lui a demandé à son tour en l'appelant « jolie Bella ».La table où nous étions tous attablés a fait les frais de mon énervement. De quel droit l'appelle t-il comme ça. En plus il la dégrade en lui attribuant ce terme. Bella n'est pas jolie. Bella est magnifique, sublime, merveilleuse, une déesse. Ma déesse.

Mais Mike fut éconduit et Eric n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander qu'il s'était fait rembarrer.

Je l'avais suivi alors qu'elle quittait la cafétéria.

Elle m'avait proposé de passer la soirée avec elle après m'avoir dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les fêtes.

DVD et glace...Quand elle m'avait demandé mon parfum de crème glacée préféré, j'ai dû me mordre la langue pour éviter de lui répondre «le tien ».

La semaine qui avait suivi était passée à une cadence folle. Bella et moi nous étions vraiment rapprochés. Parfois dans son regard je décelais une étincelle nouvelle: de l'amour.

A cette pensée mon coeur mort se gonflait de joie. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, être avec Bella chez elle pour lui avouer mes sentiments.

Mais les choses s'étaient très mal déroulées. Tanya m'avait embrassé et Bella nous avait vu.

J'étais allé chez elle pour lui expliquer que c'était un malentendu. J'avais essayé tout ce qui était humainement possible pour qu'elle me croit et qu'elle me laisse la voir pour en discuter.

Je me voyais mal me servir de ma force vampirique pour pénétrer chez elle. Déjà qu'elle refusait de me voir alors là c'était la fuite assurée.

Bella m'avait achevé en murmurant une seule phrase

**« Edward, c'est fini. Va t'en et ne reviens plus ».**

C'est comme si mon coeur mort venait de m'être arraché.

J'avais couru à travers la forêt en massacrant tout sur mon passage. Le monstre tapit en moi depuis des décennies venait de ressurgir brutalement. J'allais régler son compte à cette furie de Tanya.

Après le départ de Bella, je m'étais contenté de me libérer de son étreinte et de fuir avant de faire un geste regrettable. J'étais parti chasser plus que de raison avec l'espoir de pouvoir discuter face à face avec Bella.

En arrivant à la villa, je m'étais rué sur la blonde en la saisissant à la gorge la faisant suffoquer même si l'air nous était pas indispensable.

Mes « parents »ainsi que les Denalis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça contrairement à mes frères et soeurs qui étaient au courant par Alice. Elle avait eu une vision de ce qui allait se passer, mais trop tard, le mal était déjà fait.

**_ Tanya pourquoi tu as fait ça! Hurlais-je**

**_ Faire quoi mon chéri? Dit elle d'une voix mielleuse**

**_ Je ne suis pas ton chéri! Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé? **

**_ Oh Edward mais je t'aime voilà pourquoi. Maintenant chéri pourrais tu me lâcher tu me fais mal!**

Je la lâchais brutalement non par soucis de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais parce que le monstre en moi était prêt à faire un ravage.

Jasper essayait désespérément de me calmer en m'envoyant des ondes de calme mais elle ricochait sur mon corps. Ma fureur était à son apogée.

Tanya s'écrasa durement sur le sol. Le carrelage se brisant sous l'impact.

**_ Tanya, écoute moi bien. Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule et unique fois. .T'. Ça ne sera jamais le cas. Je t'ai toujours repoussé, je n'ai jamais répondu à tes avances et ça sera toujours le cas. Tu me répugnes. Je suis amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie et le succube que tu es à tout gâcher en posant tes lèvres dégueulasses sur les miennes! Je te préviens que si par ta faute Bella ne veut plus me parler, l'enfer ressemblera au paradis après ce que je te ferais subir! Suis-je assez clair? **

Toute ma famille était sous le choc. C'est vrai que j'utilisais rarement un langage aussi familier. Mais j'étais hors de moi. J'avais perdu mon amour, mon ange, ma Bella...

Les Denalis n'osaient pas broncher. Ils savaient que Tanya pouvait être très entreprenante. Leurs pensées étaient toutes les mêmes: Elle est allée trop loin.

**_ Mais Edward! Qui est cette fille? Tu sais que toi et moi sommes fait pour être ensemble! Pourquoi persistes tu à te persuader du contraire! Minauda-t-elle**

**_ Putain Tanya! Tu es sourde? Toi et moi ensemble, ça n'arrivera jamais! Même un cauchemar serait plus joyeux que d'envisager d'être un couple avec toi! Cinglais-je**

**_ Ecoute Tanya, je crois que tu en as assez fait! Tu devrais la fermer avant que tu nous serves de bûcher pour le barbecue de ce soir! Et ce sera avec grand plaisir que j'aiderais Edward à te démembrer! Pour ta gouverne Bella est notre amie. Un peu fragile pour nous mais c'est pas grave! Alors maintenant tu vas soit l'accepter soit te tirer vite fait! **

Emmet ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire de l'humour même en situation de crise.

_** Mais c'est une humaine? Ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'est pas bien pour toi. Tu la briseras Edward. Et quand à être votre amie, laissez moi rire, elle sera votre repas! Et...**

**_ Tanya maintenant ça suffit! Ordonna Eleazar. Tu en as assez fait. Alors tu vas te taire et repartir en Alaska. Je ne veux pas me brouiller avec nos amis pour ta stupidité. Je ne veux plus entendre un son sortir de ta bouche jusqu'à ton départ. Est-ce clair? **

Eleazar était hors de lui. Lui pourtant si calme et posé, comme Carlisle venait de perdre son sang froid, sans jeux de mots.

La blonde baissa la tête penaude et nous quitta sans un mot.

Les pensées de ma famille me remplissaient la tête.

_Edward, je ne vois rien sur le futur de Bella. Comme si elle n'était plus là. ( Alice)_

_J'espère que ma petite brindille va bien! Je devrais peut être lui servir de Punching Ball! (Emmet)_

_Mon fils, je te souhaite d'être heureux. Tu le mérites.( Esmé)_

_J'irais voir Bella demain pour lui parler. Elle m'écoutera peut être. ( Jasper)_

_J'aurais dû la démembrer de suite cette folle!!! ( Rosalie) _

_Edward, nous ferons tout pour t'aider. ( Carlisle)_

Trois jours que tous ces événements se sont passés. Bella n'a donné aucun signe de vie. Je pensais que la seule phrase qu'elle m'avait adressé m'était uniquement désignée. Mais elle ne vient plus au lycée.

Mes frères et soeurs sont passés la voir chez elle, ont essayé de l'appeler. Silence radio.

Alice n'arrive toujours pas à voir son avenir.

Emmet voulait défoncer la porte mais nous avons réussi à l'en dissuader. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui dévoiler notre secret.

Quand à moi, je me sens vidé. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Ma raison de vivre ne veut plus me parler.

Je me laisse dépérir. Je ne vais même pas chasser.

L'ambiance à la maison est funèbre. Personne ne rigole, à peine quelques mots sont échangés.

Emmet lui toujours bout en train ne sourit plus. Alice, toujours pleine de vie, ne sautille plus. Rosalie est consumée par la rage que Tanya lui procure. Jasper s'écroule sous le poids de sa peine et de la nôtre.

Carlisle et Esmé ne savent pas quoi faire pour nous aider. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de connaître notre humaine préférée.

J'ai besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. Emmet m'accompagne. Nous courons dans la forêt. Aucun de nous ne prend la parole. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes partis mais d'un signe de tête nous décidons de rebrousser chemin.

Soudain je me fige. Une vision d'Alice envahit mon esprit.

**_ NONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!**

Je m'effondre. La vision montrait Bella...morte.

**_ Edward qui a t-il? Paniqua Emmet**

**_ Bella. Fut le seul mot que j'arrive à dire. **

La fureur me prend. Mes nerfs lâchent. Je suis pris de frénésie. Je me défoule sur tout ce qui m'entoure. Je n'entends même plus mon frère me supplier de lui expliquer la situation. Mes poings s'abattent sauvagement sur les arbres. Je sens un troupeau de cerfs s'abreuver non loin de là. Mes jambes me portent jusqu'à eux. Mes crocs se plantent férocement au niveau de la jugulaire d'un gros mâle. Je les enchaîne les un après les autres. Une fois fini, je me rends compte du désastre. Les carcasses des herbivores se mélangent avec des débris d'arbres explosés. Je ne m'y attarde pas. Mais pensées retournent sans cesse vers mon amour perdu.

Au loin, je vois Emmet accompagné de Jasper. Ils viennent vers moi. Je m'assois à même le sol. Les genoux repliés sur ma poitrine. Bella, ma Bella. Mon ange n'est plus. Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Jasper.

**_ Edward, mon frère. Elle est vivante. **

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

**_ Alice a eu une vision. Mais Rosalie et Alice sont arrivées à temps. M'expliqua t-il sans se départir de son calme**

**. **

**_ Comment ça elles sont arrivées à temps? Où est Bella? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit? **

Les questions affluent dans mon esprit. Je ne comprends pas.

**_ Edward, Bella a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle a sauté du haut des falaises de la Push. Alice et Rosalie sont arrivées au moment où elle sautait. Elles ont plongées pour la récupérer. Alice m'a appelé. Bella va bien. Elles sont chez elle. Nous ne t'avons rien dit pour la simple et bonne raison que Bella n'est pas encore prête à te revoir. Souffla t-il**

Cette dernière phrase est comme un coup de poignard dans mon coeur mort. Elle ne veut pas me voir. J'étais prêt à vivre un amour à sens unique si je pouvais continuer à avoir son amitié.

**_Ecoute Edward, je connais ma petite brindille! Je vais aller lui parler. Il faut qu'on lui explique que tout est un malentendu. Elle comprendra. Mais pour avoir parlé avec elle, je sais qu'elle ne voulait plus s'attacher. La perte de ses parents n'a anéanti. Elle nous a laissé rentrer dans sa vie en restant sur ses gardes. Bella est fragile. Laisses lui du temps mon frère.**

Alors là, j'étais sur le cul. Emmet est toujours en train de nous montrer son côté clown. Et là il vient de me démontrer qu'il pouvait faire preuve de psychologie. Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours.

**_ Emmet a raison. Attendons le retour des filles. Et nous aviserons après. **

Jasper, stratège et réfléchi dans toute situation. Son passé de mercenaire est toujours présent.

Je me laisse guider jusqu'à la villa par mes frères. Esmé ne dit rien mais ses pensées débordent de compassion.

Je m'installe au piano pour essayer d'extérioriser.

Je commence avec Clair de Lune de Debussy et enchaîne avec une nouvelle mélodie qui me trotte dans la tête depuis l'arrivée de Bella. Elle démarre timidement puis les notes deviennent plus légères, moins fragiles.

Mes doigts glissent sur les touches blanches et noires.

La musique se finit sur des sons lourds, tristes et une légère note d'espoir. Mon ressenti.

**Pov Rosalie**

Trois jours que la villa ne « vivait » plus.

Depuis que Bella avait surpris Tanya en train d'embrasser Edward, nous étions tous peinés. Moi la première.

Qui aurait cru qu'une humaine aurait autant d'impact sur nous des vampires.

J'avais des doutes concernant les sentiments de Bella envers Edward. Ses regards la trahissaient mais je ne lui avais pas parlé de peur de la brusquer. Elle est très fragile et n'a pas confiance en elle.

Le décès de ses parents l'a brisé. Quoi de plus normal. Se retrouver seule, sans famille du jour au lendemain.

Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à briser la carapace qu'elle s'était formée. À force de persévérance et de discussions une faille est apparue dans sa coquille et nous nous y sommes engouffrés non sans mal. Bella a peur de s'attacher, peur de souffrir, peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime comme ses parents.

Edward est le plus malheureux d'entre nous. En plus de cents ans d'existence, il n'est jamais tombé amoureux. Il n'a jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied. Vivre entouré de couples autour de soit et vivre en solitaire ne doit pas être marrant tous les jours. Mais depuis l'arrivée de notre humaine préférée, il a trouvé une raison de vivre son éternité. Il souriait plus,semblait plus heureux.

Cette garce de Tanya a tout gâché. Elle court après Edward depuis plus de cinquante ans. Il a toujours refusait ses avances. Mais là, elle est allée trop loin.

En arrivant à Forks avec son clan, elle a constaté qu'aucun de nous n'était présent. Pas étonnant, cette fille est un véritable démon.

Elle a minaudé auprès d'Esmé et Carlisle pour savoir où nous étions. Elle voulait soit disant nous rejoindre.

Tu parles, elle voulait rejoindre notre frère.

Si à cause de cette traînée, Bella ne veut plus nous voir, je la démembrerais moi même.

Je suis en train de bricoler sur ma M3 pour m'occuper l'esprit. Emmet est parti faire un tours avec Edward. Mon chéri, lui toujours si joyeux, qui sort une blague à la minute, qui passe son temps à faire de l'humour est malheureux comme les pierres. C'est lui qui a rencontré Bella le premier, qui c'est rapprochée d'elle avant nous tous.

L'absence de Bella l'a effondré.

Alice débarque en trombe dans le garage complètement affolé. Un air terrifié sur le visage.

**_ Alice tu as eu une vision? Paniquais-je**

Toutes mes pensées tournées vers Bella.

**_ Rosalie, c'est affreux. J'ai vu Bella sauter des falaises de la Push. Et je l'ai vu morte. Il nous reste peu de temps avant que ma vision ne se réalise. Il faut qu'on y aille. **

Alice était secouée par des sanglots secs.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire nous étions dans la Porche. Ma soeur démarra en trombe, direction la Push. Aucune de nous ne parla dans la voiture. Chacune perdu dans ses pensées.

J'espère que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard.

En moins de dix minutes, nous étions arrivées. Alice se gara derrière la Chevrolet de notre amie.

Bella était sur le bord de la falaise. Prête à sauter. Mon corps était figé devant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

J'ai l'impression que tout se déroule au ralenti.

Bella recule de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan. Je vois Alice s'élancer vers elle à vitesse vampirique en hurlant:

**« NONNNNNNN BELLAAAAAAAA!!! »**

Mais c'est trop tard Bella a plongé. Son corps chute dans les airs. Je regarde Alice. Sans se concerter, nous plongeons. Nous avons le temps d'apercevoir notre amie ballottée par les vagues et la voir s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

Avantage d'être un vampire, nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulent avant que nous trouvions Bella inconsciente flottant mollement dans l'eau.

Alice entreprend de la remonter à la surface. Nous la rapatrions sur la berge. Elle demeure toujours inconsciente. Je pars en courant vers la Porche afin de récupérer des couvertures dans le coffre.

En revenant près des filles, Bella revient à elle. Alice l'aide à s'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse recracher toute l'eau ingurgitée.

Notre amie nous observe tour à tour avant de froncer les sourcils et de nous demander:

**_ Comment saviez vous que j'étais là? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée?**

Là nous n'avons pas l'air conne. Comment savions-nous qu'elle était là? Vite une idée, vite!

Alice me devance:

**_ Bella, nous t'avons sauvé car tu es notre amie. Nous n'allions pas te laisser mourir sous nos yeux. Nous t'aimons et il est hors de question que tu te débarrasses de nous comme ça! Et pour la question, comment t'avons nous trouvé la réponse est simple. Nous t'avons suivi. Nous étions tous inquiets pour toi. Ces trois jours sans nouvelles de ta part ont été affreux, surtout pour Edward. **

A la mention du nom de notre frère, Bella allait répliquer mais Alice continua.

**_ Avec Rose, nous avons fait le guet devant chez toi en attendant que tu te décides à sortir. Nous t'avons suivi. Mais sur la route on t'a perdue du vue. En voyant la route que tu avais emprunté, on a supposé que tu venais ici. Et on a pas eu tord! MAIS BELLA POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA!!! cria Alice. **

Bella baissa la tête penaude. Elle n'osait pas affronter notre regard. Je l'emmitouflais dans les couvertures et l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

Alice prit la Chevrolet de Bella tandis que moi je prenais la Porche. Bella regardait le paysage défilait par la fenêtre. Elle grelottait. J'allumais le chauffage à fond avant de prendre la parole.

**_Comment te sens-tu? **

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire avant de répondre:

**_ Comme une personne qui vient de déprimer pendant trois jours, qui a sauté d'une falaise pour se noyer dans une eau glacée je suppose. **

**_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas donné signe de vie? Nous étions tous, et je dis bien tous inquiets pour toi Bella. **

**_ Rose, je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher aux autres de peur de les perdre. J'ai fait l'erreur de le faire et regarde où ça me mène. Cingla-t-elle**

**_ Tu trouves que c'est une erreur de t'attacher à nous! Et d'aimer mon frère? **

Elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait. On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

**_ Oui Bella, je sais que tu aimes mon frère et il t'aime aussi. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Tu as peur de perdre les personnes qui comptent pour toi comme tes parents. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. **

**_ Comment sais tu que j'aime ton frère? Et comment peux tu être sur que je ne vais pas vous perdre hein! J'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois de ma vie et regarde où ça me mène! À le voir dans les bras d'une mannequin blonde! Je ne peux pas Rose. Vous n'auriez pas dû me sauver. Je ne supporte plus cette vie, seule...souffla t-elle. **

Alors là mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il me faut me calmer. Comment oses t-elle penser que nous aurions dû la laisser se noyer! Et je fais comment moi pour lui expliquer que nous ne pouvons pas mourir!

**_ Ecoutes moi Bella. Ouvres grand tes oreilles. Tu es notre amie. Nous t'aimons tous sans exception. Ces trois jours sans toi n'ont été que tristesse et inquiétude. Il est hors de question que tu restes seule dorénavant. Je te fais la promesse que nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Fais-moi confiance. Concernant les sentiments que tu as envers mon frère, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Les regards ne trahissent pas. Vous vous dévorez des yeux. Et pour Tanya, c'est un gros malentendu. C'est une cousine éloignée à nous. Depuis des années elle se prétend amoureuse d'Edward, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un gars différent dans son lit tous les jours. Mon frère a toujours refusé ses avances. Mais elle s'acharne, en vain. Depuis le speech de la dernière fois, les points ont été mis sur les I. Elle a compris je pense. Donc pour finir, Isabella,Mary, Swan, il est hors de question que l'on te lâche! Suis-je clair? **

Bella me regardait complètement éberluée.

**_ Maintenant Bella, on va rentrer chez-toi. Tu vas prendre une bonne douche chaude et avec Alice on va te préparer à manger. Et profite en pour réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit. **

Nous étions arrivées chez Bella. Alice était déjà là. Elle fit un câlin à Bella avant de l'expédier sous la douche.

**_ Alice, il va falloir la rassurer. Bella n'a pas confiance en elle. Ca va être dur de la rassurer. **

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas Rose. J'ai eu une vision. Tout va bien se passer. Par contre concernant Edward, elle n'a pas pris de décision. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit tenter sa chance ou si elle coupe court à toute possibilité pour eux. **

**_ Oh Alice! Ils vont se rendre malheureux tout les deux! **

**_ Je sais. Avant tout, commandons chez le traiteur. Tu t'ai engagé pour lui faire à manger mais depuis quand tu sais cuisiner toi? Tu comptais lui apporter un cerf à sucer? Rigola Alice. **

Pendant que Bella prenait sa douche et qu'Alice passait commande, j'en profitais pour appeler Jasper et Emmet pour qu'il rassure Edward.

20 minutes plus tard, nous étions attablées avec Bella. Nous prétextions qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces pour nous éviter de jouer la comédie humaine en mangeant ces choses bizarres qui viennent du traiteur Italien.

Bella semblait aller un peu mieux.

**_ Alors Bella, tu as repensé à ce que Rose t'a dit? Demanda innocemment Alice, tout en connaissant la réponse. **

Bella souffla, puis nous regarda avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

**_ J'ai réfléchi, et je crois que mon «accident » m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il me fallait profiter de ce que l'on m'offrait. Mes parents ne voudraient pas me voir me détruire. Alors je vais reprendre ma vie en main. Je vais profiter de notre amitié et essayer de ne plus avoir peur de mes sentiments. Affirma t-elle **

Alice tapait des mains. Un câlin collectif s'en suivi.

**_ Au fait Bella, tu appelles un accident ta tentative de mettre fin à tes jours toi? Fit remarquer Alice**

Notre amie baissa la tête mal à l'aise en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

**_ Bella, je suis très heureuse que tu ais décidé de te battre. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne te lâcherons pas. **

**_ Merci les filles. Souffla Bella**

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, nous parlions de tout et de rien. En évitant soigneusement le sujet Edward. Nous y reviendrions plus tard.

Bella étouffa un bâillement avec sa main.

**_ Nous allons te laisser te reposer. Nous repasserons te voir demain! Dis-je**

**_ Merci encore les filles. Et Rose s'il te plaît ne parle pas à Edward de mes sentiments. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. **

**_ Pas de soucis ma belle! Allez à demain! **

Après un gros bisous à notre humaine préférée, nous la quittions pour la soirée.

**Pov Edward **

Les filles venaient de nous appeler pour nous dire qu'elles allaient rentrer. J'attendais avec impatience d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella. Il me faut savoir si elle va bien, si elle a parlé de moi.

Je faisais les cents pas dans l'entrée quand j'entends la voiture d'Alice s'engager dans l'allée de la villa.

Emmet et Jasper étaient aussi angoissés que moi mais ils le montraient moins que moi.

Rose et Alice rentrèrent enfin dans la villa. Je me jetais presque sur elles pour avoir les réponses à mes interrogations.

**_Du calme Edward. Allons tous nous asseoir, on va vous expliquer. Dit Alice.**

Une fois tous assis dans le salon, Rose prit la parole.

**_ Nous sommes arrivées à la Push et Bella était au bord de la falaise prête à sauter. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher. **

Alice repensait à la scène. Cette vision de mon ange me fit mal. Une bouffée de haine s'insinua par tous les pores de ma peau. Si Tanya ne m'avait pas embrassé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

_Edward, calme-toi, bon dieu! Pensa Jazz_

Une vague de calme m'apaisa. Je remerciais mon frère d'un bref signe de tête. Rose continua son récit.

**_ Malgré notre vitesse vampirique, Bella avait déjà sauté,nous n'avons donc pas pu la rattraper. Avec Alice, on a plongé pour la sauver mais elle était déjà dans les profondeurs. En la remontant à la surface, elle était inconsciente. Nous l'avons ramené sur la berge. Elle a rapidement repris connaissance, elle nous a demandé comment nous savions qu'elle était ici et pourquoi nous l'avions sauvé. Expliqua Rose. **

**_ Que lui avez-vous répondu? Demanda Jazz**

**_ Alice lui a menti bien entendu. Elle lui a dit que nous l'avions suivi car on s'inquiétait pour elle depuis trois jours. Chose véridique. La réponse a eu l'air de lui convenir. Pour son sauvetage, nous lui avons expliqué qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour nous.**

**_ Pourquoi elle a fait ça? S'emporta Emmet. **

Il était vraiment très attaché à Bella.

**_ Emmet, Bella a peur de l'abandon. Elle ne veut plus s'attacher ni aimer qui que ce soit, ( ma soeur me regarda en disant la fin de sa phrase). Avoir perdu ses parents l'a complètement brisé. Elle ne veut plus souffrir. Donc elle se coupe des autres, et enterre tout semblant de sentiments qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à de l'amour. Expliqua Alice. **

**_ Je veux aller la voir! Beugla Emmet**

**_ Non! Elle dort. Ces derniers jours ont été éreintants pour elle. Dans tous les cas, elle a réfléchi. Elle va essayer de combattre ses démons. Dit Rose triomphante. **

En lisant ses pensées, je vois qu'elle lui a remis les idées en place et a donné à Bella matière à réfléchir. Sacrée Rose.

**_ Que veux-tu dire par combattre ses démons Rosalie? Demanda Jasper**

**_ Ce que je veux dire mon cher frère, c'est que Bella va essayer d'accepter les sentiments d'attachement qu'elle peut avoir. **

**_ Je suis content qu'elle aille bien. J'irais la voir avec toi Emmet demain. Déclara Jazz**

**_ Bon, maintenant que tout va mieux, si on allait chasser! Parce que ch'ai pas vous mais trois jours à la diète pour moi c'est un vrai sacrifice! Lança Emmet. **

Rose et Jasper accompagnèrent Emmet. Il ne restait qu'Alice et moi à la villa. Esmé et Carlisle étant partis à un séminaire à Seattle. Je soupçonnais ma soeur de vouloir me parler de Bella en privé. Je l'en remerciais. Je n'avais aucune envie de subir les moqueries de mes frères sur le sujet, surtout en ce moment.

**_Alors Edward, ça va? **

**_ Mieux. Elle me manque Alice. A t-elle parlé de moi? Demandais-je**

**_ Comme on disait tout à l'heure, Bella a peur de ses sentiments. Elle a effectivement parlé de toi avec Rose. Mais elle n'a pas pris de décision vous concernant. Je peux juste te dire une chose Edward, elle t'aime. Pas besoin d'avoir un don pour le savoir. Laisses lui le temps d'apprivoiser son amour pour toi. Je suis certaine que tout finira par s'arranger. **

**_ Merci petite soeur. **

Je montais dans ma chambre pour réfléchir à tout ça. Un fond sonore de musique classique résonnait dans la pièce. Toutes mes pensées se tournaient vers mon ange. Je rêve de pouvoir la revoir. Lui parler. La toucher. L'embrasser...

**Pov Bella**

Alice et Rosalie étaient parties maintenant depuis quelques heures. Après leur départ, je suis allée directement me coucher. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je n'arrête pas de tourner et retourner dans mes draps. Je repense aux derniers événements. Ma tentative de quitter ma solitude pour rejoindre mes parents. L'arrivée impromptue des filles. Mon sauvetage. La discussion que j'ai eu avec Rose dans la voiture puis avec Alice. Ca m'a fait énormément réfléchir. J'ai la chance d'avoir des personnes qui tiennent à moi, des amis qui m'acceptent telle que je suis, avec mon sale caractère. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'apprécie. Mes parents ne voudraient pas me voir gâcher mon semblant de vie pour les rejoindre. Ma mère me répétait souvent qu'il me fallait m'amuser, profiter de ma jeunesse et ne pas m'enfermer et me faire plus vieille que je ne le suis.

Et puis il y a Edward. J'ai bataillé contre mon amour pour lui. Et juste au moment où je décide de l'accepter, la chute a été brutale. Je n'ai pas voulu entendre ses explications et je l'ai fait fuir. J'ai décidé de me battre, de réapprendre à vivre, d'apprendre à aimer, d'accepter les mains qui me sont tendues. Pour partir sur de bonnes bases, il me faut lui parler, lui expliquer pourquoi je suis comme ça. Rose pense qu'il m'aime également. Je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas heureuse. J'ai peur d'avoir mal, de ne pas y arriver. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour avancer, avec eux, avec lui.

Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai décidé de changer physiquement, nouvelle coupe, nouvelles fringues.

Aujourd'hui je vais changer psychologiquement.

C'est sur ces résolutions que le sommeil m'emporte...

===***===

En me réveillant ce matin, je me sens plus légère. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids c'est enlevé de mes épaules. Je ne me sens pas prête à retourner en cours. Je vais profiter de mon temps libre pour avancer. J'envoie un texto à Angela pour la rassurer. La pauvre, je ne lui ai pas donné signe de vie depuis la scène de Port Angeles.

La journée défile rapidement. J'ai fait du rangement, du tris dans mes souvenirs. Vers 16h, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Ca doit être les filles, elles devaient repasser aujourd'hui.

En ouvrant, je découvre Rose, Alice mais aussi Jasper et Emmet.

**_ Hey! Lançais-je**

Chacun me fait un bisous avant de rentrer sauf un qui sort du lot, Emmet me fait virevolter à m'en donner la nausée.

**_ Em'! Repose-moi, je vais être malade...balbutiais-je**

**_ Tu m'as manqué petite Bella! Dit il en me reposant au sol. **

Mes jambes tremblaient et je manquais de m'étaler au sol comme une crêpe mais Jasper m'a rattrapé à temps.

_Sacrés réflexes dans cette famille pensais-je_

_**_**_**Merci Jasper!**

**_ De rien Bella. **

Nous nous installâmes tous au salon, et comme d'habitude ils refusèrent poliment de manger ou boire quoique ce soit sauf Emmet qui a prit une canette de coca. Son frère et ses soeurs le regardaient comme si il venait de la planète Mars. Etranges parfois.

**_ Bah quoi! J'ai pas le droit de boire? Demanda le nounours visiblement amusé de la réaction de sa famille. **

Rosalie lui mit une claque derrière la tête et Jasper secoua la tête en marmonnant dans sa barbe. J'ai cru comprendre « complètement taré » et « on aura tout vu».

**_ Pourquoi êtes vous tous si étonné qu'Emmet boive du soda? Demandais-je intriguée. **

**_ Nous avons un régime un peu particulier Bella. C'est pourquoi nous ne buvons et ne mangeons pas ailleurs que chez nous. M'expliqua Alice catégorique**

**_ Oh! Fut ma seule réponse. **

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre plus.

**_ Alors Bella, comment te sens tu? Me demanda Jasper. **

**_ Je vais bien mieux. Ma petite baignade improvisée m'a remis les idées en place. **

Emmet éclata de rire. Rosalie lui remit une tape derrière la tête.

**_ Aieuuhhh! Pourquoi tu me tapes? **

**_ Pour que tu arrêtes de dire ou faire des conneries! **

Emmet boudait dans son coin. Un vrai sourire apparut sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

**_ Ca me fait plaisir de te voir sourire. Me dit Rose.**

**_ C'est grâce à ton homme et ses pitreries. Rigolais-je**

**_ Ah tu vois Rose que je ne fais pas mes « conneries » comme tu dis pour rien! **

Tout le monde rigola. L'ambiance était légère. Aucun de nous ne reparla de la veille. Nous passions la fin de journée à discuter et à rire. Ils me quittèrent vers 19H. J'ai eu le temps de demander à Rose discrètement le numéro d'Edward. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de m'excuser, de lui expliquer. Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil et afficha un sourire satisfait.

Je me sentais bien avec Rose. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle. J'adore Alice également, mais elle et son énergie m'impressionnent un peu parfois.

Je passe ma soirée à travailler les cours que les filles m'ont ramené. Je pense retourner en cours après demain.

Avant d'aller au lit, j'envoie un texto à Edward.

Je m'endors rapidement. Demain sera une autre journée.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais frustré. Mes frères et soeurs étaient allés voir Bella après les cours. J'aurais aimé aller la voir mais je ne sais pas si elle était prête.

J'en ai profité pour chasser. Un troupeau de cerfs et un puma. J'ai bu plus que de raison.

De retour à la villa, tout le monde était là. Je ne m'attarde pas. Leurs pensées sont explicites. Ils ont passé quelques heures auprès de mon ange. Elle était souriante et rigolait. Ses yeux pétillaient, et des petites fossettes se formaient sur ses joues quand elle sourit. Bella est magnifique.

Je m'affale sur mon sofa et me plonge dans un bouquin. Mon portable m'informe de l'arrivée d'un message. Numéro inconnu.

_**Edward, **_

_**j'aimerais pouvoir te parler**_

_**t'expliquer mes réactions**_

_**demain 10h chez moi**_

_**je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas venir**_

_**Bella **_

Si mon coeur pouvait encore battre, il le ferait à une vitesse folle. Une foule de sentiments me submergea: joie, peur, appréhension...

Je m'empresse de lui répondre.

**Bella,**

**J'accepte avec joie ton invitation**

**A demain**

**Edward**

_Tu m'as l'air heureux Edward pensa Jasper_

Je le suis Jazz. Murmurais-je en sachant qu'il m'entendrait

La nuit m'a paru interminable. J'ai tapé sur les nerfs de mon frère qui ressentait mon impatience. Emmet, bien évidemment, s'est bien moqué de moi.

**_Bah alors Eddy, tu es impatient de revoir ta chérie. Je commençais à désespérer. Il t'aura tout de même fallu 90 ans pour tomber amoureux. Comme c'est émouvant, j'en pleurerais presque. **

Il fait semblant d'essuyer ses larmes avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant.

Pour toute réponse je grognais.

Avant de partir, il me fallait trouver Alice. Elle était dans sa chambre,en train de dessiner des croquis de vêtements. Elle a un énorme talent dans l'art de la mode.

**_ Salut soeurette! **

**_Salut frérot! Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. Me dit elle avec un grand sourire. **

Ce sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. En essayant de lire ses pensées, je me retrouve avec le listing des tissus pour ses créations.

**_ Alice pourquoi me caches tu tes pensées? Râlais-je **

**_ Tu verras bien. Mais ça devrait te plaire. Allez maintenant, vas t'en avant d'être en retard. **

Je quitte sa chambre en grommelant « saleté de voyante » ce qui provoqua le rire de Jasper. Il devait être au courant de ce qu'elle avait vu...

J'embrasse ma mère avant de partir.

_Ca va aller Edward, tu feras ce qu'il faut. Pensa t-elle_

Pour toute réponse, je lui adresse un petit sourire et file vers ma Volvo.

Avant de me rendre chez Bella, je passe lui acheter un chocolat chaud. Rose m'a dit qu'elle adorait ça.

9H55, je me gare devant chez elle. Je souffle un bon coup et frappe à sa porte.

Je l'entends se précipiter vers l'entrée. Ca me fait sourire. Serait -elle pressée?

Elle m'ouvre enfin. Sublime. Mes souvenirs d'elle ne lui ont pas rendu justice.

Elle porte un jean slim noir taille basse, moulant à la perfection son petit corps et un haut blanc à manche longue épousant parfaitement ses formes.

Ses cheveux courts chocolats sont désordonnés, ça lui donne un petit air sauvage...sexy...

_Putain Cullen reprends-toi! Explications avant tout, juste ça! Pensais-je_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là à nous observer mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de l'admirer.

Elle se décide à prendre la parole.

**_ Bonjour. Souffla t-elle**

**_ Bonjour**

Elle me fait entrer. Je lui donne son chocolat chaud. Elle me gratifie d'un magnifique sourire en guise de remerciement. Nous nous installâmes sur un canapé du salon. Chacun à une extrémité.

Le moment était venu...

**Sadique jusqu'au bout hein? **

**Chapitre un peu triste mais promis le chapitre 6 sera plus joyeux et ce sera enfin la grande discussion Edward-Bella**

**J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience...**

**Plus de reviews moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre!!!**

**A la prochaine!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Réconciliation et amitiés

**Coucou voilà la chapitre 6 tant attendu!**

**Régalez vous bien!**

**===***===**

**Je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une trace de leur passage! C'est super gentil de votre part!**

**===***===**

**Dédicace**

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Mamoure21!**

**C'est une personne en or! **

**Marion, merci pour de prendre du temps pour corriger mes chapitres, pour m'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et pour être toi tout simplement. **

**Avoir fait le choix de travailler en partenariat avec toi et quelque chose que je ne regrette pas, loin de là! **

**Gros bisous **

**Marnchoups **

**===***===**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter et les faire jouer comme je le souhaite.**

**===***===**

**Chapitre 6 : Réconciliation et amitiés**

**===***===**

**Playlist: Strawberry Swing de Coldplay**

**===***===**

_Elle me fait entrer. Je lui donne son chocolat chaud. Elle me gratifie d'un magnifique sourire en guise de remerciement. Nous nous installâmes sur un canapé du salon. Chacun à une extrémité. _

_Le moment était venu..._

**Pov Bella**

Edward et moi étions installés dans mon salon, chacun à une extrémité du canapé. L'heure des explications est là. Je ne peux plus reculer, je ne dois pas reculer. Il le faut, pour moi, pour lui, pour nous.

_Allez Bella, inspire, expire, il ne va pas te mordre pensais-je _

_**_**_**Comment vas****-tu? Osais-je demander**

_Wouah Bella! Quel courage ! On est pas arrivé à cette vitesse... souffla mon Jiminy Cricket_

_Stupide conscience râlais-je intérieurement_

**_ Je vais bien merci mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Me répondit Edward. **

Un magnifique sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh non, pas ce sourire! Il veut ma mort! Comment veut-il que je garde les idées claires...

**_****Ç**a va mieux. J'ai eu quelques jours pour réfléchir à certaines choses. Soufflais-je en évitant soigneusement son regard hypnotisant.

**_Et ça donne quoi?**

La question qui tue. C'est le moment du déballage de sentiments. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé, remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine et souffle un bon coup avant de me lancer.

**_Edward, tout d'abord, je souhaiterai m'excuser. **

Il allait répliquer mais je l'en empêchais d'un signe de la main.

**_ Je voudrai m'excuser pour ma réaction excessive de la dernière fois à Port Angeles. Enfin pas pour être partie car j'étais vraiment très remontée contre toi. **

Un léger rire sarcastique me secoue.

_** Je te demande de me pardonner pour ne pas avoir voulu entendre tes explications. En te voyant avec ta copine, je me suis sentie**** trahie****. Enfin je veux dire, on était censé passer la soirée ensemble et te voir dans les bras de cette fille m'a fait me sentir comme une roue de secours. Expliquais-je**

**_ Comment peux-tu penser ça Bella? S'exclama Edward**

Je lui adressais un regard significatif.

_**Quand je t'ai proposé d'aller au bal avec moi, j'étais sincère Bella. J'étais plus qu'heureux que tu me proposes une soirée DVD. Pour moi, l'essentiel était de passer la soirée avec toi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Isabella. M'avoua-t-il en plongeant ses pupilles fauves dans le chocolat des miennes. **

_Qui a osé augmenter le chauffage d'un coup! Il fait chaud non? Merde je rougis. C'est nouveau ça! Pensais-je_

**_Hum... Enfin voilà, te voir avec cette fille accrochée à toi m'a fait mal. Depuis la mort de mes parents, je ne voulais plus jamais m'attacher à quiconque et vous avez débarqué ta famille et toi dans ma vie en bousculant toutes mes résolutions. J'ai essayé de lutter contre ce flot de sentiments qui naissait en moi mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je me suis laissée faire, et au final, ce n'est pas si désagréable d'avoir des personnes sur qui compter...**

Je relevais mon regard pour croiser celui d'Edward. Il attendait que je continue. Mais pour la suite, j'allais me mettre à nu. Chose véritablement difficile pour moi. Avant de perdre le peu courage qu'il me restait en me perdant dans sa contemplation je continuais:

_** Chose que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était de m'attacher encore plus à une personne. ****À**** toi. Je me suis battue contre ****ça****, mais quand tu m'as ****demandé**** de t'accompagner au bal , j'ai laissé libre court à mes sentiments. J'effaçais toutes mes ****réticences **** . Ce jour****là à Port Angeles, tout m'est revenu en pleine face. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû craquer, je n'aurais pas dû accepter votre amitié, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ta proposition. J'étais dévastée. Mais tes soeurs et plus particulièrement Rosalie, m'ont fait réfléchir. Je vais arrêter de lutter et laisser libre cours au destin... soufflais-je**

Je n'osais pas lever la tête, de peur de croiser le regard de mon « ami ». J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y lire. Je le sentis bouger. Il vint se placer devant moi, assis sur la table basse, face au canapé.

Mon regard restait braqué au sol, fixant un point imaginaire. Une main froide s'empara de la mienne, l'emprisonnant dans une douce prison. Un doigt glissa sous mon menton pour me faire rencontrer un magnifique visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien.

**_ Bella, je ne te ferai jamais souffrir. J'étais on ne peut plus sérieux tout à l'heure en disant que je tenais à toi. Je te remercie de t'être ouverte à moi. Je me doute que ça doit être difficile pour toi. Tu t'es forgée une carapace et elle est très difficile à briser. Une faille à été faite dedans et nous avons pu t'atteindre légèrement. Tu nous as laissé entrevoir la personne que tu es réellement. Mais avec cet incident, tu as renforcé ce mur qui t'entoure. Isabella, accepterais-tu que je t'aide à faire tomber les briques qui cache la magnifique femme que tu es? **

_Oh mon Dieu! Il me fait quoi là. Pensais-je_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre tellement sa proposition me trouble mais en même temps, elle me touche énormément. Mon coeur cogne dans ma poitrine, ma respiration s'accélère. Mon amour pour lui explose dans tout mon être. Moi Isabella Swan, je suis amoureuse d'un être parfait. Je ne vais plus résister. Quelques barrières tombent. C'est avec joie que je les regarde faire.

**_ Oui Edward, j'accepte. Dis-je déterminée. **

Avant que je ne puisse dire autre chose, il m'entraîna dans une douce étreinte. Ma première réaction a été de me raidir, mais après quelques secondes mon corps se détendit totalement dans les bras d'Edward. Je laissais ma tête reposée sur son torse dur comme du marbre. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne en me soufflant un « merci »au creux de l'oreille.

Je ne saurai pas dire, combien de temps nous sommes restés enlacer. Quelques secondes, minutes ou heures...

Le temps n'avait plus d'importance à cet instant.

Je me sentais bien, comme je l'avais rarement été. Edward m'embrassait parfois légèrement le sommet du crâne. Ses gestes, d'une infinie tendresse, me firent comprendre  
l'étendue de mes sentiments pour lui.

Je me décidais tout de même de me détacher de son emprise. Je ne savais pas quoi dire après ce moment rempli de douceur.

Je connaissais maintenant l'ampleur de me sentiments pour l'Adonis en face de moi. Je suis prête à avancer avec lui. Mais à petits pas. Je venais d'en faire un énorme en acceptant de lâcher prise totalement mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir m'engager de suite dans une relation amoureuse qui peut soit me rendre la plus heureuse soit me faire souffrir.

**_ Edward, je suis d'accord pour avancer avec toi. Je tiens énormément à toi et je ne te cache pas que ça me fait un peu peur. Serais-tu d'accord pour y aller doucement avec moi? demandais-je **

**_ Bella, nous ferons à ton rythme. Mais sache que je ne te laisserai plus t'éloigner de moi. Jamais. **

**Et pour mettre les choses définitivement au clair. Ce que tu as vu la dernière fois entre Tanya et moi, est un gros malentendu. **

A la mention de la blondasse digne du magazine Playboy, je me renfrognais. Edward remarqua mon trouble et reprit mes mains, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens. Ce geste, se voulant rassurant provoqua un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_Je n'ose même pas imaginer ma réaction si on s'embrasse un jour, pensais-je_

**_ Tanya prétend être amoureuse de moi depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais répondu à ses avances. Elle ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'intéressera jamais. Ce jour là à Port Angeles, elle m'a pris par surprise. Elle a surgi de nul part et m'a embrassé. Quand tu as vu mes mains sur sa taille, c'était pour la repousser. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer, que tu étais déjà partie. Bella pardonne-moi. En aucun cas, je n'ai voulu te faire souffrir. La seule personne avec qui je veux être, que j'ai envie d'embrasser, de tenir dans mes bras, c'est toi, uniquement toi. M'avoua-t-il. **

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'avais envie des mêmes choses. Mais de là à les avouer, faut pas pousser non plus. Pour toute réponse, je lui déposais un bisou sur la joue. Ce contact avec sa peau glacée me brûla les lèvres. Pas de douleurs, non. Une sorte d'électricité s'est propagée dans tout mon corps.

Nous passions le reste de la journée à apprendre à nous connaître. Il se moquait ouvertement de moi car il a remarqué que je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, donc parler de moi était un énorme effort.

Vers 20H, il décida de rentrer chez-lui. Nous étions tous deux devant ma porte d'entrée, plongés dans le regard de l'autre. L'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité. Son corps m'attirait comme un aimant.

Cette journée ensemble m'a permis de découvrir l'homme parfait qu'il était. Doux, attentionné, patient...

**_ Je te vois demain en cours? me demanda-t-il**

**_ Oui soufflais-je complètement obnubilée par sa personne. **

_Merde Bella à petits pas on a dit pensais-je_

_Tu as dit, moi j'ai rien dit! Répliqua ma conscience_

_Tu es censée être en accord avec moi non? _

_Comment veux-tu que je sois en accord avec toi alors que tu meurs d'envie de lui sauter dessus mais que Mademoiselle se retient? Hein? _

_Je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus! _

_Mais oui, arrête d'essayer de t'en persuader! _

_Dans le genre conscience la plus casse pieds tu remportes la palme toi!_

Je deviens vraiment folle. Je discute avec ma conscience maintenant!

En revenant à la réalité, je vis qu'Edward m'observait intensément. Sa main va caresser ma joue lentement. Mon corps s'embrasa à ce contact innocent. Je lui attrapais la main avant de mourir de combustion spontanée et la serrais dans la mienne.

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

**_Bonne soirée Bella dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. **

Et moi comme une conne, je restais plantée là, immobile. Mes membres ne me répondaient plus. Mon corps est complètement engourdi.

Edward Cullen me rendra folle.

**Pov Edward**

Et bien, on peut dire que cette journée était très...intéressante.

Je l'avais passé avec Bella et ne l'avais pas vu défiler. Nous avions appris à nous connaître l'un l'autre. Je devais surveiller mes dires pour ne pas trahir notre secret. Mentir à mon ange ne me plaisait guère, j'aimerais tant tout lui avouer mais, je peux être sûr qu'après cette révélation elle fuirait.

À cette perspective, mon coeur mort se sert violemment.

Je n'arrive pas à envisager qu'elle puisse s'éloigner de moi. Cette journée avec elle n'a fait qu'amplifier l'amour que je lui porte.

Le contact de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne glacée m'a électrisé. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille sensation.

Bella m'avait expliqué les raisons de son attitude, même si je les connaissais de part mes soeurs, l'entendre me le dire m'avait comblé, car ça prouve qu'elle a un minimum confiance en moi.

J'avais accepté d'aller à son rythme pour peut-être un futur « nous ». Je vais devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de contrôle pour réfréner la soif qui m'envahit lorsque je suis à ses côtés. Pas la soif de sang, certes il m'attire plus que de raison, mais je l'aime tellement qu'il est inconcevable que le monstre en moi resurgisse. La soif qui emplit tout mon corps, est quelque chose qui m'était encore inconnue il y a quelques temps, du désir.

Je désire Isabella plus que tout. L'avoir dans mes bras tout à l'heure était magique. Pouvoir la serrer contre moi, lui tenir la main peuvent paraître des choses futiles vues de l'extérieur mais pour moi c'étaient des actes que je ne me lasserai jamais de faire.

En partant, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. Ce simple effleurement m'a donné envie d'approfondir le baiser.

Je me suis rapidement écarté avant de ne pouvoir m'arrêter. Je lui ai promis que nous prendrions notre temps et je tiendrai ma promesse.

Je n'attends qu'une chose, être au lendemain pour pouvoir la revoir, lui parler, la toucher.

Elle est ma drogue, je ne peux plus m'en passer, je ne veux pas m'en passer.

En rentrant à la villa, je constatais qu'elle était vide. Un mot était déposé sur la guéridon de l'entrée.

**Partie de base-ball à la prairie, temps à l'orage**

**Viens calmer tes ardeurs à tapant quelques balles**

**Emmet**

Mon frère ne peut s'empêcher de faire de l'humour. Autant il peut être marrant, autant sur le moment ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Calmer mes ardeurs, que veut-il dire par là. Je n'ai aucune envie de supporter leurs pensées et leurs regards. Alice se chargera de les mettre au courant. La vie privée n'a vraiment rien de privé dans cette famille, quoique de vie non plus!

Je monte prendre une douche rapide et m'habille à vitesse vampirique.

Mon ange me manque. Les heures s'écoulent lentement. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je cours à travers la forêt en direction de chez Bella. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Pas étonnant, il est 4H du matin.

Sa chambre donne sur la forêt. J'ouvre doucement la porte fenêtre et pénètre dans la pièce. Elle est là, étendue dans son grand lit. Elle est sublime. Son corps est détendu, son visage apaisé, sa respiration est lente. Elle dort profondément.

Je prends le temps d'observer sa chambre pour la première fois. Elle est décorée avec goût. Elle reflète Bella. Les murs sont parmes et prunes. Sur un pan de mur se trouve une grande bibliothèque pleine à craquer. Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle m'a confié adorer lire. En face de son lit, un grand miroir est accroché.

_Il peut être utile ce miroir! Un au-dessus du lit aussi serait pas mal!_

_Putain Cullen, tu as dit quoi là? _

_Moi? Rien..._

_Si! Le miroir te donne des idées! _

_Mais non! Tu as mal compris! Foutue conscience. _

_Reprends toi et vite!_

Je suis vraiment atteint moi. Emmet sort de mon corps. Depuis quand ai-je des idées lubriques moi?

_Depuis que tu as rencontré Bella me souffla ma conscience. _

Cette fille a réveillé l'homme qui était en moi. Je retourne à ma contemplation. Pas de la chambre, non, de mon amour.

Elle s'agite dans son sommeil. Je m'élance vivement vers la fenêtre mais elle commence à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles. Intéressant. Bella parle en dormant. Je me rapproche d'elle en espérant comprendre ses paroles sans queux ni têtes.

D'un coup, ses propos attisent ma curiosité. « Je l'aime »

Bella est amoureuse? De qui? Depuis quand? Imaginer que ça ne soit pas moi m'accable de douleur.

Il me faut savoir. J'en ai besoin.

**_ Bella qui aimes-tu? Chuchotais-je en espérant qu'elle me réponde malgré son lourd sommeil. **

Quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité s'écoulent avant qu'elle ne me réponde

**_ Edward, je l'aime mais j'ai peur, marmonna-t-elle avant de se retourner et de replonger dans ses rêves. **

Bordel de merde! Elle m'aime! Bella m'aime! Je me retiens difficilement de sauter partout comme un gamin de cinq ans. A cet instant, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Même si elle ne me l'a pas dit en étant consciente, elle me l'a avoué. Ces mots dans sa bouche sont magnifiques, tout comme elle.

Son réveil va bientôt sonner. Elle va se réveiller. Avant de devoir la quitter, je ne peux me retenir de poser mes lèvres sur elle. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front, lui caresse la joue avant de retourner chez-moi me changer et récupérer ma voiture pour me rendre au lycée et revoir Bella.

**Pov Bella**

Foutu réveil!!!

Après avoir fait taire brutalement le bruit agressif que diffusait mon réveil, j'émerge difficilement de mon cocon douillet.

Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ma journée passée avec Edward, mais je me sens plus légère aujourd'hui.

Je fonce à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche expresse. L'odeur de mon gel douche à la fraise emplit l'air. Je me sèche et me dirige vers mon armoire pour trouver de quoi m'habiller.

J'enfile un jean 501, un haut blanc à manches longues et mes converses! J'entreprends de me maquiller légèrement et je me lisse les cheveux. Prête pour retourner en cours...

_Surtout prête à retrouver ton Apollon me souffle ma petite voix_

_Oh la ferme toi! _

Je me fais chauffer une tasse de chocolat au lait tout en préparant mon sac.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je suis dans ma voiture pour aller affronter une journée de bourrage de crâne!

En arrivant sur le parking, je repère la Volvo d'Edward et tous les Cullen autour.

Je me gare non loin d'eux. Je récupère mon sac et me dirige vers eux.

**_Salut tout le monde! Lançais-je avec un sourire**

**_Coucou Bella! Me répondent Alice et Rose en venant m'embrasser. **

**_ Hey Pitchoune comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Pas de baignade en vue? S'esclaffa Emmet **

Pour toute réponse, je lui adressais un regard que je voulais noir mais ça ne fit que redoubler son hilarité.

**_Ah tu m'as manqué Bella! **

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, je me retrouvais coincée dans une étreinte d'ours à en étouffer.

**_Em' tu me sers tellement fort que tu vas finir par me briser les côtes. Réussis-je à articuler difficilement. **

Il me relâcha soudainement et m'envoya valdinguer plus loin. Deux mains blanches vinrent me soutenir m'évitant ainsi de m'écraser au sol.

Je me retournais pour voir à qui elles appartenaient et je me retrouvais devant mon Dieu vivant.

_**Merci****, ****soufflais-je**

**_ De rien. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui? Me demanda Edward en me maintenant toujours par la taille. **

**_****Ç****a va. En plus j'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois!**

Une étincelle de joie apparut dans son regard. Pourquoi?

**_Bon, je dois y aller, il me faut aller à l'accueil pour mon absence. **

J'embrassais la joue d'Edward avant de me dégager de ses bras. Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire en réponse.

Une fois que j'ai eu excusé mon absence, je me rends vers mon premier cours: Maths

Les trois premières heures de cours défilèrent rapidement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me perdre dans mes pensées, je devais rattraper mon retard après ces jours d'absences.

Avant de me rendre à mon dernier cours de la matinée, je passe à mon casier pour récupérer mes livres.

J'ai le malheur de trouver sur mon chemin Lauren et Jessica, un air mauvais sur leurs visages peinturlurés.

Je vais pour les contourner mais elles me bloquent le passage. Un peu d'action en cette fin d'avant midi ne sera nuisible pour personne si?

**_ Que puis-je faire pour vous? **

Elles se plantèrent devant moi, les bras croisés sur leurs poitrines siliconées.

**_On veut que tu restes loin d'Edward! Il est à nous! Cracha Lauren**

Pour toute réponse je riais.

**_ Ecoutez-moi attentivement toutes les deux! Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personnes et encore moins de vous. Concernant Edward, je crois qu'il est assez grand pour savoir qui il souhaite voir l'approcher. Alors maintenant vous allez me lâcher car ma patience vous concernant à des limites et là elles sont mises à rude épreuve. Donc bougez-vous avant que je vous refasse le portrait!**

**_ Ne rêve pas Isabella, Edward ne sera jamais à toi. Tu ne vaux rien comparée à nous. Cingla Jessica**

**_ Putain mais c'est pas vrai! Vous êtes bouchées ou quoi? Il vous reste si peu de neurones pour arriver à comprendre une phrase simple! Je vais réessayer en articulant vous comprendrais peut-être !! C'est bon? C'est monté dans votre petit cerveau? Raillais-je**

**_Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça! Crois-moi! Tu regretteras d'être venue ici! Cria Lauren**

J'allais leur faire comprendre avec autre chose que des mots quand deux mains froides s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et que des lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, me provoquant des frissons.

**_ Joue le jeu me souffla une sublime voix de ténor au creux de l'oreille. **

**_ Je peux savoir pourquoi ma copine regretterait d'être venue ici? Demanda Edward**

**_ Oh pour rien Eddy! Nous discutions simplement avec...Isabella! Minauda Lauren**

**_ Dis-moi Lauren pourquoi ne dirais-tu pas à mon chéri le sujet de notre si intéressante discussion**?

Tout en disant ça, j'embrassai Edward à la commissure des lèvres, comme il me l'avait fait hier. La même étincelle se fit sentir. Je plongeais mon visage dans le creux de son cou, en jouant le jeu toujours bien sûr.

_Tu es sur que tu n'en profites pas un peu? me dit ma petite voix_

_Mais pas du tout, il nous faut être crédible. _

_Arrête d'essayer de te persuader, tu t'enfonces!!!_

_**_**_**Et bien, nous expliquions à ta copine qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de te tourner autour. Nous savons que c'est uniquement l'attrait de la nouveauté qui te fait aller avec elle! Mais Eddy tu n'as pas besoin d'elle! Nous sommes là nous...flirta Lauren tout en essayant de se coller à lui. **

Les bras d'Edward renforcèrent leur prise sur ma taille. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point ces filles peuvent tomber aussi bas. Elles n'ont donc aucun amour propre. J'attendais avec impatience la réponse de mon « amoureux »...

**_Lauren, laisse-moi t'expliquer certaines choses et c'est valable pour toi aussi Jessica, commença Edward en se détachant de moi. **

Un sentiment de panique commença à grandir en moi. Et si il me rejetait, si en fait il ne tenait pas à moi comme il le prétendait...

Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de mon ventre. J'attendais que la « sentence » tombe.

Je voyais les deux allumeuses pendues à la bouche d'Edward attendant certainement la même chose que moi.

Il se rapprocha d'elles d'une démarche féline, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres du corps des deux greluches.

Quand à moi, je reculais au fur à et à mesure qu'il avançait, ne voulant pas entendre ses propos.

_** Laissez****-****moi vous dire que jamais je ne m'****intéresserai**** à vous. Vous êtes des filles sans aucune personnalité, méchantes et fausses. Et encore je suis gentil. Je ne ****voudrai ****pas trop rabaisser votre ego démesuré. **

Les mâchoires de Lauren et Jessica se décrochèrent sous le choc des paroles prononcées.

**_ Concernant Bella, si je suis avec elle, ce n'est pas pour la « nouveauté » qu'elle représente comme vous le dites si bien, c'est parce qu'elle est tout le contraire de vous! C'est-à-dire, belle, douce, intelligente, attentionnée, gentille... Maintenant si vous voulez bien, avec MA copine nous allons vous laissez, nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire que de perdre notre temps avec vous! **

J'étais figée sur place. Tout comme les deux garces. Si je m'attendais à ça.

Edward se tourna vers moi, son sourire en coin accroché au visage. Je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre. Il entrelaça nos doigts et me tira littéralement pour me faire avancer.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. La boule de souffrance au creux de mon ventre s'évapora comme par magie. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser...

_Wouah! J'adore sa manière de me redonner confiance en moi, pensais-je _

Il nous amena près de sa voiture. Je le regardais, arquant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il nous menait là alors que nous avions cours.

**_ Sécher n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et puis ça ne nous fera pas de mal. M'expliqua-t-il**

**_Je te remercie Edward. Mais tu sais, j'aurais pu me débrouiller seule...**

**_ Bella, je sais très bien que tu les aurais remis à leur place. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le proviseur aurait apprécié ta méthode. Rigola-t-il**

**_ C'est vrai, tu ne serais pas arrivé, je les aurais prises comme punching-ball, j'ai grand besoin d'extérioriser et puis je pense que la dernière fois n'a pas suffi. Dis-je acerbe**

**_Elles sont du genre acharnées! Et puis je t'avouerai que j'ai adoré les rembarrer! S'esclaffa Edward. **

**_ Oui, c'est vrai que voir leur tête se décomposer valait le détour! **

**_Bella, ça te dirait de faire une ballade avec moi, j'aimerais t'amener dans un endroit que j'adore! **

**_ D'accord mais les cours? Demandais-je**

**_ Je t'ai dit que sécher ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps! **

Edward m'ouvrit la portière et attendit que je sois installée pour prendre place à son tour.

**_ Tu sais que ces choses là ne se font plus de nos jours! Le taquinais-je**

**_ Ma mère m'a toujours dit d'être gentleman avec les filles. **

**_ N'empêche, ces choses là se font rares de nos jours, ces manières datent presque du siècle dernier. Rigolais-je**

Je le vis se tendre brusquement, son visage se fermer. Ce changement ne dura que quelques secondes, il reprit très rapidement une attitude normale.

**_ Edward, ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? M'angoissais-je**

**_ Non Bella, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Me rassura-t-il**

Je laissai couler, ne voulant pas me prendre la tête inutilement.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le silence, seul un fond musical troublait ce calme.

Nous roulions une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver sur un chemin de terre menant à la forêt.

**_Que faisons-nous ici? Demandais-je perplexe**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il va nous falloir marcher quelques minutes et nous y serons. Ne bouge pas. **

Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à sortir de l'habitacle.

Je m'empressais de la saisir. Ce simple contact me faisait me sentir bien. Depuis son petit speech de ce matin, j'étais rassurée. Il avait le don de m'apaiser, me calmer.

Tout le long du chemin, Edward ne lâcha pas ma main. Il m'aidait à grimper quand il le fallait, déplacer les branches qui gênaient notre avancée.

Nous arrivions au bout de quelques minutes de marche.

C'est une magnifique clairière qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. Un parterre de fleurs colorées recouvrait le sol. D'énormes chênes entouraient ce petit paradis. Une petite cascade se jetait dans un bras de la rivière traversant la clairière. Cet endroit inspirait au calme, à la plénitude.

**_**Ç**a te plait? me demanda Edward**

**_ C'est magnifique. Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes venir ici. C'est si paisible. **

**_ Jamais personne n'est venu ici avec moi. Tu es la première. M'avoua-t-il**

Cet aveu me touche beaucoup. Plus le temps passe, plus les briques du mur composant ma carapace tombent.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, à discuter de choses et d'autres plus ou moins importantes.

===***===

Les semaines s'écoulent mais ne se ressemblent pas.

J'ai repris mes « entraînements » avec mon nounours préféré. Nous rigolons plus qu'autre chose. Ces séances avec Emmet m'ont permis de me canaliser, d'affaiblir considérablement la rage contenue en moi.

Je me suis également beaucoup rapprochée d'Alice et Rosalie. Nous nous faisons souvent des soirées entre filles, à papoter comme des commères, à rire.

Avec Jasper, nous parlons toujours beaucoup. Son caractère calme et posé est très appréciable.

J'ai appris à ne pas trop me poser de questions concernant les Cullen. Je crois que moins j'en saurai mieux je me porterai. Ils restent avant tout mes amis, et ceux grâce à qui je vais mieux.

Avec Edward, c'est tout autre chose. Nous sommes très souvent ensemble. Nous avons appris à nous connaître. Mon mur s'est totalement effondré en sa présence. Pour notre plus grand bonheur. Sa famille nous taquine souvent sur notre comportement, rares sont les moments où nous sommes l'un sans l'autre. Bien entendu il a des « obligations familiales », durant ces moments, j'en profite pour prendre du temps pour moi, mes cours...

Notre relation est devenue fusionelle. Pas besoin de mots ou de gestes pour se comprendre. De l'extérieur, notre duo peut paraître ambigu. Edward et moi sommes très proches, nous nous baladons fréquemment main dans la main, nous câlinons, des petits bisous très chastes en évitant les lèvres de l'autre...

Il n'y a pas de mots pour nous caractériser, nous ne sommes ni un couple ni des amis. Cette relation nous convient, nous nous épanouissons aux côtés de l'autre sans réfléchir...

Mes sentiments pour lui n'ont fait qu'accroître au fil des jours... Chaque jour qui passe, je l'aime un peu plus, sans savoir que c'est possible.

Nous avons pris l'habitude de passer nos soirées ensemble à regarder la télé ou simplement à discuter. Ce soir ne fait pas exception à la règle. Edward est affalé sur le canapé pendant que je me sers à boire.

J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus proposer à lui ou ses frères et soeurs à boire ou à manger.

Je m'empresse d'aller le rejoindre. Je vais pour me placer sur le fauteuil mais il m'attrape la main et m'attire à lui. Je m'écrase de tout mon poids sur lui.

**_Hey! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Râlais-je faussement.**

**_ Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi? Bouda-t-il en me faisant une moue craquante et à laquelle il sait que je ne peux résister. **

**_ Oh, le grand bébé, il boude! Le taquinais-je**

**_ Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le boudeur! **

En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouvais au sol, Edward sur moi à me faire des chatouilles. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, le suppliais d'arrêter mais rien à faire

**_Je t'en supplie, arrête! Criais-je tout en rigolant comme une enfant**

**_Sinon quoi? Demanda-t-il en continuant de m'administrer sa torture. **

**_ Tu verras! **

Mon ventre me faisait mal à force de rire. Je ne pouvais même pas me soustraire à lui, il m'avait emprisonnée dans l'étau de ses bras. Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Oserais-je?

**Pov Edward **

Depuis des décennies, je vis entouré d'amour. L'amour que se porte les couples de ma famille a toujours été beau mais je me suis souvent demandé si on n'avait pas besoin d'air parfois.

Nous, les vampires avons nos sentiments exacerbés en comparaison des humains. Tout est multiplié par mille.

En évoluant aux côtés de mon ange, Bella, je me suis rendu compte qu'une distance minimale entre elle et moi était douloureuse.

Nous avons une relation bien à nous. Ni amicale, ni amoureuse. C'est nous tout simplement.

Auprès d'elle, j'ai facilement tendance à oublier ma vraie nature. Son sang ne m'attire plus. Un comble pour un être comme moi. Certes son odeur est divine, surtout par temps de pluie, elle est amplifiée. Mais ça réveil plutôt mes désirs humains.

Nos moments me sont précieux. Quand ma nature me rappelle à l'ordre pour la chasse ou par temps ensoleillé, son absence m'est difficile à supporter. Je m'empresse à chaque fois de la rejoindre. Bella ne nous a jamais posé de questions sur notre mode de vie. Elle voit bien que nous ne mangeons pas, ne buvons pas, que nous avons des ressemblances physique...mais elle ne dit rien.

J'évite au maximum de penser au jour où je devrai lui révéler mon état. Alice traque sans cesse ses visions concernant ce moment mais elle ne voit jamais rien. D'après elle, Bella ne s'en préoccupe pas.

Le temps passé avec Bella est toujours magique. J'ai l'impression de renaître auprès d'elle.

Nous avons constamment un contact, comme si un fil invisible nous empêchait de nous séparer. Soit on se tient la main, nous nous câlinons légèrement et de temps en temps des petits bisous.

Ses lèvres m'attirent de plus en plus. Je lutte chaque jours pour réfréner mes pulsions.

Ce soir plus que tout. Je suis allongé sur elle, en train de la chatouiller. L'entendre rire est magique. Il n'y a pas plus beau son au monde.

Nos regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Sa bouche m'attire comme un aimant. Je me penche légèrement pour aller capturer ses douces lèvres. Son regard chocolat m'hypnotise. Je perds pied. Je me sens déconnecté de la réalité.

Un toucher aussi léger qu'une plume brûle mes lèvres glacées.

Je me noie dans cette bulle de douceurs, sans oser reprendre pied de peur que cette sensation ne soit qu'illusion.

Le regard de mon ange est perdu dans le mien.

J'ai besoin d'elle, de ses lèvres, de ses caresses...

Ma bouche fond sur la sienne. Un feu d'artifice illumine notre bulle . Plus rien n'a d'importance.

**Alors alors alors? **

**Cliquez sur la petite bulle et laissez moi vos avis!**

**A très bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7 Fusion

**Et voilà le chapitre 7! **

**un seul mot pour le qualifier: mouvementé**

**Régalez vous bien**

**===***===**

**Je remercie **vini65, elo-didie,galswinthe,leti60, bichou85,emichlo,Ice-Cream-L, Bibounette01,Joannie01,Patiewsnow,marion, aelita48 **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Et également pour les mises en alertes!**

**Sans oublier ma bêta qui m'a aidé pour une partie du chapitre...Surprise? **

**===***===**

**Les personnages appartiennent à **

**===***===**

**Chapitre 7: Fusion**

**Playlist: Des'ree Kissing you et Brian Mc Knight Back to one**

**===***===**

_Un toucher aussi léger qu'une plume brûle mes lèvres glacées. _

_Je me noie dans cette bulle de douceurs, sans oser reprendre pied de peur que cette sensation ne soit qu'illusion. _

_Le regard de mon ange est perdu dans le mien. _

_J'ai besoin d'elle, de ses lèvres, de ses caresses..._

_Ma bouche fond sur la sienne. Un feu d'artifice illumine notre bulle . Plus rien n'a d'importance._

**Pov Bella**

.DIEU

L'instant est magique. Une bulle s'est formée autour de nos deux corps. L'air est empli d'électricité. Tout crépite autour de nous. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois rien mis à part l'homme qui est au dessus de moi avec ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nos bouches se rejoignent en une parfaite synchronisation. Elles se complètent l'une l'autre comme si elles étaient deux moitiés réunies. Ses lèvres sont sucrées. Goût divin. Sa langue glisse avec sensualité sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvre les miennes pour lui laisser accès à ma bouche.

Nos langues se rencontrent, se découvrent, s'apprivoisent pour finalement s'enchevêtrer l'une l'autre. Aucun de nous ne prends le dessus, nos bouches ne se décollent que de quelques millimètres pour pouvoir reprendre notre souffle.

Nous sommes deux junckies en manquent. Le temps s'écoule. Nous n'en tenons pas compte. Aucun de nous ne parle, les regards échangés le font pour nous. Nos bouches se retrouvent fiévreusement.

La frénésie nous emporte.

Nos langues se mêlent l'une à l'autre nous emportant dans un baiser passionné et désireux.

C'est haletante et désorientée que je mets fin à notre « union ».

Mon regard se perds dans celui d'Edward. Ses yeux sont noirs. La passion l'emporte à nouveau. Il plonge sur ma bouche et m'emmène dans un ballet plein de sensualité.

Nous ne sommes plus maîtres de nos corps, il y a des lèvres, des langues, des mains... plus rien n'importe mis à part nous.

Je me sens décollée du sol, Edward me soulève telle une plume. Nous ne cessons notre baiser. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, mes mains s'entortillent dans ses mèches folles. Nos deux corps sont collés l'un à l'autre.

Il nous amène à la chambre et me dépose délicatement sur mon lit. Il s'allonge sur moi, se maintenant d'une main pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur moi.

J'ai l'impression de rêver. Cet être magnifique est avec moi.

Notre nuit est remplie de tendresse...

A l'aube, la fatigue m'envahit. Je cale ma tête dans le cou d'Edward, respirant son odeur envoûtante.

Avant de laisser Morphée m'emporter avec lui, je replonge dans ses yeux dorés.

A cet instant, mon amour pour lui atteint son apogée. Je n'ai plus de doutes, plus de craintes.

Une seule certitude.

**_Je t'aime Edward Cullen**

**_Je t'aime Isabella Swan**

Nous scellons notre amour d'un baiser empli de tendresse.

Je me repositionne contre lui. Ma tête au creux de son cou, ma main posée sur son torse. Une de ses mains enlace ma taille fortement comme pour ne pas me laisser partir. Aucune chance. Edward est devenu la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Son autre main caresse légèrement ma joue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce torpeur m'envahit me plongeant dans de magnifiques rêves d'Edward et moi...

**Pov Edward**

À cet instant, toutes traces du vampire que je suis a disparues. Je suis simplement un homme amoureux d'une femme sublime.

Cette soirée a été magique.

Embrasser Bella est une chose magnifique. Tenir son corps frêle contre le mien est une chose inouïe. Sa chaleur brûlant ma peau de glace, ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes, sentir ses petites mains parcourir mon corps.

Des sensations qui m'ont provoqué milles frissons de bien être.

L'appel de son sang n'était qu'un souvenir éloigné. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir la chance de vivre ça et encore moins avec une humaine.

Dans ses bras, j'oublie tout. Sa mortalité, son sang, ma nature, mon mode de vie. Il n'y a qu'elle.

Entendre ces trois petits mots « je t'aime » m'ont mis dans un état extatique.

Cette nuit a été de loin la meilleure de toutes ces cents dernières années.

La passion nous a emporté. Nos corps étaient guidés par tout l'amour que nous éprouvons pour l'autre.

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, nos gestes et nos regards parlaient pour nous.

L'osmose est le mot qui nous définit.

Le soleil se lève donnant des reflets orangés à la pièce. Le corps de ma déesse n'en est que sublimé.

Elle dort contre moi, son corps moulé contre le mien comme si elle voulait se fondre en moi.

A cette idée, je me met à sourire béatement.

Je me sens enfin complet. Bella a comblé le vide en moi. Je vis un bonheur à l'état pur. Elle est mon âme soeur. Je l'aimerai pour l'éternité et je vais tâcher de lui démontrer chaque jour.

Notre relation a toujours été particulière, surtout ces derniers temps. Nous sommes fusionnels.

Elle est mon yin, je suis son yang. Elle est une part de moi comme je suis une part d'elle.

===***===

La respiration de ma belle commence à s'accélérer, son réveil est proche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'agite légèrement. Une de ses jambes s'emmêlent aux miennes frôlant au passage ma partie sensible.

Un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge.

_Putain de bordel de merde!!! Contrôle Cullen! Pensais-je_

Mon désir pour elle n'a fait que s'accroître depuis cette nuit. Je dois utiliser beaucoup de self-contrôle pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et lui faire l'amour sur le champs.

Je crois qu'il va me falloir prendre sur moi. Je ne sais même pas si Bella en a envie. Quoique cette nuit son désir a parlé pour elle.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon ange, émergeant doucement des bras de Morphée.

Des lèvres d'une douceur extrême m'embrassèrent dans le cou.

**_ Bonjour princesse. Tu as bien dormi? **

**_ Hum...**

Sa réponse me fit rire. Bella ne serait pas du matin on dirait.

**_Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ou pour un non? **

**_Je voulais pas me réveiller, j'ai fait un très beau rêve. **

Son souffle chaud se répercutant sur ma peau provoqua des frissons le long de mon échine.

**_Ah oui? Tu peux me raconter ce rêve? **

Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

**_Tu étais avec moi comme maintenant, j'étais dans tes bras et tu me disais que tu m'aimais. **

**_C'était un joli rêve en effet. Tu sais quoi? **

**_Quoi? **

Je la relevais de façon à ce qu'elle soit sur moi. J'encadrais son visage de mes mains et rapprochais ma bouche de la sienne, à seulement quelques millimètres de ses lèvres je lui soufflais un « je t'aime » avant de m'en emparer et de l'embrasser avec amour.

Notre baiser tout d'abord sage devint rapidement voluptueux. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois ce matin. Une bataille acharnée se jouait. Personne ne voulait la remporter pour ne pas cesser ce moment.

Mes mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes. Une partit se placer dans le creux de ses reins, s'aventurant sous son haut pour caresser sa peau douce et chaude. L'autre longeait ses flancs, effleurant sa poitrine pour se poser sur sa nuque.

Bella fourrageait dans ma tignasse désordonnée. Il nous fallut interrompre le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Même si je n'ai nullement besoin de respirer, j'étais tout aussi haletant que mon ange.

Elle est magnifique avec ses lèvres gonflées du fait de nous être embrassés, ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnant un air de sauvageonne la rendant plus sexy qu'elle ne l'est déjà et ses joues rougies par le plaisir.

Je me perdais dans ma contemplation quand Bella y coupa court en reprenant la parole.

**_C'est encore mieux que dans mon rêve. **

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse en le caressant du bout des doigts. La matinée se déroula au même rythme que cette nuit. Juste de l'amour et de la tendresse.

En début d'après midi, je me décidai à rentrer un peu chez moi pour rassurer ma famille et surtout pour chasser. Les montées de désirs m'ont donné soif. Je ne veux pas tenter le diable en restant auprès de ma belle.

Nous étions enlacés sur le canapé du salon en train de nous câliner.

**_Princesse, je vais devoir y aller si on ne veut pas voir toute ma famille débarquer. **

**_Oh d'accord, je comprends! Souffla-t-elle déçue**

Savoir qu'elle voulait que je reste auprès d'elle gonfla mon coeur de joie.

**_ Je repasse plus tard ça te va? **

**_ Hey, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas. Va profiter de ta famille. Je vais en profiter pour potasser mes cours! **

Avant de partir, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser langoureusement. Nous nous séparions le souffle court. Je m'imprégnais de son odeur envoûtante pour combler mon manque d'elle.

**_Tu devrais y aller avant que je t'en empêche! Me dit-elle en se dégageant de moi**

**_Ça serait mal? Demandais-je taquin**

**_ Ne me tente pas Edward! **

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste pourtant banal réveilla instantanément mon besoin de la faire mienne.

Je me rapprochai dangereusement d'elle, je lui murmurai à l'oreille:

**_ J'y vais avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler**

Ma voix était rauque, reflétant mon envie d'elle.

Bella plongea son regard noirci dans le mien. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire un mot qui pourrait me faire craquer et partis nous sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cette femme était une véritable tentatrice. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir résister à l'appel de son corps de déesse. Mais je ne veux pas plonger dans les délices de l'amour maintenant.

Bella reprend peu à peu confiance en elle. Je veux lui prouver que je ne la laisserai jamais, que je l'aimerai toute ma « vie ». Lui prouver mon amour chaque jours qui passent.

En moins de dix minutes, je me garai devant la villa. J'entendai ma famille piétiner sur place, se posant mille et une questions sur ma relation avec Bella. Je sens que les minutes qui vont suivre ne vont pas être de tout repos.

À peine ai-je franchi la porte que le petit lutin qui me sert de soeur sautillait jusqu'à moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Edward, j'ai tout vu mais je n'ai rien dit! Je te laisse le faire mais je veux que tu saches que je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Vous le méritez. Pensa Alice _

Pour toute réponse, je lui embrassai le front en lui soufflant un « merci » avant de rejoindre les autres.

**_ Raconte nous petit frère! Tu as fait des folies de ton corps toute la nuit? S'esclaffa Emmet**

Celui-là, il ne changera jamais. Je crois que le mot « sexe » et lui sont deux choses indissociables. Rose le calma rapidement en lui assenant une tape magistrale derrière la tête.

**_ Mais Rose!!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit? Râla mon frère. **

**_Des bêtises pour changer: Alors Edward comment va Bella? Me demanda Rosalie**

**_Elle va très bien Rose! Dis-je**

Un sourire niai apparut sur mon visage aux souvenirs de mes dernières heures passées avec elle. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

**_ Arrête de nous faire attendre! Nous voulons tous savoir! S'impatienta ma mère**

_Si elle décide de s'y mettre aussi, j'en ai pas fini pensais-je _

_**_**_**Je suppose que vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré depuis hier. Bella et moi sommes ensemble. **

Leurs réactions ne se font pas attendre. J'ai droit à une accolade de tous mais leurs pensées grouillent de questions.

**_Edward, mon fils, je suis très heureux pour toi. Mais tu sais que Bella devra être mise au courant à un moment ou un autre de notre nature à tous. Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher ça indéfiniment. Elle a le droit de savoir avec qui elle est. M'expliqua mon père**

Je sais que je lui dois la vérité. Elle nous fait confiance. Elle nous a laissé briser sa carapace. Ses barrières sont toutes tombées ou presque. Je ne peux pas continuer à lui cacher. Je ne veux plus lui mentir.

**_Tu as raison Carlisle. Je lui dirai la vérité. Mais laissez-moi un peu de temps. **

**_Prends ton temps fils. Et sache que nous te soutiendrons quels que soient ton choix. **

L'interrogatoire n'en finissait plus. Emmet se demandait si nous avions couché ensemble. Les filles voulaient les détails, choses que je ne leurs donnerai pas. Même si Alice a vu une grande partie, il reste des mystères pour elle.

Jasper se demande si son sang ne m'a pas tenté. Ma mère est aux anges. Elle s'est inquiétée pendant des décennies, elle pensait que j'avais été transformé trop tôt. Ne pas me voir en couple l'inquiétait plus que de raison. La voilà rassurée.

Quand enfin leur curiosité a été satisfaite, je suis parti chasser avec Jazz. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Il sait être sérieux contrairement à Em'. Etant d'un naturel calme et réfléchi, il sera de bon conseil pour l'attitude que je dois adopter envers ma belle.

===***===

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Bella et moi étions ensemble. Quinze jours de bonheur total. Nous ne pouvions plus nous passer de l'autre. Le retour au lycée a été dur.

Le lundi, j'étais passé chercher Bella chez-elle. Mes frères et soeurs avaient pris la M3 de Rose.

Quand ils nous ont vu arriver, ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de nous taquiner, surtout Emmet. Heureusement, Bella a du répondant et elle a su le remballer comme il faut ce qui a provoqué l'hilarité de tous sauf du principal intéressé.

Nous nous étions rendus en cours main dans la main, ce qui bien entendu attira tous les regards sur nous. Lauren et Jessica n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir compris. Elles lançaient des regards noirs à ma douce, qui en voyant ça était prête à se jeter sur elles. J'avais un bon moyen pour calmer ma petite tigresse. Je l'embrassais, coupant court à toutes agressions possibles.

Les journées étaient longues. Le seul cours que nous avions en commun était biologie. Je pouvais quand même la voir à travers l'esprit des autres élèves mais ça me frustrait. Ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher...

Nous passions notre temps libre à nous câliner, à profiter de l'autre, à approfondir notre connaissance de l'autre.

J'ai envie d'inviter mon ange à passer une soirée en amoureux. Depuis que nous sommes en couple, je n'ai pas pu profiter d'elle. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous en empêche. Je pense l'amener pique-niquer à notre clairière. Bella adore y aller.

La journée de cours est finie. Je vais chercher ma douce au gymnase. Son dernier cours était sport.

Quand enfin elle sort, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Chaque jours qui passent, elle est encore plus belle.

**_Salut ma puce! Ton cours s'est bien passé? Demandais-je en l'attirant contre moi. **

**_Coucou! Tu parles, le prof' nous fait pratiquer le badminton! Râla-t-elle **

Elle se colla encore plus contre moi, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'inspirai à plein poumon sa délicieuse flagrance sucrée. Au bout de quelques minutes, je nous guidai vers ma voiture afin de rentrer chez-elle.

===***===

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans sa cuisine. J'étais assis sur le plan de travail. Bella entre mes jambes sirotant un verre de lait.

**_Princesse, ça te dit qu'on sorte tous les deux demain? **

**_Euh...Edward, nous sommes toujours tous les deux! S'esclaffa-t-elle**

La voir sourire me rendait euphorique. Ses fossettes étaient à croquer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer une main sur sa joue.

**_ Un rendez-vous Bella, notre premier. **

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

**_C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu de rencard! Et où m'emmenez-vous Mr Cullen? **

**_Surprise mon ange! Dis-je**

**_ T'es même pas drôle mon amour! Bouda-t-elle**

En la voyant faire, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce qui la rendit furieuse. Elle se dégagea de moi vivement ce qui redoubla mon hilarité à son encontre. La voir énervée me fait penser à un petit chaton enragé.

Je m'empressai de la rattraper et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Sa colère s'évapora instantanément.

_Ah c'est magique l'amour pensais-je_

La soirée passa rapidement. Bella et moi fîmes nos devoirs et finissions la soirée en regardant un DVD. Je rentrai chez-moi juste après, ne préférant pas succomber à la tentation. Nous étions comme deux aimants luttant pour ne pas se sauter dessus.

La journée du lendemain passa à une allure d'escargot. Dès la fin des cours, je laissai Bella entre les mains de mes soeurs et m'empressai de me rendre à la clairière afin de tout préparer pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Une belle soirée s'annonçait...

**Pov Bella**

Je suis sur un petit nuage depuis deux semaines. Je suis amoureuse d'un homme parfait. Beau, gentil, attentionné et j'en passe. Je pourrais presque écrire un livre avec tous les qualificatifs lui correspondant.

Je me sens revivre quand je suis dans les bras d'Edward. Il m'a invité ce soir à un premier rendez-vous. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il me prépare. En sortant de ma salle de cours, je vois Rose et Lily qui m'attendent.

_**Salut les filles! Que faites-vous là? Demandais-je, un peu ****déçue**** de pas voir mon homme. **

**_ Cache ta joie Bella! Rigola Rose**

**_ Nous t'attendons. On vient chez toi pour t'aider à te préparer pour votre premier rendez-vous à Edward et toi. M'expliqua Alice. **

**_Les filles, vous savez, je sais me préparer toute seule hein! Raillais-je **

**_On le sait! Mais nous voulons que tu sois encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà! **

Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant les paroles de Rose.

C'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous prenons la direction de chez-moi.

**_ Bella, je te donne 10 minutes pas plus pour prendre ta douche! M'ordonna Alice**

**_ À vos ordres chef! Répliquai-je en riant**

L'eau chaude sur mon corps détend agréablement mes muscles. Je ne m'attarde pas sous le jet de peur que le petit lutin tyrannique ne débarque pour m'extraire violemment de ma douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais vêtue d'un peignoir, assise sur le fauteuil de ma coiffeuse avec Rose s'affairant sur mes cheveux et Alice me maquillant.

Je ne prenais pas la peine d'écouter leurs jérémiades sur quelle couleur m'irait au teint ou savoir si elles devaient me raidir les cheveux.

Après deux heures de torture esthétique, j'ai enfin le droit de me regarder.

Mes cheveux étaient raidis mais quelques pointes étaient recourbées me donnant une allure coiffée décoiffée, assortie à mon chéri. Mon maquillage est plus sophistiqué. Mes yeux sont charbonneux et mes lèvres sont brillantes à cause du gloss.

**_ Alors alors Bella, dis-nous? S'impatienta Alice**

**_ Je vous remercie les filles, c'est super! **

Je les enlaçai une par une. En me dirigeant vers mon armoire, je fus arrêtée par Alice.

**_ Tes affaires sont prêtes sur ton lit mais tu t'habilleras plus tard. **

Il me restait une heure avant mon rendez-vous. Les filles et moi allâmes nous installer autour du comptoir dans la cuisine.

**_Alors Bella,comment ça se passe avec mon frère? Me demanda Rosalie**

**_Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Avouai-je avec un sourire niais en pensant à Edward**

**_Oh, il y en a qui sont amoureux! S'extasia Alice**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de l'air attendri du lutin.

**_Bella, parlons peu mais parlons bien. As-tu couché avec mon frère? **

**_Les filles, je vous adore, sincèrement, mais ça nous regarde Edward et moi vous pensez pas? **

**_Allez Bella, fait pas ta timide! Rose et moi on en discute entre nous, on essaye juste d'oublier que c'est nos frères. M'expliqua-t-elle **

**_ Vous êtes de vraies commères! Rigolais-je**

**_C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes! Allez dis-nous, c'est un bon coup? Insista Rose**

**_La réponse est non. Soufflai-je mal à l'aise de discuter de sexe avec ses soeurs. **

**_Quoi? Hurla Alice **

A son cri, je sursautai. Mais pourquoi hurlait-elle comme ça? C'est pas un drame si nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble si? Bon, j'avoue que mes hormones sont en folies en sa présence.

_Obsédée me souffla ma petite voix. _

_Non réaliste_

_Que tu dis! Dès que tu le vois tu te retiens de lui sauter dessus! _

_Et alors? _

_Obsédée, c'est bien ce que je dis!_

_Rahhhh tu m'énerves! _

_Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche! _

Je coupe court à mon monologue intérieur avant de passer pour une folle.

**_Mon frère n'est pas un bon coup?!? s'étonna Alice**

**_Hein? Mais j'en sais rien moi! **

**_Tu nous as dis « non ». répliqua Rose**

**_J'ai répondu par la négative car nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble. Avouai-je**

Mes deux amies me regardaient comme si je provenais tout droit de Mars. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore?

**_Vous attendez quoi? La Saint Glin-Glin? Railla-Rose**

**_Bein, l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée. **

**_ Tu rigoles, vous êtes toujours ensemble? Répliqua Alice**

**_Bein oui je sais! Et je vous avouerais que ma frustration arrive à son paroxysme. Rigolai-je **

Les filles et moi-même éclatèrent de rire. Quand on sonna à la porte..

. Merde, j'étais encore en peignoir. Je filai rapidement dans ma chambre pour me vêtir en demandant aux filles d'aller ouvrir la porte.

**Pov Edward **

J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de ma Bella devant la clairière illuminée. J'ai tout préparé pour que notre premier rendez-vous soit parfait. J'ai chassé plus que de raison pour ne prendre aucun risque en présence de mon ange et de son irrésistible parfum.

Il est bientôt l'heure pour moi d'aller la chercher. Je m'empresse de rentrer à la villa et fonce sous la douche. Deux minutes plus tard, j'en sortais avec une serviette enroulée autour de ma taille.

Alice, comme à son habitude m'avait préparé mes fringues.

_Comme si à 109 ans, j'étais pas capable de m'habiller seul pensais-je_

J'enfilai un jean et une chemise noire. Je remontai les manches jusqu'à mes coudes et mit mes chaussures. Un passage express devant le miroir pour essayer de me coiffer. Impossible. Je devrai le savoir depuis toutes ces années. Mais comme un con je continue à espérer.

En descendant au rez de chaussée, je vois ma mère en train de travailler sur des plans d'aménagement d'une nouvelle maison qu'elle vient d'acquérir. C'est sa passion, la décoration intérieure.

**_Esmé, j'y vais! Lui indiquais-je**

**_Edward,quand te décideras-tu à nous la présenter cette petite? **

**_Bientôt. Je te le promets. **

Après avoir salué ma « mère », je me dirigeai vers ma Volvo à vitesse vampirique. Le manque de ma princesse se fait sentir. J'arrive rapidement devant chez elle. La Porche d'Alice est garée devant le garage, j'en déduis qu'elles sont encore là à faire souffrir le martyre à Bella à coups de coiffage, maquillage et j'en passe.

_Ah les filles pensais-je _

J'entends leurs éclats de rire. Ça me remplit d'une joie immense de savoir que Bella s'entend bien avec toute ma famille. J'espère que le jour où elle apprendra notre véritable nature, elle restera la même avec nous. Si je devais la perdre, je n'y survivrais pas. Elle est tout pour moi. À cette pensée lugubre, une douleur fulgurante m'oppresse. Je m'empresse d'effacer ces mauvaises images de mon esprit et vais sonner à la porte de ma belle.

À ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas Bella qui m'ouvre mais mes soeurs.

**_Salut Edward! Clament-elles en choeur. **

Elles ont un visage bien trop innocent pour ne pas me cacher quelque chose. En essayant de lire leurs pensées, j'ai droit à leur prochaine soirée entre filles.

**_Les filles pourquoi me cachez-vous vos pensées? Et où est Bella? Demandai-je suspicieux. **

Pour toute réponse, elles rigolèrent et me firent entrer. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en inquiéter que ma déesse apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Je dois avoir l'air con avec ma bouche ouverte et mes yeux écarquillés. Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour la qualifier. Elle est magnifique vêtue ainsi. Elle portait une robe bustier noire très près du corps soulignant ses courbes parfaites. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse laissant apparaître ses jambes fines et musclées.

**_ Tu es...il y a pas de mots...sublime...soufflai-je**

Elle m'adressa un sourire à faire chavirer mon coeur et vint se blottir contre moi en déposant sa bouche pulpeuse contre la mienne.

_Putain, je vais jamais tenir! Mon statut de gentleman va en prendre un coup ce soir...pensais-je_

___**Bonne soirée les amoureux! Pépia Alice en nous gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil tandis que Rose souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de ma douce qui la fit rire. Même avec mon ouïe surdéveloppé****,**** je n'ai pas ****pus**** entendre. **

**_Que vous arrivent-ils à toutes les trois? Râlais-je**

**_Oh, mon amour tu fais ton boudeur! S'esclaffa Bella**

A l'entente du petit nom qu'elle vient de me donner, ma colère s'évapore subitement.

**_Bon, on y va ma puce. Tu es prête? Demandai-je**

**_Oui, nous pouvons y aller, laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac et mon étole et nous pourrons y aller. **

Elle prit ses affaires, embrassa mes soeurs et nous pûmes enfin partir.

Installée dans la voiture, la robe de ma belle remonta encore plus haut. A cette vue, je me sentis brusquement compressé dans mon jean. Merde. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de vagabonder sur son corps. Son petit ventre plat, sa poitrine comprimée dans son vêtement, sa peau laiteuse...

_Contrôle sera mon mot d'ordre ce soir!_

_Comme si tu pouvais y arriver me nargua ma conscience! _

_Aide moi toi au lieu de m'enfoncer! _

_Pourquoi? Tu es le seul à vouloir lutter, regarde-moi ce corps..._

_Oh putain oui!!! La tâche sera plus dure que prévue _

_Il n'y a pas que la tâche qui est dure!_

_Ferme-la conscience à la con!_

_**_**_**Edward pourrais-tu regarder la route s'il te**** plaît? Et arrête de me regarder fixement chéri, non pas que ça me déplaise mais j'aimerais pouvoir aller à notre premier rendez-vous entière...**

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais resté à l'observer fixement. Et elle veut ma mort ou quoi à me lancer des phrases comme ça! Je reporte mon attention difficilement sur la route. Le trajet jusqu'à notre clairière m'a paru durer une éternité. Sentir son regard sur moi et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher est intenable. Jazz serait là, il m'aurait envoyé me calmer depuis longtemps.

**_ Bouge pas! Lui ordonnai-je en sortant de la voiture une fois arrivés pour que je puisse aller lui ouvrir. **

Je ne sais pas si mon statut de gentleman va perdurer longtemps alors autant faire preuve de galanterie quand je le peux.

**_Voilà princesse! Dis-je en lui tendant ma main pour l'aider à se lever. **

**_Nous allons à la clairière? **

**_Oui! Ça ne te plaît pas? Paniquai-je**

En réponse, j'eu droit à un magnifique baiser. Chaque fois que j'embrasse Bella, j'ai l'impression de me consumer littéralement. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui est aussi froid que de la glace.

C'est main dans la main que nous rejoignons notre clairière.

Quelques mètres avant d'arriver sur notre lieu de rendez-vous, je stoppe notre avancée.

**_Ma puce, je voudrais que tu fermes tes yeux. Attends-moi là. **

**_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle inquiète**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. **

Je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et une fois sûr que ses yeux étaient bien fermés, je me rends à vitesse vampirique dans la plaine. J'allume toutes les bougies et nous sers deux coupes de champagne.

Vivement que la comédie humaine cesse. Je vais faire l'effort de boire une coupe ce soir. Je rigolerai moins au moment de tout recracher. L'amour nous fait faire n'importe quoi.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, j'étais de retour auprès de ma belle.

**_N'ouvre pas les yeux et suis moi...**

**_ Mais...**

**_Fais-moi confiance Bella! **

Je lui pris la main et la guidai à travers les feuillages. Je me plaçai derrière elle et encercler sa taille de mes bras, plaquant son dos contre mon torse.

**_ Ouvre les yeux. Soufflai-je. Elle frissonna à mon contact. Son frisson se répercuta dans tout mon être. **

Elle ouvrit délicatement ses yeux. Elle resta quelques secondes muette de stupeur avant de se retourner subitement vers moi et de me souffler un « merci » sur les lèvres.

Un ballet langoureux s'enchaîna. La soirée s'annonce prometteuse.

Nous nous installâmes sur la couverture prévue à cet effet. Bella entre mes jambes. Je lui tendis une coupe de champagne et pris la mienne.

**_À nous! Trinquai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien**

**_ À nous! Dit-elle en faisant de même**

Je retins de justesse ma grimace de dégoût en buvant le liquide gazeux. Décidément tout ce qui touche à la nourriture humaine est vraiment immonde.

La soirée s'écoula au rythme de notre amour . Des baisers plus ou moins chastes, des regards, des caresses...notre quotidien à nous.

Je mis en route le lecteur cd que j'avais ramené plus tôt dans la soirée et invitai ma douce à danser.

Nous étions enlacés l'un à l'autre, nos regards soudés.

**_ Je t'aime tant Bella**

**_Je t'aime aussi Edward**.

Notre baiser reflétait tout l'amour que nous éprouvions. Il était long et doux.

La nuit commence à être fraîche. Mon ange frissonne et ce n'est pas dans mes bras qu'elle aura chaud. Nous nous empressons de remballer nos affaires et rentrons chez-elle.

**_Je vais à la douche, tu m'attends? Me demanda-t-elle**

La douche, Bella nue...Calme Cullen...contrôle

**_Vas-y je vais t'attendre dans le salon. Mais avant embrasse-moi, tu me manques déjà!**

Elle rigola avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Sa bouche avait un goût de paradis. Une saveur sucrée inégalable. Notre baiser prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Mon côté « gentil garçon »vient de me quitter. Je la plaque contre moi pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se livrent une bataille acharnée. Elle gémit dans ma bouche. Ce son hautement érotique atteint directement ma virilité déjà grandement éveillée.

**_Bella, vas-y avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler! Grognai-je**

**_Hum...oui...d'accord...!**

Elle repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres. C'est une cruelle tentatrice. Comment résister à l'appel de son corps pressé contre le mien.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle se décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Bonne idée, je vais tenter de reprendre mes esprits. Je m'affale sur le canapé. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de penser à des choses innocentes...

**Pov Bella**

Waouh!! Est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit sur le moment. La soirée a été magnifique. Edward m'a amenée à notre clairière. Il avait tout préparé. Des bougies étaient allumées tout autour de nous, une couverture était installée au centre de la plaine. Il nous avait préparé un pique-nique divin avec du champagne...Le rêve...

Il avait même prévu de la musique. Nous avons dansé enlacés, collés à l'autre. Je me sens comblée.

La pression est montée d'un cran. Ma discussion avec les filles me revient en mémoire. Je devrai prendre les choses en main. Ma libido est surchargée en ce moment.

Après une douche rapide, j'enfile mon pyjama composé d'un mini short blanc et d'un débardeur de la même couleur.

Je m'empresse d'aller retrouver mon homme au salon.

Il était là à m'attendre, assis sur le canapé. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Sa beauté m'hypnotisait.

Quand mon regard croisa le sien, une bouffée de désir m'enveloppa.

Je me rapprochai lentement de lui, il fit de même de son côté. Nos regards ne se quittant pas.

Il prit mes mains délicatement dans l'étau des siennes. Il nous amena sur le canapé.

Un besoin irrépressible de le toucher s'empara de moi. Je dégageai une de mes mains et j'entrepris de caresser son visage. Je laissai mes doigts courir le long de sa tempe, glissant sur sa joue, traçant le contour de sa mâchoire jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres. Au contact de mes doigts, elles s'entrouvrirent légèrement, son souffle glacé s'écrasant sur la chaleur de ma peau.

Ne tenant plus, je l'embrassai. Nos lèvres bougeaient en parfaite harmonie. Bien vite notre baiser se fit plus passionné. Je sentis sa langue glisser sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui en laisser l'accès. Un ballet sensuel démarra. Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons, ma boule de désir grossissait.

Nos mains partirent à l'assaut du corps de l'autre. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon dos, le caressant doucement. Les miens entreprirent de déboutonner sa chemise, laissant apparaître son torse à la musculature parfaite. Mes doigts cajolaient ses pectoraux, traçant le contour de ses abdominaux.

Notre baiser m'enflammait littéralement. Sentir sa peau de glace sur mon corps bouillant me mettait dans un état proche de l'extase.

Il m'allongea délicatement sur le canapé, me suivant dans ma descente. Son corps reposa contre le mien. Je l'attirai plus fortement contre moi. J'avais besoin de le sentir. Nos mains vagabondaient toujours sur le corps de l'autre.

Sa virilité éveillée m'excita encore plus. Je plaquai mon bas ventre contre celle-ci, ce qui engendra un grognement de mon amant.

Il brisa notre baiser et plongea son regard dans le mien, me demandant silencieusement mon accord.

**_Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, touche-moi! Le suppliai-je**

**_Oh Bella! Gémit-il en fondant sur ma bouche**

J'ai besoin de lui. Je réponds avidement à son baiser. J'entreprends de suçoter, mordiller sa langue. Des gémissements incontrôlés nous échappent. Aucune importance.

Nos corps cherchaient à ne faire qu'un. Nos jambes s'emmêlèrent. Nos intimités se cherchaient. Je sentais le renflement de son pantalon frotter contre mon short trempé de désir.

J'accentuai nos mouvements, Edward fit de même. Nous voulions toujours plus. Notre être réclamait le corps de l'autre comme un besoin vital.

Son excitation prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur à l'instar de la mienne. Ses frottements s'intensifiaient. La chaleur dans mon bas ventre me brûlait de l'intérieur. Je répondais frénétiquement à ses coups de reins me faisant gémir et provoquant un « putain » non retenu de la bouche de mon homme.

Il stoppa tout mouvement, plantant son regard dans le mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Un sourire en coin apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'attarder qu'il plaqua son sexe contre le mien provoquant une délicieuse friction entre nos deux intimités.

Il réitéra le mouvement quelques fois avant que je ne l'attire contre moi et que j'entreprenne d'accentuer ses poussées.

Je sentai sa virilité imposante contre mon centre. Mon orgasme se construisait.

Il appuya ses frictions, son gland frappa mon clitoris. Un cri rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Nos corps tremblaient, nos cris nous échappaient. Edward accentua ses poussées. Ma boule de plaisir allait exploser sous la force du plaisir ressenti. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'orgasme nous frappa de plein fouet. Ma tête partit en arrière, mon corps se cambra et je laissai les délices de l'extase m'envahirent.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes enlacés. Je ne saurais pas dire ce que vient de se passer mais c'était génial. Le feu qui me brûlait s'est bien atténué.

**_Tu vas bien? Me demanda Edward**

**_ Plus que bien**

Il m'adressa son sourire si craquant avant de s'emparer délicatement de mes lèvres. Ce baiser était doux, tendre. Je ressentais tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi.

Il me porta comme une jeune mariée dans ma chambre où il me déposa sur mon lit. Je m'endormis heureuse et comblée dans les bras de mon amoureux. J'aurais voulu que ces moments ne cessent jamais.

**Pov Edward**

On peut dire que la soirée a été très enrichissante. Sentir le corps chaud de Bella contre le mien est une sensation incroyable. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles choses avant. Une passion dévastatrice nous a emporté. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Je me suis laissé porter par le désir violent qui m'a pris. Voir mon ange à son apogée est un spectacle magnifique.

Elle s'est endormie blottie contre moi. Une intense plénitude m'envahit.

Les heures défilent rapidement. Bella ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, elle s'agite doucement.

J'entreprends de la caresser légèrement, je laisse mes doigts courir sur sa peau douce.

Elle se serre plus contre moi en poussant un léger soupir.

**_ Bonjour mon bébé. Dis-je **

**_Bonjour mon amour! **

Après nous être câlinés longuement, je la laisse se rendre à la douche pendant que je vais en vitesse lui acheter un chocolat chaud et des vienoiseries.

En revenant; elle est toujours sous l'eau. J'entends l'eau couler sur son corps. Mes pensées divaguent sur son corps nu mouillé. Je deviens un véritable obsédé, c'est pas possible.

Bella apparaît enfin, vêtue d'un slim noir et d'une chemise blanche, moulant sa fabuleuse poitrine.

Je coupe court à mes divagations et je sers le petit déjeuner à ma princesse.

**_Bébé, que dirais-tu de rencontrer mes parents aujourd'hui? Demandai-je**

**_Tes parents? Euh... oui si tu veux. **

Elle n'est pas à l'aise dans sa réponse. Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête encore?

**_Bella, qui a-t-il? **

**_Rien. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. **

Je fais glisser un doigt sous son menton et lui relève la tête, la forçant à me regarder.

**_Bella, tu mens très mal, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse? **

**_Si tes parents ne m'aimaient pas,si je leur plaisais pas! **

**_Ma puce, mes parents t'adoreront comme mes frères et soeurs et moi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tentai-je de la rassurer. **

Une heure plus tard, nous étions devant la villa. Bella se tortillait les mains, signe de stress et d'angoisse chez-elle.

**_Bella, tout ira bien, rassure-toi. **

Elle plongea ses yeux chocolats dans les miens, cherchant sûrement un quelconque mensonge de ma part. Ce qu'elle vit sembla la rassurer.

Je l'aidai à sortir de la voiture et entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens. Avant de rentrer, je lui dis:

**_Je t'aime plus que tout**

**_Moi aussi **

Ma famille au complet était installée dans le salon. Alice a dû les prévenir de notre venue.

Emmet fonça sur ma belle pour la gratifier d'un câlin d'ours.

**_Em', j'étouffe! Couina Bella**

**_Oups! Tu es tellement fragile aussi! Répondit mon frère. **

**_Je dois prendre ça comment Nounours? Répliqua Bella faussement vexée**

**_Ne l'écoutez pas. Vous êtes parfaite. Je suis Esmé, la mère de toute cette troupe. Se présenta ma mère**

**_Enchantée Esmé. Répondit Bella avec un sourire. **

**_Papa n'est pas là? Demandais-je**

**_Non, Carlisle est de garde à l'hôpital. **

Mes soeurs embarquèrent Bella dans la cuisine. Je suppose qu'elles veulent la questionner sur notre soirée. En y repensant, des flashs de la veille m'apparaissent!

**_ Edward! À quoi penses-tu? Me demanda Jasper moqueur**

**_À la soirée d'hier. Répondis-je en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. **

Il s'esclaffa. Jazz a dû comprendre au vu de mes sentiments.

J'entendai les filles jacasser et rigoler dans la cuisine. Elles proposèrent à ma belle de manger. Celle-ci refusa, prétextant avoir pris un copieux déjeuner.

**_Elle est très belle Edward. Vous allez très bien ensemble. Je suis si contente pour toi mon fils. Me dit ma mère en m'enlaçant. **

**_Moi aussi maman, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. **

Nous allâmes rejoindre les filles. Emmet et Jazz firent de même. Ma belle et Em' repartirent dans leurs joutes verbales. Ces deux là ensemble, c'est une catastrophe. Bella rentre toujours dans les jeux de mon frère, au grand plaisir de ce dernier.

**_Petite brindille, tu es sûre de pas vouloir manger? Tu fais pas le poids face à moi? Rigola Em'**

**_Emmet, je sais pas ce que tu manges mais en tout cas je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être comme toi! S'esclaffa Bella**

**_Bein des grizzlys bien sûr! **

À cette réponse, mon ange se figea à l'instar de tous sauf le gaffeur.

**_Emmet! Hurlai-je **

Il nous regarda tous comme si nous étions fou. Mais c'est pas possible. Il est con ou quoi. J'ose regarder Bella, elle fixe inlassablement mon frère ne comprenant pas.

**_Bein quoi Ed'! On est des vampires oui ou non? **

Un grand blanc s'installe dans la pièce. Le seul son provient des battements effrénés du coeur de Bella.

**Alors ça vous a plu? **

**Vous en voulez encore? **

**Si vous me faites péter ma boite mail, il est possible que le chapitre 8 arrive au maximum vendredi....**

**La petite bulle vous attend!**

**A la prochaine **

**Marnchoups**


	8. Chapter 8: Perdus

**Que je suis généreuse! **

**Voilà le chapitre 8!**

**===***===**

**Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews! Et toujours un **

**grand merci à ma Bêta!!!**

**===***===**

**Playlist: Era, Ameno**

**Leann Rimes: The Right Kind Of Wrong **

**===***===**

**Chapitre 8 : Perdus**

**Pov Edward**

Emmet venait de se rendre compte de sa monumentale erreur.

**_Oh merde! Fut la seule excuse qu'il nous donna. **

J'ai l'impression que des heures se sont écoulées et ça ne fait que quelques secondes. J'attends une réaction de Bella. Elle est livide, presque autant que nous. Sa respiration est saccadée.

Je vais pour l'enlacer, mais elle se raidit subitement. Elle nous regarde tour à tour s'attardant plus longuement sur moi. Je suis pétrifié, incapable de bouger.

Elle se recule sans nous quitter des yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

**_Bella, dis quelque chose s'il te plaît! La supplia Alice**

**_Vampire fut sa seule réponse. **

Je reviens à moi, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Il faut que je lui explique.

**_Princesse, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Nous ne te ferons jamais de mal. Je t'aime. **

Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien, d'ordinaire lui si pétillant, plein de vie, est éteint. La chose que je craignais le plus est en train de se réaliser. Je vois de la peur, du dégoût, de la tristesse dans les yeux de la femme que j'aime plus que tout.

Tous les membres de ma famille se sont statufiés. Certainement pour éviter d'aggraver la situation. Leurs pensées contiennent toutes la même chose, comme les miennes: de l'inquiétude.

**_Edward, dis-moi que c'est une blague? Que je suis en train de faire un cauchemar? Me supplia-t-elle**

**_Bella, malheureusement non. Tu ne rêves pas. Mais nous ne te ferons jamais de mal. Nous t'aimons tous ici. Laisse-moi t'expliquer...s'il te plaît mon ange. Plaidai-je **

**_Non...je...je ne peux pas. Tu m'as trahie... vous m'avez tous trahie. **

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je souffre de la voir comme ça. Je me sens si démuni. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'elle nous écoute.

**_Bella, nous restons les mêmes personnes. Je comprends que ça doit te faire un choc. Nous ne sommes pas censés exister mais c'est le cas. Nous ne te ferons jamais de mal. Nous aurions dû te le dire. Nous comptions le faire. Expliqua Jasper. **

Il essaya de se rapprocher mais elle se recula vivement. Tout en ne nous lâchant pas du regard, elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la sortie. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire. Je refuse de la perdre. Elle est ma vie, mon âme, mon oxygène.

**_Bella, ne pars pas soufflai-je**

Son regard auparavant rempli de tristesse était à présent noir de colère.

_**TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MA GEULE EDWARD! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE, JE ME SENS TRAHIE. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RESTE DANS CETTE MAISON! VOUS ****Ê****TES DES MONSTRES!!! hurla-t-elle**

À ces mots, c'est comme si on me poignardait de toutes parts. Son petit corps était parcouru de spasmes. Je ne peux croire qu'elle n'ait plus confiance en moi.

**_Bella, ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es tout pour moi. Mon âme soeur. La suppliai-je**

Elle me lança un air de dégoût avant de me dire avec une voix amplie de fureur et de douleur qui ne lui correspondait pas:

**_Je croyais t'aimer. J'aurais tout donné pour toi. Pour nous. Je me suis trompée. Tu n'es pas celui que je pensais . Vous tous n'êtes pas ceux que j'imaginais. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, jamais. **

Sous le poids de la douleur abominable qui m'accable, je m'effondre au sol. Je la regarde se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle me quitte, elle s'en va...

**Pov Bella**

Il faut que je parte. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller, dans ses bras, auprès de celui que j'aime. Je cours vers ma voiture. Je roule, je roule, je roule. Je refuse de m'arrêter. Je suis brisée de toutes parts. Des vampires. Ça ne doit pas exister mais pourtant. Ils sont tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, leurs yeux couleur or, ils ne se nourrissent jamais, leurs peaux glacées et dures comme le marbre, leurs absences les jours de soleil...

J'ai été si naïve. Je me suis liée à des monstres. Et Edward, mon seul et unique amour. Il s'est bien joué de moi. Son seul but était de m'attirer dans ses filets afin de pouvoir assouvir sa soif. Il ne m'a jamais aimée.

Je me sens salie, humiliée, abandonnée.

J'enchaîne les kilomètres. Je refuse de regarder en arrière. Je dois les oublier, tout effacer. La douleur est insupportable. Comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir?

Je n'aurais jamais dû me lier avec eux. Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse à crever. Le bonheur n'est pas pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas. Dès que je le touche du doigt on me l'enlève brutalement.

Mes parents, mes amis, mon ange.

Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter pareille sentence? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Et le ciel s'acharne contre moi.

Je n'ai plus rien. Le néant m'entoure. Le malheur est le maître mot de ma vie.

Les panneaux défilent sous mes yeux. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je conduis, depuis combien de temps ai-je quitté mon semblant de bonheur?

**Pov Edward**

Mon ange est parti. Je suis déchiré. Je ne vois plus rien, n'entends plus rien. Mon corps est secoué de sanglots secs. Ses paroles me reviennent sans cesse comme un boomerang.

_**« Je croyais t'aimer », « Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, jamais ».**_

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis son départ. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Ma seule envie, mon besoin, c'est elle et seulement elle.

Je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir avoué. J'en veux à Emmet de lui avoir dit. J'en veux à Alice de ne pas l'avoir vu. J'en veux à Carlisle de m'avoir transformé. J'en veux à Esmé de m'avoir donné espoir.

J'ai un besoin vital, d'elle, de sentir ses petites mains sur mon corps, de sentir ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, de voir ses yeux pétiller, de voir ses fossettes apparaître quand elle sourit...j'ai besoin de tout d'elle.

**«BEEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAA » hurlai-je de désespoir. **

Je sens des bras m'enlacer. Je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent. Je m'en fou. La seule chose que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas les siens.

**_Edward, je suis désolé! Me dit une voix**

A qui appartient-elle? Que me veut-elle? Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas?

Le temps s'écoule et ma peine augmente. Je ne me supporte plus, je ne supporte plus rien...je veux disparaître, quitter cette terre de souffrance qui m'a offert l'amour et qui me la reprit...

**Pov Bella**

Ma fuite m'avait amenée tout droit à Phoenix. J'ai roulé des heures et des heures pour essayer d'éviter de repenser à la révélation qui m'avait fait tout perdre.

Voilà 3 jours, que je suis ici. Je suis partie avec uniquement ma voiture et mes papiers. Je loge dans un motel. Je ne me suis achetée le nécessaire pour subvenir à mes besoins.

J'ai passé ces quelques jours à réfléchir à ces derniers mois. J'ai perdu ma seule famille et mon amour.

Je suis perdue. Toute cette histoire est irréelle. Les vampires sont des êtres mythiques. Ils ne devraient pas exister. Et pourtant si. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai fui, littéralement. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi. Sans me poser plus de questions. Je me suis sentie trahie. Je leur faisais confiance à tous. Et apprendre de la bouche d'Emmet leur véritable nature m'a retournée.

Premièrement parce que c'est complètement hallucinant et aussi parce qu'une peur incommensurable m'a pris.

Les heures s'égrènent et je ne sais plus que penser. Ai-je bien fait de partir? Devrais-je essayer de les revoir? Pourrais-je vivre sans LUI?

**Pov Emmet **

GROS CON

Voilà le terme qui me qualifie et encore il n'est pas assez fort pour désigner la stupidité dont j'ai fait preuve. J'étais tellement à l'aise en présence de ma petite soeur. Parce que oui, pour moi Bella est ma petite soeur, elle m'a ému cette petite humaine. Et de savoir qu'elle rendait mon petit frère heureux était génial. Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux. Bon un peu pot de colle entre eux mais c'est pas comme si les débuts entre ma Rose et moi n'avaient pas été comme ça.

Et en l'espace de deux minutes, j'ai tout gâché. Et comme le gros abruti que je suis, j'ai continué sur ma lancée. Je n'ai plus pensé que Bella n'était pas au courant de notre secret. C'est vrai quoi, elle avait le pouvoir de nous faire ressentir plus humain. Pas que l'idée de redevenir humain m'enchante, ils sont tellement fragiles mais avec Bella, nous ne ressentions pas notre différence. Elle ne nous a jamais posé de questions sur nos absences les jours de soleil, notre peau aussi froide qu'un iceberg, le fait que nous utilisions notre bouffe pour jouer plutôt que de la manger. Comment voulez-vous rester sur vos gardes pour ne pas qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses?

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que ma petite brindille est partie. Edward est effondré. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est vraiment amoureux et j'ai tout fait foirer. Il n'a adressé la parole à personne, il reste cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Même le pouvoir de Jazz n'a aucun effet sur lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier va se réfugier dans la forêt pour ne pas avoir à supporter la douleur de toute la famille. Il lui faut déjà supporter la sienne. C'est qu'il est gringalet le frérot.

Les filles sont déprimées. Le jour du « carnage », après le départ de Bella, elles ont passé des heures dans les bras l'une de l'autre à pleurer des larmes invisibles. Elles avaient essayé de secouer Edward mais il est resté prostré au sol.

Esmé, elle aussi est très peinée. Elle a l'impression qu'on a fait fuir sa nouvelle fille comme elle aime le dire.

Quand à moi, le grand gaillard toujours souriant et clown de service à ses heures, je me sens comme une merde. J'ai énormément peur de ne jamais voir revenir ma petite soeur. Elle a égayé toute notre famille, elle a soufflé un peu de sa vie dans la villa. Nous rendant vivant nous aussi.

Cela fait trois putains de longues journées que je tourne en rond. Je me défoule en faisant des combats improvisés avec des grizzlys. C'est à cause d'eux si nous en sommes là. Ok, c'est à cause de moi mais pour ma défense c'est tellement appétissant, quand la pitchoune m'a demandé ce que je mangeais, bein comme un con je lui ai dit. N'empêche ils sont pas marrants au combat, je finis toujours par gagner.

J'en ai marre de creuser le plancher à force de faire les cent pas. Il me faut trouver Alice. Je fonce à la villa sans tenir compte de mon entourage. Ma soeur est assise sur son lit, perdue dans ses visions.

J'attends qu'elle revienne à la réalité. C'est qu'elle pourrait faire peur la naine comme ça.

**_Que veux-tu Em'? **

**_Où est Bella? L'interrogeai-je**

**_Em'...il nous faut la laisser, elle reviendra je l'ai vu mais je ne sais pas plus. Elle n'a pas pris de décisions encore. Elle se pose plein de questions. **

**_Rien à foutre Alice. Traque tes visions, triture ton cerveau détraqué mais trouve-moi ce putain de lieu! Assenai-je**

Je m'énerve jamais sur ma famille. Mais là c'est un cas de force majeur. Il en va de notre bonheur à tous et plus particulièrement à Edward et ma petite soeur. Ils ne survivront pas l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient trop fusionels tous les deux. Ça doit faire des étincelles entre ces deux là au pieu.

Alice se concentre sur ses visions. L'attente est interminable. Elle doit revenir. Je dois la retrouver. J'ai fait l'erreur, à moi de réparer maintenant.

Le petit lutin se décide enfin de revenir avec moi.

**_C'est pas trop tôt! J'ai failli m'endormir moi! Rigolai-je**

Alice avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles affiché sur son visage.

**_ Je sais où elle est....**

**Pov Bella **

La nuit vient de tomber sur Phoenix. Je suis allongée sur mon lit à me dire que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur. Vivre sans lui m'est impossible. La souffrance ressentie au décès de mes parents n'est qu'infime face à celle que je ressens depuis quelques jours.

Je suis allée au cimetière me recueillir sur la tombe de ma famille. J'y ai passé plusieurs heures. Je leur ai parlé, raconté ces derniers mois sans eux, ma détresse, mes amies, Edward. Ça m'a fait du bien d'extérioser même si je n'ai eu aucune réponse d'eux.

En y réfléchissant, je me suis sentie trahie mais je peux les comprendre. Avouer une telle chose est dure et je crois que je l'aurais pris à la rigolade pour me voiler la face. Hors, la phrase est sortie si naturellement de la bouche d'Emmet que je n'ai pu que y croire. Je me suis retrouvée au pied du mur, entourée d'une famille de vampires assoiffés de sang.

Pourrai-je continuer à vivre mon amour avec lui? Résisteront-ils à la tentation qu'est mon sang? Surmonterai-je ma peur? Pourrai-je vieillir à ses côtés? Ou voudrai-je devenir comme eux?

Tant de questions. C'est complètement hallucinant, ils ne devraient pas vivre comme des humains, aller au lycée, sortir le jour... Ne me feront-ils jamais de mal?

Rose et Alice, les accros de la mode, nos soirées entre filles, mes discussions avec Jasper, mes entraînements avec Emmet...ils se sont toujours adaptés à moi sans laisser transparaître d'animosité envers moi ou d'envie de se servir de moi comme repas.

Tout tourne dans ma tête. Un coup frappé à ma porte me sort de mes pensées. Qui vient dans ma chambre à cette heure tardive? Personne ne sait que je suis ici...

**Pov Alice**

Emmet est parti chercher Bella. Tout le monde se pose des questions sur les raisons de son absence. Je bloque mes pensées à Edward au grand damne de celui-ci. Rosalie a des doutes mais ne cherche pas à avoir de réponses. Elle passe ses nerfs en bricolant ses voitures.

Ces derniers jours ont été un calvaire pour nous tous. Mais pour Edward même l'enfer aurait un goût de paradis à côté de l'absence de sa princesse comme il aime l'appeler.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux que ces dernières semaines. Le vampire grognon, aigri et solitaire a laissé place à une personne dégageant la joie de vivre et l'amour par tous les pores de sa peau.

Lui et Bella vivaient sur leur petit nuage sans jamais en descendre. Ils sont des âmes soeurs au même titre que Jasper et moi, qu' Emmet et Rosalie ou que Carlisle et Esmé. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Bella a très mal pris la vérité. Quoi de plus normal, elle est tombée comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Personne n'y était préparé. Encore moins elle. Emmet et sa grande gueule. Il n'a pas réfléchi avant de parler.

Les premières heures, j'étais effondrée. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir de vision correcte de Bella. Elle était indécise dans ses choix. Il n'y avait que brouillard autour d'elle. Au fil du temps, la masse brumeuse s'estompait. J'ai eu des réponses même au delà de mes espérances. J'ai retrouvé mon sourire, ma joie de vivre.

Je fais mon possible pour ne pas y penser. Après tout, mes visions sont subjectives. Mais j'ose croire qu'elles se réaliseront toutes sans exception.

Edward est une vraie loque, il ne sort plus de sa chambre, ne chasse plus. Il me fait peine à voir. Je voudrais lui remonter le moral, en lui avouant que notre frère est parti la retrouver mais je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait.

Je me focalise sur mes créations de mode. Ça me donne l'impression de me rendre utile et le temps à l'air de passer plus vite.

**Pov Edward **

Je ne suis plus rien. Une carcasse vide. Ma raison de vivre m'a quitté.

Bella, elle me manque tant. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour redevenir humain à cet instant. Ne plus avoir à contrôler mes gestes, ne plus lutter contre ma soif même si je me contrôle un accident est vite arrivé. J'aurais tant aimé fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, vieillir avec elle.

Rien de tout cela ne pourra se réaliser. Je suis figé à jamais dans mes 17 ans. Dans un corps fait de marbre et de venin.

Alice me cache ses pensées. A-t-elle eu des visions me concernant ou concernant ma Bella?

Sont-elle de mauvaise augure pour qu'elle ne les partage pas avec moi?

Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je ne me préoccupe plus de rien. Ni du départ d'Emmet, ni de ses visions cachées. Juste ma peine, mon fardeau.

Mon ange me reviendra-t-il? Voudra-t-elle encore de moi? L'ai-je perdu à tout jamais?

**Pov Bella **

Je m'extrais difficilement de mon lit, mes membres sont engourdis à force de pleurer et d'avoir mal.

Je me dirige vers la porte en me demandant la raison d'une visite aussi tardive.

En ouvrant, je reste pétrifiée. De peur? D'étonnement? De joie? Peut-être un peu des trois.

Il est encore plus impressionnant que d'habitude. Est-ce parce que je connais son secret? Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il reste le même, un nounours au coeur tendre.

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme mais aucun son ne sort. Je suis sous le choc. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Un muet serait plus bavard que moi à cet instant.

**_Coucou Bella! Me dit Emmet en me faisant un signe de la main. **

Il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La situation pourrait être comique, voir un colosse qui n'a jamais peur de rien se dandiner pour cacher son malaise mais je n'en ai pas la force.

Je sors tant bien que mal de mon état léthargique et guidée par je ne sais quoi je me jette à son cou et fond en larmes. Une fois de plus ou de moins, je ne suis plus à ça près.

Il me soulève comme si je pesais aussi lourd qu'une plume et me sert contre lui. Etrangement, je n'ai pas peur. Peut-être le devrais-je mais je n'en ai pas la force. Il me porte jusqu'au lit et me berce comme un bébé. Je ne sens pas le sommeil m'envahir, je ressens juste un apaisement.

**Pov Emmet **

J'ai retrouvé ma petite soeur. Elle s'est endormie. En trois jours, elle a tant changé. Elle est amaigrie, ses yeux ont perdu toute trace de vie. Ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état. Mais je vais tout faire pour retrouver ma petite brindille.

Elle s'est endormie dans mes bras. Je la regarde dormir. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être chiant de dormir, c'est une perte de temps. Enfin si ma petite humaine à besoin de ça, je lui accorde.

Une fois qu'Alice m'a dit où je pouvais la trouver , je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis parti. J'ai tout de même prévenu ma Rose de mon absence, je n'ai pas dit où j'allais même si je pense qu'elle s'en doute.

J'ai foncé sur Port Angeles pour prendre le premier avion. L'attente était interminable. J'ai passé le temps en observant tous ces humains qui se dépêchaient pour ne pas rater leur vol. Qu'ils sont pressés! Ils ont toute la vie devant eux et ils courent. Ils sont vraiment bizarres.

Enfin, une fois arrivé à bon port, je me suis loué une superbe caisse. Un Hummer H3. Ça a de la puissance quand même. Faudrait que je demande à ma femme de m'en offrir un à Noël.

Je trouve enfin le motel où loge Bella. Je me précipite vers sa chambre et tape une fois à la porte. J'ai peur d'insister et que mon bras passe au travers. Je suis pas sûr que la patronne apprécierait ni même Bella. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

Quand elle ouvre, je retiens difficilement mon hilarité, elle ressemble à un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Mais mon rire passe aussi vite qu'il est venu quand je me rends compte qu'elle est dévastée. Je suis mal à l'aise, je lui adresse un petit signe de la main et un « coucou ». Putain, je dois ressembler à une mauviette. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je n'ai pas le temps que la pitchoune se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant fortement. Je la soulève comme si elle pesait 200 grammes et la dépose sur son lit en essayant de la calmer.

La voir aussi dévastée me fait mal. Elle et mon frère sont vraiment malheureux. Ils ne peuvent pas rester comme ça. Il faut à tout prix qu'ils se retrouvent. Je vais tout mettre en oeuvre pour ça. Parole d'Emmet.

En attendant, la crevette s'est endormie dans mes bras. Et moi je réfléchi à la manière de tout lui expliquer. Dois-je lui montrer mes performances vampiriques? Ça pourrait être marrant! Il me faut d'abord la rassurer, lui expliquer.

Le soleil se lève sur la ville. Putain je vais ressembler à une boule à facettes. Je m'empresse de fermer les volets pour éviter qu'elle ne me fasse une syncope en me voyant briller. Mon frère ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Avant toutes explications, il faut qu'elle mange. Même un cadavre aurait meilleure mine qu'elle. Je vais la remplumer moi ma petite soeur. Mais elle mange quoi? Alice devrait pouvoir m'aider.

Je m'empare de mon téléphone et compose son numéro. Une tonalité plus tard et elle décroche.

**_Em', va au Starbuck du coin et prends lui un chocolat chaud et des muffins aux pépites de chocolat, elle en raffole. Et avant de lui montrer tes talents vampiriques, parle-lui. **

**_Quel débit petite soeur. Merci et je te tiens au courant même si tu sais déjà tout. Dis-moi juste, ça va aller? Demandai-je**

**_Oui, tout ira bien mais elle se pose beaucoup de questions. **

**_Ok, merci soeurette à plus. **

Je m'empresse d'aller lui chercher son petit déjeuner avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Moins de 20 minutes plus tard, je suis de retour dans la chambre. Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, elle a la taille d'un chiotte. Ma petite soeur mérite mieux. Je réglerai ça plus tard.

Elle s'agite dans sans sommeil. Je la laisse reprendre ses esprits, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

**_Emmet? Demanda-t-elle**

**_Non, c'est son frère! Rigolai-je**

Un rictus apparaît au coin de ses lèvres. Mouai, peut mieux faire la soeurette, c'est pas très convaincant.

**_ Que fais-tu ici? Et comment l'as-tu su? **

**_Tu veux la version courte ou la longue? **

**_ Je veux juste savoir. **

**_ D'accord. Bein c'est Alice qui me l'a dit. **

**_Comment peut-elle le savoir? Je n'avais rien prévu, je suis partie sur un coup de tête! **

**_ Bella, tiens déjeune et après je t'expliquerai tout, c'est bon? **

Elle me remercia et commença à manger. J'ai bien envie de goûter moi aussi. Ça enlèvera peut-être mon petit creux. Je m'empare d'un muffin sous les yeux exorbités de Bella. C'est pas mauvais mais rien ne vaut un ours tout juste sortie d'hibernation.

Une fois que « notre » repas est terminé, elle part s'installer sur son lit en boule, attendant que je parle.

**_Bella, je vais te dire les grandes lignes. Il y a des choses que tu devras voir ou apprendre des autres d'accord? **

**_Oui, vas-y. Murmura-t-elle**

**_Bien. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes des...vampires. Nous buvons du sang. **

Un violent frisson la parcourut.

_Bon Em' il va te falloir maîtriser tes propos pensai-je _

**_Nous ne nous nourrissons pas d'humains mais d'animaux. Nous sommes des vampires mais grâce à toi Bella, nous nous sentons plus humain. Avant nous évoluions au milieu d'eux mais depuis ton arrivée tout est chamboulé. Nous sommes devenus des personnes comme tout le monde, tu ne nous a jamais regardé comme des bêtes de foire. Bella, je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas faire une gaffe mais c'est sorti tout seul. Edward souhaitait t'en parler mais il avait peur de te perdre. Et à cause de moi c'est ce qui est arrivé. **

**_Em...**

**_Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux que depuis qu'il te connaît. Il t'aime à en crever Bella. Je me doute que la situation n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais s'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur de nous. Nous ne te ferons jamais de mal. Tu comptes énormément pour nous, nous t'aimons tous. Avouai-je**

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'approcher d'elle ou rester à ma place. J'espère qu'elle acceptera de nous reprendre dans sa vie.

_**Emmet, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je me suis sentie trahie. Je comprends que vous ayez gardé le secret. C'est complètement ahurissant, enfin je veux dire, jamais je ne me serais doutée une seule seconde que des vampires évoluaient parmi les humains. J'ai paniqué, enfin je veux dire, les vampires sont comparés à des montres buveurs de sang. J'ai eu peur et c'est toujours le cas. Mais ces derniers jours m'ont fait réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si je serais prête à reconstruire quelque chose avec Edward même si tout mon être l'appel. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie. Je suis tiraillée entre le fait de vous réintégrer à ma vie tout en sachant ce que vous êtes ou entre le fait de vouloir fuir le plus loin possible. **

**_Et si je t'expliquais un peu notre mode de vie, nos capacités. Si nous en parlions ensemble. Tu crois que ça pourrait t'aider? Demandai-je avec espoir. **

Elle me fixa de longues minutes sans dire un mot. Je suppose qu'elle était en train de se retourner les méninges.

**_J'accepte ta proposition. **

**Pov Bella **

Les jours suivants ont défilés au fil des révélations d'Emmet. J'ai l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Il m'a expliqué leur mode de vie, la transformation. J'ai également vu ses capacités vampiriques. Il nous a amené dans la forêt. J'avoue aisément avoir paniqué. Mais il m'a rassurée. Il tournait tout à la rigolade, ce qui m'a rassérénée un peu, je dois dire.

Le voir se déplacer à vitesse vampirique, ou le voir sauter de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir dans un arbre est très impressionnant. Il m'a expliqué que les personnes de son espèce avait une ouïe surdéveloppée de même que l'odorat.

Il a une force incroyable. Regarder Emmet jongler avec des rochers est assez marrant.

Nous avons longuement discuté. Mes idées sont un peu plus claires. Si l'idée de vivre entourée de vampires m'a effrayée, je me sens plus apaisée maintenant. Au fond, ils restent les mêmes personnes.

Concernant Edward, je suis toujours aussi perdue. Certes, j'ai accepté leur nature à tous mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à avoir une relation avec lui. Je l'aime et ce sera toujours le cas, c'est une chose qui ne changera jamais, quoique j'ai pu dire avant ma fuite. Mais une part de moi a encore peur. S'il rencontre une femelle vampire et qu'il me quitte, quand ils devront partir de la ville pour ne pas trahir leur secret, me voudra-t-il avec lui?

Emmet m'a également dit que certains vampires avaient des dons. Jasper modifie les émotions, Alice a des visions et LUI lit dans les pensées.

Sur le coup, j'étais complètement paniquée ce qui provoqua le rire d'Emmet mais il m'a calmée en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans les miennes.

J'ai été subjuguée en voyant Emmet au soleil. Il était encore plus brillant qu'un diamant.

Il a démenti tous les mythes les concernant. L'ail ne leur fait rien, le soleil ne les brûle pas et ils ne dorment jamais. J'étais sur le cul en entendant cette dernière chose.

Toutes les nuits que j'ai passé avec Edward, où je dormais. Lui non.

C'est des choses insignifiantes mais je me sens trahie. Il m'a menti, par omission mais quand même.

Emmet m'a fait changer d'hôtel, il a comparé ma chambre à un chiotte. Il a loué une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe malgré mes protestations. Nos journées se composent de discussions, baignades à la piscine, sport.

Il est 19h, je suis seule à la chambre. Le nounours est parti chasser. C'est fou comme j'utilise naturellement ce terme. J'ai passé ma journée plongée dans mes pensées pendant qu'Emmet regardait la chaîne sport en hurlant comme un malade après le téléviseur en espérant que les sportifs l'entendent.

J'ai longuement réfléchi à propos d' Edward et moi. À ce nous. Je pense qu'il nous faut discuter de tout ça. J'ai besoin de le voir, qu'il me parle, que je lui avoue mes ressentis.

J'attends impatiemment Em' pour lui faire part de ma résolution. Quand mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde l'identifiant. Alice. Suis-je prête à lui parler? Oui, elle est mon amie avant tout.

**_Allô Alice! Dis-je**

**_Oh Bella. Je suis si contente de t'entendre. Et je voulais te dire, tu as fait le bon choix. Et j'ai eu une idée géniale. S'extasia-t-elle**

**_Tout doux Alice. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors explique-toi s'il te plaît. **

**_Pardon Bella. Emmet t'a dit que j'avais des visions. J'ai donc vu ton choix de discuter avec mon frère. Je suis si heureuse et j'ai eu une super idée. Ecoute-moi!**

C'est comme ça que 3h plus tard, je me retrouve dans un avion en compagnie de mon nounours préféré en direction de Seattle. Alice m'a fait part de sa fameuse idée, sur le coup j'étais plus que réticente mais elle a su me convaincre. Sacré lutin tyrannique. Elle et Rose viennent nous chercher à l'aéroport pour me mener à l'endroit convenu. J'appréhende un peu les retrouvailles mais Emmet me rassure en me disant qu'elles restent exactement les mêmes. Comme lui d'ailleurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion amorce sa descente.

**Pov Edward **

Une semaine qu'elle est partie. Emmet n'est toujours pas revenu. Rose et Alice viennent de partir soit disant faire du shopping. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ma seule envie est d'être auprès de Bella, la rendre heureuse.

La sonnerie de mon portable m'extirpe de mes pensées. Un message d'Alice.

**Edward,**

**Rejoins nous à l'hôtel Sheraton à Seattle**

**j'ai eu des visions, c'est très important**

**fais-moi confiance**

**Alice **

Que fait-elle dans un hôtel à Seattle? Et ses visions si importantes concernent qui ou quoi?

Je tourne en rond pendant de longues minutes avant de me décider à m'y rendre. Une douche plus tard et après avoir revêtu un jean et une chemise blanche, je suis au volant de ma voiture, le pied sur l'accélérateur.

Une heure plus tard, je donne mes clés au voiturier et demande à l'accueil le numéro de la chambre. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi mes soeurs sont ici. Je n'y comprends rien mais je vais bientôt le savoir.

Me voilà devant la chambre 107. Je frappe trois coups à la porte en attendant que celle-ci s'ouvre.

J'entends un coeur battre la chamade. Des bruits de pas se font entendre. Je reconnaîtrais ces sons n'importe où. Je les ai tellement écoutés, appris, savourés.

Mon rêve devient-il réalité?

**La petite bulle vous attends!!!**

**!!!Attention!!!**

**Je pars une semaine en vacances! **

**Je ferais mon possible pour poster mais rien n'est promis!**

**À très bientôt...**


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

**Coucou vous allez bien?**

**Me voilà de retour après une longue semaine d'absence...**

**Voici le chapitre 9...**

**===***===**

**Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alertes! C'est toujours agréable.**

**Grand merci à Mamoure21 pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre!**

**===***===**

**Les personnages appartient à S. Meyer**

**===***===**

**Chapitre 9 : Confusion**

**Playlist: Brian Adams Everything I Do**

**===***===**

**Bonne lecture**

**On se retrouve en bas...**

**===***===**

_J'entends un cœur battre la chamade. Des bruits de pas se font entendre. Je reconnaîtrais ces sons n'importe où. Je les ai tellement écoutés, appris, savourés. _

_Mon rêve devient-il réalité? _

**Pov Edward**

Les secondes semblent s'écouler comme des heures. L'attente est insupportable. Bella m'a-t-elle pardonné? Ma nature ne la répugne-t-elle pas? Que va-t-il advenir de nous? Que fait-elle là?

Les pas s'approchent à une allure qui me paraît extrêmement lente. Serait-ce mon impatience ou est-ce le cas?

Les cliquetis du verrou, qui s'ouvrent, résonnent à mes oreilles. Je trépigne sur place. La porte s'ouvre enfin et ce qui apparaît devant moi me cloue sur place.

Un ange, Bella, est magnifique. Elle est vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit lui arrivant aux genoux, vaporeuse à partir de la taille et en forme de bustier.

Aucun mot ne veut franchir la barrière de ma bouche. Tout reste bloqué dans ma gorge. La seule chose dont je suis capable, c'est de balayer son corps du regard. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas très respectueux au vu des derniers événements, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

L'évidence me saute aux yeux.

J'aurais dû agir dès la révélation faite. Je me suis laissé aveugler par ma peine sans chercher à la retenir. Je me suis écroulé, laissé envahir par le remord et la tristesse de ne pas lui avoir dit avant.

En la voyant, là devant moi, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, je regrette. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de partir, la retenir. Tenter de lui expliquer, lui prouver mon amour. À la place, je l'ai laissée me quitter, comme un lâche.

Je vais me battre pour la reconquérir. Tout mettre en œuvre pour pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau. Je refuse que ma condition de vampire soit une entrave à notre couple.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon amour. Elle me regarde elle aussi. Son regard n'est toujours pas illuminé par l'étincelle de joie de vivre que j'ai connue. Ça me manque, elle me manque.

Nous restons de longues minutes à nous observer, sans souffler mots. Nos regards essayent de se parler, mais trop de choses y passent. Les sentiments s'entrechoquent, se mêlent, se brouillent.

Je me décide à entrer dans la suite. Je m'approche doucement de Bella et lui caresse du bout des doigts la joue. Sa chaleur envoie des picotements dans tout mon corps. Un besoin urgent de l'avoir contre moi se fait sentir. Son corps contre le mien...Des souvenirs de notre rendez-vous m'envahissent. Je sers les dents pour ne pas craquer. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Nous devons discuter avant toute chose.

Je m'écarte rapidement d'elle, peut-être un peu trop mais elle n'en a pas l'air choqué.

Le silence règne depuis un moment maintenant. Les mots doivent sortir, l'heure des explications est venue.

Je me dirige vers la grande baie vitrée. Le soleil amorce sa descente pour laisser place à la lune. Le ciel prend une teinte orangée. Les lumières de la ville s'allument. Cette vision enchanteresse n'est rien comparée à la beauté qui se trouve derrière moi.

Je me retourne vers Bella, elle n'a pas bougé de place, toujours près de la porte, son regard porté sur moi. Ma frustration est à son comble. J'aimerai tant pouvoir lire ses pensées, connaître son ressenti...

Je m'installe sur le sofa et l'invite à m'y rejoindre d'un signe de la main. Après un temps de réflexion qui me fait mal, elle se décide à venir s'installer près de moi.

J'ai l'impression de nous revoir il y a quelques semaines, durant notre discussion après l'histoire avec Tanya. Elle s'installe à l'autre bout du canapé, les jambes passées sous ses fesses.

Je me décide à prendre la parole. Cette atmosphère devient pesante.

**_ Comment vas-tu? Osai-je demander**

**_ Je vais bien et toi? **

Sa voix est morte. La note de gaieté qui l'animait s'est éteinte, tout comme l'étincelle dans son regard. Mon cœur mort se sert à cette constatation. Ma Bella n'est plus. Son enveloppe corporelle est sublime mais l'intérieur est vide.

Je l'ai brisée par deux fois déjà, je me fais la promesse de la faire revenir à la vie, récupérer sa confiance et de ne plus jamais la rendre malheureuse. Elle ne le mérite pas, jamais.

_ **Mieux maintenant que je te vois. ****Avouai****-je **

Elle esquisse un léger sourire. Peu convaincant mais c'est déjà ça.

Bella semble avoir envie de me parler. Sa bouche ne cesse de s'ouvrir et se fermer mais aucune parole n'est prononcée. Je la laisse prendre son temps. Je refuse de la brusquer. La patience n'est pas ma qualité première mais pour mon ange, je suis prêt à tout.

**_ C'est l'idée d'Alice.**

Devant mon air incompréhensif, elle s'empresse de me répondre .

**_ La suite, la robe et tout le reste... m'indique-t-elle en me montrant la pièce d'un vague signe de la main. **

Depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai pas pris la peine de reporter mon attention sur autre chose que Bella.

En effet, la suite est magnifiquement bien décorée. Je reconnai là, les touches de ma sœur. Toutes les lumières ont été tamisées, un piano est installé dans le fond de la suite, surélevé par une estrade blanche.

Tout est doré et rouge.

La chambre est elle aussi légèrement éclairée. Un grand lit remplit l'espace. Je détourne rapidement mes yeux de cet endroit avant que des idées peu catholiques ne prennent place dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas le moment.

J'attends que Bella continue. Ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire .

_** Edward, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers jours et un ami m'y a aidé. **

Qui est cet ami dont elle parle? Comment l'a-t-il aidé? Une bouffée de jalousie s'empare brutalement de moi.

La question franchit mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

**_Qui est cet ami? Questionnai-je d'un ton sec malgré moi. **

**_ Oh! C'est quelqu'un d'adorable, beau, gentil... Il m'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez! Me dit-elle admirative. **

Je sens que mes muscles se tendent. La colère monte en moi. Mes poings se serrent. Je me me lève d'un bond, sans faire attention à retenir mes mouvements pour ne pas l'effrayer. La colère m'aveugle. Je ne peux supporter qu'un autre homme s'approche d'elle. Ma réaction est puérile et machiste mais je n'en ai que faire. Bella est à moi.

J'ose un regard vers elle et ce que j'y vois me laisse pantois.

Bella a un grand sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillent de malice. Ma colère s'évapore instantanément. Sans réfléchir à mes actes, je m'approche d'elle à vitesse vampirique et entreprends de la chatouiller. Je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas ça.

Elle éclate de rire et se tord sous la pression de mes doigts. La voir comme ça me remplit de joie. Son visage est illuminé, ses yeux brillent. Des fossettes creusent ses joues à cause de son sourire.

**_Ed...Ward...arrê...te...me supplia-t-elle **

**_Sinon quoi? Rigolai-je **

Je me perds devant cette sublime vision. J'ai l'impression que des mois sont passés depuis la dernière fois où j'ai eu la chance de la voir aussi insouciante.

Tellement obnubilé par Bella, je n'ai pas réagi quand elle m'a retourné et qu'elle s'est positionnée à califourchon sur moi.

**_ Un vampire battu par une humaine! On aura tout vu! Me dit-elle moqueuse. **

Entendre ce mot dans sa bouche sans une once de dégoût ou de peur me rend heureux. Aurait-elle accepté ma condition? Me pardonne-t-elle?

**_ J'avais une excellente distraction. Répondis-je en ancrant mon regard au sien.**

Elle redevint tout à coup sérieuse. Son air moqueur disparut.

Je prends soudain conscience de notre position. Des idées lubriques investissent mon esprit. Bella semble partager mon trouble car de légères rougeurs envahissent ses joues et sa lèvre inférieure se retrouve coincer entre ses dents.

**_ Je...je ferais mieux de m'enlever. Balbutia-t-elle**

Je me redresse dans le but de l'aider mais je n'avais pas prévu une proximité aussi importante entre nous. Nos lèvres sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Nos souffles se mêlent et se perdent dans la bouche de l'autre. Son corps est plaqué au mien.

Mon désir pour elle monte en flèche. Une furieuse envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour me prend.

_Cullen tu n'es qu'un obsédé! Vous devez parler avant! Tu sais? M'indique ma conscience. _

C'est vrai, nous devons parler. Mettre les choses à plat avant tout.

Je pose délicatement mes mains sur ses hanches et la soulève telle une plume. Je la dépose sur le canapé.

Nous nous retrouvons face à face maintenant mais avec un mètre d'écart entre nous. Être séparé de Bella physiquement me fait mal mais les choses doivent être dites.

**_ Bella , nous devons parler. **

**_Oui, tu as raison. Edward, je m'en veux d'être partie comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois. J'ai tenu des propos cruels et blessants. Mais je me suis sentie trahie et blessée. Ce n'est pas le fait que ta famille et toi soyez des vampires. C'est que je te faisais confiance. Je t'avoue quand même que cette révélation m'a secoué. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. D'ailleurs les premiers jours, j'étais complètement perdue. Une partie de moi voulait te rejoindre et oublier le rester et une autre souhaitait fuir le plus loin possible. Je t'ai menti...**

Ces trois derniers mots résonnent inlassablement dans ma tête. J'attends impatiemment la suite de sa phrase mais elle ne semble pas décidée à me la donner.

Elle triture ses mains, signe de nervosité chez elle. Pourquoi est-elle nerveuse?

**_Bella...dis-je doucement.**

Elle relève son visage vers moi. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes. Je la rapproche de moi et la sers dans mes bras. Je ne cherche pas à savoir si elle le veut ou pas. La voir souffrir m'est insupportable.

Je sens ses petites mains serrer ma chemise. Ses larmes traversent la barrière de tissu et s'écrase sur mon torse..

**_Bella, parle-moi...dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! La suppliai-je **

Je relève sa tête vers moi et efface les traces de sa peine.

**_Edward, je t'ai menti en te disant que je ne t'aimai pas...La vérité c'est que...je t'aime et ça me fait peur. **

**_Tu as peur de moi? Paniquai-je **

**_Non!!! Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai peur de t'aimer, peur que tu te lasses. Tu as l'éternité devant toi. Je ne suis qu'une fille banale, sans intérêts. Un jour tu rencontreras une fille comme toi...**

Je ne la laisse pas finir de déblatérer ses bêtises. Je plaque ma bouche sur la sienne. La surprise passée, elle répond à mon baiser. Nos lèvres se redécouvrent, se caressent.

A cet instant, je suis le plus heureux, Bella m'a avoué m'aimer et m'embrasse. Tous mes espoirs ne sont peut-être pas infondés. Les arguments qu'elle m'a donné sont ridicules. Comment peut-elle penser une seule seconde qu'elle est banale, et que je rencontrerai une autre fille. Elle est ma vie , mon tout. Il n'y aura personne d'autre qu'elle.

Je mets fin à notre baiser et j'encadre son visage de mes mains.

**_ Bella, ne redis jamais que tu es une fille banale. Tu es une femme sublime, parfaite et je t'aime. Je t'ai attendu pendant des décennies et tu es entrée dans ma vie tel un météore, ravageant tout sur son passage. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier jour. Isabella Mary Swan, il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi! D'accord? **

**_Edward, tu dis ça maintenant mais plus tard, quand je vieillirai et que toi tu resteras figé dans tes 17 ans? Hein? Nous dirons quoi, que tu es mon frère, mon fils? **

Comment est-elle au courant? Elle n'est pas censée savoir que je ne vieillirai plus.

**_Bella, comment sais-tu que j'aurai éternellement le même âge? **

**_Ce n'est pas le problème. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Ta famille et toi devez changer de ville régulièrement. Vous n'allez pas vous encombrer d'une humaine. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi. Te dire ça me tue de l'intérieur. Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer mais il me faut me rendre à l'évidence. **

**_Comment ****peux-tu penser**** ça? **** Bella, ****arrête**** de dire n'importe quoi. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des vampires que ça va changer quelque chose à mon amour pour toi. ****Remémore-****toi ces dernières semaines. Mis à part le fait que nous devions éviter de te montrer nos prouesses vampiriques, rien n'était contraignant pour nous. Alors ****cesse**** de te trouver des excuses.**

À présent, j'étais en colère. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. Ces excuses sont bidons. Mon rêve serait de la transformer. Bon, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Il faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte que nous reformions un « nous ».

Je fais les cents pas dans la chambre, tandis que Bella est enfoncée dans le sofa, son regard perdu dans le vague. Ses larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues.

Je m'accroupis devant elle et relève son visage vers moi.

**_Bella, nous trouverons une solution. Mais nous avons le temps. J'aimerai d'abord savoir comment connais-tu toutes ces choses sur nous? Et est-ce que tu veux bien reconstruire quelque chose avec moi? Soufflai-je **

**_Edward, je t'aime maintenant et pour toujours. Cette semaine a été affreuse pour moi. Je t'en ai énormément voulu. Mais il m'était impossible de t'oublier. Tu es tout pour moi. J'ai longtemps été indécise. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais. Il y a encore quelques minutes, un doute subsistait. Mais maintenant, je peux juste te dire que je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. Je ne le supporterai pas. J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois un vampire, un loup-garou...tu es l'homme que j'aime et c'est tout!**

Sa voix était douce mais ferme, témoignant de la sincérité de ses paroles. J'aurai pu pleurer, je crois que je serais en larmes.

Je sers Bella dans mes bras et cale ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur sucrée. Ça m'a manqué. Je me sens revivre. Tout autour de moi redevient couleur. Ses bras frêles s'enroulent autour de mon cou. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler, je n'en aurais que faire. Je me sens à ma place avec elle.

Je relève mon visage vers elle et je constate avec une joie intense que l'étincelle amoureuse a repris place dans son regard. J'emmène sa bouche dans une danse longue et sensuelle. Je laisse ma langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Son goût m'a manqué. Notre baiser s'intensifie. Un ballet érotique démarre.

Mes mains glissent le long de son cou, de sa poitrine,de ses côtes pour venir agripper sa taille fine. Je la soulève, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mon corps. Nos bouches restent soudées. Je nous emmène jusqu'à la chambre.

Toutes pensées cohérentes ont quitté mon esprit pour laisser place à mes envies, mes besoins, mon manque d'elle...

Je l'allonge sur le grand lit et m'allonge sur elle. Dans son regard, je peux y voir tout l'amour qu'elle me porte mais aussi du désir. Je ne me pose pas de questions.

Nos instincts feront les choses...

**Pov Bella**

Il y encore quelques instants, j'étais indécise. Je ne savais pas si je voulais prendre le risque de replonger à corps perdu dans une histoire avec Edward. La peur prenait le dessus. Maintenant, je suis sûre d'une seule chose, je ne veux jamais plus le quitter. Je m'en fou qu'il ne soit pas humain. Je l'aime à en crever. Nous trouverons des solutions au moment voulu. Je me rappelle d'une discussion que j'ai eu avec Alice et Rose. Elle me fait peur mais ça résoudrait ma plus grande peur: l'abandon.

**Flashback **

Les filles et moi étions installées sur la terrasse de la suite. Je leur avais expliqué mes craintes. La peur qu'Edward se lasse, mon âge, ma condition d'humaine. Elles ont su me rassurer sur tous les points mais surtout Alice m'a fait part d'une de ses visions.

**_Alice, comment puis-je envisager une relation avec ton frère sachant qu'il a l'éternité devant lui et que moi simple mortelle, je peux disparaître à tout instant...**

**_Bella. Edward t'aime. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour lui. Rien ni personne ne vous séparera. Je l'ai vu. Ne t'en fais pas. **

**_Comment ça tu l'as vu? Dis-moi! **

**_Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Tu devrais peut-être discuter avec mon frère d'abord. **

**_Arrête ça tout de suite Alice! Tu as commencé tu finis! Ordonnai-je**

Alice et Rose s'engagèrent dans ce qui sembla être une discussion. Seules leurs lèvres bougeaient, un espèce de bourdonnement parvint à mes oreilles.

_Saletés de capacités vampiriques pensai-je _

Je vois Rose qui hoche la tête et Alice reporte son attention vers moi.

**_Alors vous avez fini? Je peux savoir maintenant? Râlai-je **

**_Comme je te disais, j'ai eu des visions d'Edward et toi. Dont une importante. Tu étais comme nous Bella...m'avoua-t-elle **

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Devrais-je me réjouir ou paniquer? D'un côté, je n'ai plus la crainte d'être séparée de mon amour mais d'un autre ai-je envie de devenir à mon tour un vampire?

Les filles doivent sentir mon conflit intérieur car elles s'éclipsent à vitesse vampirique me laissant seule dans mes pensées.

Devenir une immortelle. Vivre mon éternité avec Edward. Ne plus avoir peur de vieillir. Mais qui me dit qu'il ne se lassera pas de moi, qu'il ne rencontrera pas une autre fille ?

Je laisse de côté ces pensées obscures et retournent me préparer avec les filles...

**Fin du flashback**

Je reviens au moment présent. Tous mes doutes ou presque sont balayés. Edward est allongé sur moi, son regard affiche de l'inquiétude. J'ai dû me perdre dans mes pensées un peu trop longtemps. Je lui caresse la joue pour le rassurer.

**_Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien? S'inquiéta-t-il **

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien. Je réfléchissais juste. **

**_ **À quoi pensais-tu?

**Cette phrase me fit sourire. Il ne doit pas la poser souvent. **

**_Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça? Tu m'inquiètes! **

**_ Je pensais à nous et je me disais que tu ne devais pas demander à beaucoup de personnes à quoi elles pensent. Expliquai-je **

Son regard était rempli de questions. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas parlé de la visite d'Emmet.

**_Edward, tu sais je t'ai parlé d'un ami tout à l'heure... commençai-je **

**_Oui et je n'aime pas ça! Râla-t-il **

_Son côté possessif et protecteur est adorable. Je ne pourrai plus me passer de lui. Pensai-je _

_**_ **_**Ce mec m'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses. Il m'a expliqué et montré des choses passionnantes aussi. **

Je me retiens difficilement de rire devant son visage boudeur. Il se dégagea trop vite de mon étreinte pour mes pauvres yeux d'humaines. Il s'appuya sur le mur face à moi, l'air énervé.

**_Tu fais la tête? Demandai-je malicieuse **

**_Non! Tu crois? Je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre vanter les mérites de ce mec. Il est beau, adorable, gentil! Il t'a aidé! Va le retrouver s'il est si bien que ça! Cracha-t-il **

Je ne pu me retenir et éclatai de rire ce qui ne fit qu'empirer sa colère à mon encontre. Je me rapprochai de lui doucement. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et lui souffle :

**_ Tu sais que la jalousie te va bien...mais entre Em' et toi, il n'y a pas photo! Je te choisis toi et ce sera toujours toi...**

Je retourne m'installer confortablement , mon dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Je vois un sourire en coin apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il a dû comprendre maintenant.

En moins de deux secondes, il est à mes côtés.

Ses capacités vampiriques pourraient m'effrayer mais bizarrement ce n'est pas le cas. Grâce à Emmet, je sais à quoi m'attendre et je trouve que sur Edward c'est d'autant plus excitant.

_Oh putain mes hormones d'adolescentes en pleine puberté refont surface! Calme Bella! Pensai-je _

_**_**_**Alors comme ça mon frère t'a retrouvé? Je m'en doutai. ****Raconte-moi tout s'il te plaît. **

**_ Je suis partie à Phœnix après avoir fui de chez toi. J'avais besoin de retrouver des repères je pense. Je me suis pris une chambre d'hôtel et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Un soir quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je pensai que c'était quelqu'un du personnel mais j'ai été plus que surprise en voyant ton frère.**

**Si je suis ici, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui. Il m'a expliqué votre mode de vie, vos capacités, l'étape de la transformation. J'ai eu droit à tout. Nous sommes partis en forêt et là il m'a montré de quoi il était capable. Je ne te cache pas que je n'étais pas rassurée mais comme ton frère tourne tout en dérision, je me suis détendue rapidement. Il m'a aidée à comprendre certaines choses, il a su apaiser mes craintes. Et je le remercie pour ça. **

**_Je me doutai qu' Em' était parti à ta recherche mais je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait trouvé. Notre condition de vampire ne t'effraie plus? Me demanda-t-il **

**_ Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne suis pas à 100% à l'aise. Je reste tout de même un repas sur pattes pour vous! Ma phrase lui provoqua une grimace. Mais Emmet et les filles ont su me rassurer. **

**_Bella, je t'aime et je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je te le promets. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre. **

**_Je sais Edward. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Tu es toute ma vie à présent. Peu importe le reste. Il n'y a que toi qui compte et c'est le plus important pour moi. Avouai-je **

**_Je t'aime Bella **

**_Je t'aime Edward **

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que je plongeai dans un profond sommeil.

===***===

Je m'éveillai ce matin là avec la sensation d'avoir dormi des jours. En me retournant dans les draps, je constate que je suis seule. Ai-je rêvé? Edward n'est-il pas venu?

Le panique me prend mais j'entends les notes du piano résonner dans la suite. Je passe en coup de vent dans la salle de bain, histoire de me débarbouiller et me changer et vais rejoindre mon homme dans le salon.

La beauté incarnée. Il est là, assis devant le piano, emporté par la musique. Elle est magnifique. On dirait une berceuse.

Je vais le rejoindre, passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et pose mes lèvres dans son cou en murmurant:

**_Bonjour mon amour **

La musique s'arrête et je me retrouve assise sur ses genoux en un rien de temps. Sa bouche recouvrant la mienne. Je retrouve avec joie le goût de ses lèvres. Un vrai délice pour les sens. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvre ma bouche pour lui laisser l'accès. Nos langues se livrent une bataille sans fin.

À bout de souffle, je romps le baiser, complètement haletante.

**_Bonjour princesse! Me dit-il avec un magnifique sourire. **

**_Le morceau que tu jouais était superbe. **

**_C'est le tien. Tu me l'as inspiré. M'avoua-t-il **

**_C'est vrai?dis-je abasourdie par sa révélation**

**_Oui mon cœur. Tu es ma muse! **

Pour toute réponse, je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres parfaites.

La matinée s'écoule au rythme de nos baisers et de nos discussions. Nous savourons pleinement nos retrouvailles.

Edward m'a parlé de lui. J'ai appris qu'il était né en 1901 à Chicago. Il est né d'Élisabeth et Edward Senior Masen. En 1918, ses parents sont morts de la grippe espagnole. Sur son lit de mort, sa mère a fait promettre à Carlisle, médecin là-bas à l'époque, de s'occuper de son fils unique. Edward lui aussi touché par la maladie a été transformé cette année-là. Carlisle ne s'est jamais nourri de sang humain. Plus tard il a rencontré Esmé, sa femme, qui était considérée comme morte. Elle s'était jetée d'une falaise après avoir perdu son bébé.

Il m'a raconté qu'il avait eu sa période rebelle durant une dizaine d'années. Il se nourrissait de sang humain, principalement des criminels. Puis il était retourné vers son « père» et avait décidé d'accepter le mode de vie que Carlisle lui proposait.

Je suis heureuse qu'il ait accepté de s'ouvrir à moi. Ça me montre la confiance qu'il me porte. Moi, pauvre petite humaine. Je l'ai taquiné en l'appelant grand-père. Il a tout de même plus de 100 ans.

Après mon repas, nous nous allongeâmes sur le grand lit. J'étais au paradis dans ses bras.

**_Edward? Demandai-je **

**_Oui ma puce? **

J'adorai les petits surnoms qu'il me donnait. De toute façon quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, il me faisait craquer.

**_Une fois de retour à Forks, qu'allons-nous faire? **

J'appréhende beaucoup de rentrer. J'ai peur de sortir de notre cocon. Que les choses changent entre nous. Chacun chez soi. La routine ennuyante reprendra sa place.

**_Que veux-tu dire? **

Je plongeais mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

**_Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous? Je veux dire nous allons rentrer et chacun va faire sa vie. Toi avec ta famille et moi chez moi...soufflai-je **

Il me força à relever la tête pour plonger son regard envoûtant dans le mien.

**_Bella, tout sera comme avant. Le fait que tu sois au courant de notre nature à ma famille et moi ne changera rien à notre relation. Au contraire, les choses n'en seront que plus simplifiées. Je n'aurai plus à faire attention à mes gestes envers toi. Je t'aime et rien ne changera jamais ça mon ange. Je te le promets! **

**_ Je te crois. Mais je ne veux pas sortir de cette bulle que nous nous sommes créée depuis deux jours. Juste toi et moi et rien ni personne pour perturber ça. Avouai-je **

**_Moi aussi Bella je suis bien ici. Bien que ça ne me dérange pas de rester enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel avec toi, nous allons devoir rentrer. Nous n'aurons qu'à rester enfermés chez toi si tu le souhaites...**

Son regard pétillait de désir et son sourire en coin fit son apparition. Devant cette vision, un brasier s'alluma dans mon bas ventre. Je vais finir brûlée vive à ce rythme là. Cet homme est trop sexy pour mon propre bien.

Je fonds sur sa bouche. L'emmenant dans un baller érotique. Le besoin de lui et de son corps se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps sans lui...

**Pov Edward**

Bella et moi avions décidé d'un commun accord de rentrer sur Forks. Elle appréhendait beaucoup le retour à la réalité. Je ne peux que la comprendre. Les choses n'ont jamais été faciles depuis que nous nous connaissons. Ces deux jours passés dans cette suite, nous les avons passé dans une bulle impénétrable. Nous nous étions confiés, retrouvés...

J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre. Elle est mon tout. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. L'avoir près de moi, savoir qu'elle m'aime, me remplit d'une joie incommensurable.

Elle accepte mon côté vampirique. Je ne pourrai jamais assez remercier mon frère de l'avoir trouvée et de l'avoir rassurée. Grâce à lui, Bella et moi formons à nouveau un « nous ».

Nous sommes sur la route de retour. Bella est silencieuse dans la voiture. Elle a peur que notre relation change une fois rentrés. J'essaye de l'apaiser, en vain. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses inquiétudes. Pour elle, un jour, je rencontrerai une femme mieux qu'elle et je la quitterai. Bella ne se voit pas clairement. Elle se trouve banale. N'importe quoi. Mon ange est tout sauf banale. Aucun mot n'est assez bien pour la qualifier.

_**Bella, ****calme-****toi! Dis-je en saisissant sa main gauche. **

**_Je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que pour toi ma réaction est puérile mais comprends moi. Tu as tout pour toi Edward. Vampire ou pas. J'ai l'impression que ces deux jours écoulés vont s'effacer une fois de retour chez moi. Que je vais me retrouver seule comme à mon arrivée...**

**_Je ne sais plus quoi te dire pour te rassurer. Depuis que nous sommes partis, tu ne cesses de craindre mon départ...Je peux le comprendre. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse de plus pour te prouver que je ne te quitterai jamais?!? Merde Bella! Aie confiance en moi! M'énervai-je**

Je regrette aussitôt de m'être énervé contre elle. Mais il faut qu'elle arrête de remettre en question mon amour pour elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve des excuses pour que ça ne marche pas entre nous.

**_J'ai confiance en toi Edward! Mais réfléchie, je ne suis qu'une humaine, une simple mortelle! Et toi un vampire. Notre couple ne devrait pas exister. Je suis sensée être ton repas pas ta copine! Merde! **

En d'autres circonstances, voir Bella énervée m'aurait fait rigoler, elle ressemble à un bébé tigre qui sort ses griffes pour la première fois. Dans le cas présent, ses propos font monter la colère dangereusement en moi.

J'enfonce mon pied sur l'accélérateur. Rien à foutre des limitations de vitesses. La rage se repend dans mes veines. Mes muscles se tendent. Je sers le volant pour ne pas exploser près d'elle. Comment ose-t-elle penser qu'elle devrait être mon repas? Que notre couple ne devrait pas être? Ces mots tournent en boucle dans mon esprit et ne font qu'attiser mon courroux.

**_Putain, tu ne cherches même pas à me comprendre! Tout est facile pour toi! Tu as tout, la beauté, l'intelligence, l'argent...et j'en passe! Et moi je devrais être rassurée par un simple « Je t'aime » et « Je ne te quitterai pas »! Ce ne sont que des mots! J'aimerais pouvoir y croire mais c'est impossible! Explosa Bella**

La route menant chez elle me paraît interminable. Je ne veux même pas lui répondre de peur de m'emporter et d'une manière irréversible. Le plastique du volant se tord sous la pression de mes doigts.

**_Tu n'as rien à répondre! Bien sûr que non puisque tu sais que j'ai raison! Ragea-t-elle**

**_Bella! La ferme! Hurlai-je **

Je ne me tourne même pas vers elle. Je ne veux pas affronter son regard. Devant sa maison, je pile net et m'extirpe vivement du véhicule et fonce vers la forêt. Tout s'abat sur mon passage. Ma colère s'amenuise au fil du temps. Mais pas assez pour réfléchir à tout ça.

**Pov Bella **

Putain de bordel de merde!!!Je suis vraiment conne c'est pas possible. Je change d'humeur comme de string! À l'hôtel, j'étais confiante. Je pensais que notre couple était possible malgré sa nature de vampire. Tout était beau et rose. Et maintenant, je stresse et je lui balance que notre amour est impossible.

J'ai un problème, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. J'ai la chance qu'une personne m'aime pour ce que je suis et moi, je fous tout en l'air en cinq minutes.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve plantée là, devant chez moi, dans la voiture d'Edward qui est parti je ne sais où. Je sors de la voiture et rentre chez moi tel un zombie.

Pourquoi suis-je comme ça? Pourquoi je ne profite pas des moments de bonheur qui me sont offerts? Hein?

Non! Il faut que j'ouvre ma grande gueule!

Je sais qu'Edward m'aime. J'ai confiance en lui. Et si je me fie aux visions d'Alice, tout ira bien pour nous.

Il me faut apprendre à ne plus me poser de questions. À vivre le moment présent. Nous nous aimons. Peu importe le reste.

Je dois lui dire. Je ne veux pas reprendre le risque de le perdre à cause de mes conneries. Il est tout pour moi. Il m'a redonné goût à la vie.

Je vais prendre une douche pour me détendre. J'enfile rapidement mon pyjama et vais m'installer devant la télé.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le documentaire animalier ou la fatigue accumulée mais je m'endors...

**Pov Edward **

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon départ précipité? Je ne sais pas...Le soleil s'est couché, laissant place à un ciel noir brumeux et une lune pleine.

Je regrette d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait avec Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre elle. Je peux comprendre ses doutes. Elle a tout perdu et il y a encore quelques mois, elle ne voulait plus s'attacher, à personne. Mes promesses doivent lui paraître ridicules.

Je suis prêt à passer mon éternité à la rassurer s'il le faut. L'essentiel pour moi est de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je suis peut-être égoïste mais je ne pourrai jamais plus me passer d'elle.

J'ai peur d'aller la retrouver. Voudra-t-elle encore de moi? Décidément, depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans ma vie, le sentiment de peur revient souvent. Un vampire peureux, on aura tout vu dans ce monde.

Je me dirige à vitesse humaine vers sa maison. L'appréhension s'empare de moi. Aucun son ne parvient mis à part la télévision et les battements de son cœur. Au moins, elle est chez elle.

J'ouvre la baie vitrée, et pénètre dans son salon. Elle est là, endormie sur le canapé. Je me rapproche d'elle. Je reste là à la contempler. Que ferais-je sans elle.

Je laisse courir mon doigt le long de sa joue. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Elle s'agite dans son sommeil. Je ferai tout pour elle. Elle m'a sauvé de ma solitude, je vais la sauver de ses peurs.

**_Edward murmura-t-elle **

Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ses yeux chocolats se brouillent de larmes. Bella se jette dans mes bras en répétant inlassablement « pardon ».

Je me contente de la serrer fortement contre moi. M'imprégnant de son arôme savoureux.

_**Je suis désolé Edward. ****Pardonne-****moi. **

**_Bella...**

_Non! **Laisse-**moi finir! J'ai été trop conne. Mes peurs ont pris le dessus encore une fois. À** croire que ça devient une habitude. Je t'aime et il n'y a que ça qui comptera dorénavant. Je vais vivre les moments passés avec toi et ne plus me soucier du reste. Je ne veux pas gâcher mon bonheur à tes côtés en me prenant la tête pour les craintes que je ****pourrais ****avoir. Toi et moi sera la seule chose qui comptera à partir de maintenant. **

Je ne m'attendai pas à ça. Elle m'a débité ses paroles avec un tel aplomb que je ne peux que la croire.

**_Bella, princesse, je suis désolé d'être parti si précipitamment tout à l'heure mais j'avais besoin d'extérioser ma colère. J'étais en colère de ne pas pouvoir te rassurer. Je comprends tes peurs et je t'aiderai à les vaincre. J'ai eu le malheur de te perdre à deux reprises. Je ne veux pas de troisième fois. Je me fous du reste. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Rien d'autres. **

Je m'empare de ses lèvres pour sceller ma promesse. J'essaye de lui faire passer tous mes sentiments. Mon amour pour elle, mon aide, mon besoin.

Notre baiser reste chaste. Nous n'avons besoin de rien de plus. Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant les choses iront mieux entre nous. Le ciel brumeux de tout à l'heure va laisser place aux étoiles.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!**

**Prochain chapitre si nous dépassons la barre des 100 Reviews!!**

**La petite bulle vous attends!**

**Petite question?**

**Avez-vous envie d'évènements particuliers? Si oui, faites le moi savoir...**

**Bisous et à la prochaine!!!**

**Marn**


	10. Chapter 10: Dans les nuages

**Me revoilà!!!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Du nouveau ici....AH AH AH **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews et les mises en alertes! **

**Grand merci à Ma Bêta pour sa rapidité et ses idées!**

**On m'a demandé quand serait la transformation....Je confirme il y en aura bien une, Bella sera un vampire...mais quand???**

**Chapitre 10: Dans les nuages **

**Playlist: Leningrad cowboys feat Alexandrov Red Army Knockin' on heaven's door**

**Pov Bella **

Depuis notre discussion, Edward et moi sommes sur un petit nuage. Nous avons réussi à retrouver notre bulle de bonheur. Ce cocon qui nous coupe de tout, uniquement remplie de notre amour pour l'autre.

Avoir extériorisé mes craintes m'a permis d'aller de l'avant. Je ne regarde plus en arrière. Je profite pleinement du bonheur. Je ne pensais pas que l'amour était aussi magique, beau, envoûtant. Il y a quelques mois, quelqu'un m'aurait dit l'amour change une vie, je lui aurais ri au nez en lui répondant que l'amour n'était que souffrances et blessures.

Maintenant je me sens en parfaite harmonie avec moi-même. Edward a le pouvoir de me donner l'impression d'être belle. J'ai envie de me surpasser pour lui, pour nous.

Nous ne parlons que rarement de sa nature. Pour moi, c'est un homme, le mien. Peu importe qu'il ne se nourrisse pas comme moi, qu'il ne vieillisse pas, qu'il ne dorme pas. Il reste la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Depuis notre retour, c'est-à-dire une semaine, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de revoir sa famille. Pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais nous restons uniquement tous les deux.

Depuis mon arrivée ici beaucoup de choses ont changés. Et je serai toujours reconnaissante envers les Cullen pour tous ces changements. C'est grâce à eux, si je suis aussi insouciante aujourd'hui.

Les mois ont défilés à une allure folle. Les vacances de février sont déjà là. Ce qui nous permet de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. J'appréhende légèrement le retour au lycée, mais je me dis qu'il ne me reste que quatre mois à tenir avant la délivrance totale.

Je reviens à la réalité. Je suis chez moi, dans mon lit. Mon corps est plaqué contre un autre, dur et froid. Je suis bien, à ma place. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger de cette étreinte rassurante.

Depuis notre retour, Edward passe son temps avec moi. Même s'il ne dort pas, il tient à venir au lit avec moi. Soit disant que me regarder dormir est passionnant. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

J'étire mes membres engourdis par le sommeil et porte mon attention sur l' homme allongé à mes côtés.

Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas encore cédé à la tentation. Voir Edward, uniquement vêtu de son jean, les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux encore plus dorés qu'à l'accoutumée. Un vrai paradis pour les yeux.

**_Bonjour mon amour. Soufflai-je avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres**

**_Bonjour princesse. Bien dormi? **

**_Hum...toujours à tes côtés...**

Je pose ma tête sur son torse parfaitement musclé et dessine de mes doigts ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés.

_La tentation est devenue ma pire ennemie pensai-je _

Ma frustration atteint des sommets ces derniers temps. Vivre 24H/24H avec Edward est un vrai appel au sexe. Mes hormones sont en folies. Mais rien et toujours rien. Depuis notre fameux premier rendez-vous, nos caresses restent chastes. La combustion pointe dangereusement le bout de son nez.

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes. J'ai besoin de lui et de son corps. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux lui appartenir corps et âmes. Ne pouvoir faire plus qu'un avec lui. J'ai envie de laisser la passion nous guider. Nous emporter dans un monde de délices où nous serons les seuls.

**Pov Edward**

Attendre plus de cent années pour rencontrer mon ange vaut vraiment le coup. Depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans ma vie, je suis heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Encore plus depuis notre retour de Seattle. Notre petite chicane, nous a rapproché. Une fois nos peurs et craintes exprimées, notre bulle s'est refermée autour de nous.

Je suis un homme comblé. Vivre avec Bella est merveilleux. Nous sommes coupés du monde, profitant simplement de l'autre, sans se soucier du reste.

Je profite du profond sommeil de ma belle pour aller chasser et rendre visite à ma famille et me changer. La regarder dormir me fascine. Tout en elle est fascinant.

Sentir son petit corps frêle contre le mien me provoque des sensations dont je ne pourrai jamais me passer.

Le seul hic est la tension sexuelle entre nous. Nos corps sont comme aimantés. L'attraction est telle que je dois lutter pour ne pas me laisser aller. Je me suis promis que tant que Bella n'aurait pas pleinement confiance en elle, en nous, je ne laisserai rien se passer. Mais c'est sans compter sur mon ange qui joue avec mes limites. Mes barrières ne sont plus très stables.

Sa bouche se mouve en parfaite harmonie avec la mienne. Nos langues chahutent amoureusement. Son goût sucré, si envoutant me fait perdre la tête.

Je la fais basculer, de manière à avoir le dessus sur elle. Nos corps s'épousent à la perfection. Mon envie d'elle s'accroît considérablement de seconde en seconde. Sentir ses courbes si désirables sous moi, éveille ma virilité.

Je sens que je perds le contrôle. Mes mains voyagent sur toutes les parties du corps de Bella qui me sont accessibles. Notre baiser s'intensifie, nos lèvres ne se décrochent que de quelques millimètres pour que ma belle puisse reprendre son souffle mais ne quittent jamais la peau de l'autre.

Ma bouche glisse le long de sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou. J'entends le liquide divin qui coule dans ses veines. La seule soif que j'éprouve à cet instant est d'elle et de son corps. J'ai un besoin irrépressible de la faire mienne.

Je veux que nous fusionnons corps et âmes.

Ai-je envie de rompre la promesse que je me suis faite? Oui...

Ai-je envie de résister à ne faire plus qu'une seule et même personne avec ELLE? Non...

**Pov Bella **

Sentir le corps d'Edward pressé contre le mien éveille un peu plus le brasier qui né au fond de mon ventre. J'ai besoin de lui, de ses mains glacées sur ma peau brulante...

Notre baiser n'a plus rien de chaste. Nos lèvres et nos langues s'unissent pour ne plus se quitter. Mes mains parcourent son dos, ses reins. Mes doigts s'aggripent à sa tignasse cuivrée et je presse son visage encore plus contre le mien.

Je ne peux supporter d'être loin de lui. Mes respiration est erratique, je n'en ai que faire. Edward se détache finalement de mes lèvres, entraînant un grognement de ma part. Sa bouche vagabonde le long de ma mâchoire, mon cou. Son toucher m'électrise. Je ne maîtrise plus rien.

Je presse mon corps encore plus contre le sien. Il continue sa descente vers ma clavicule, le haut de ma poitrine qui n'est pas caché par mon débardeur.

Il cessa soudainement tout mouvement et plongea son regard envoutant dans le mien.

**_Je t'aime Bella**

**_Je t'aime Edward**

Je ne le laisse pas réfléchir plus longtemps et l'attire contre moi pour un nouveau ballet.

**Pov Edward**

Je n'en peux plus de devoir me contrôler. Il m'est devenu impossible de lui résister. Je rends les armes. Mes mains passent sous son haut et caresse son ventre plat et musclé. Je sens Bella frémir sous mon toucher. Sa chaleur me brûle, m'électrise. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je laisse mes envies prendre le contrôle sur mon esprit.

Je remonte peu à peu le morceau de tissus qui m'empêche de découvrir son corps. Ma bouche ne quitte pas la sienne. Nos langues se caressent amoureusement, érotiquement.

Je me sépare de ses lèvres au goût divin et lui ôte son vêtement.

Mes mains partent à la découverte de sa merveilleuse poitrine, mes lèvres viennent embrasser ses pointes durcies par le plaisir, entraînant des gémissement incontrôlés de la bouche de mon amante.

Ses petites mains s'aggripent plus fortement à mes cheveux et ramènent mon visage vers elle.

Nos bouche se retrouvent. Nos corps se cherchent, l'absence de contact entre nous est intenable.

J'ai besoin de me fondre en elle, de ne faire qu'un de nos deux êtres. J'entreprends de faire descendre son short sur ses jambes parfaites Je la sens faire de même avec mon jean, emportant mon boxer au passage.

Je me sépare à contre cœur d'elle et pose mon front contre le sien, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Nos intimités se réclament, se cherchent, se caressent. Je lis tout son amour pour moi dans le regard de mon ange. Ses mains vagabondent le long de mon échine telle une plume.

Je pénètre petit à petit dans son antre charnelle. Une fois complètement en elle, en râle de plaisir s'échappa de nos gorges. Nos bassins bougèrent à l'unisson. Bella au naturel est d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle mais la voir dans son plaisir est indescriptible. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches, me permettant un meilleur accès. J'accélère mes pénétrations. Nos regards ne se quittent plus, nos lèvres s'effleurent. Je l'aime tellement. Elle est mienne et ce pour toujours.

Ses parois se resserrent autour de mon membre. Mes coups de reins s'accentuent. Le corps de Bella est envahi de tremblement, son corps se voute. Elle mon prénom dans sa jouissance, provoquant la mienne.

C'est une sensation indescriptible. Je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle. Nous sommes liés. Les yeux de Bella pétillent d'amour et de plaisir.

Je plonge mon visage dans son cou et respire à plein poumon son odeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retire.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés et immédiatement, elle vient se blottir contre moi.

**_Je t'aime Edward. C'était magique...**

**_Je t'aime aussi princesse. Oui, c'était parfait. **

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Sa respiration devient lente et régulière. Elle se rendort. Je ferme également les yeux. Derrière mes paupières closes défilent notre moment de communion. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir ressentir tout ça. Ne faire qu'un avec Bella a été un moment de pur bonheur.

Je suis bien, à ma place. Rien ne nous séparera.

Elle est détendue. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Son corps dénudé contre le mien éveille ma virilité. J'essaye de me dégager doucement de son étreinte pour éviter de lui sauter dessus mais elle ne semble pas être d'accord. Sa jambe se pose sur ma taille, effleurant au passage mon membre.

Elle veut pas mort ou quoi?

Sa poitrine nue se presse contre mon torse, son visage se niche dans mon cou. Putain, comment elle veut que je me calme en faisant ça! Je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à autre chose pour calmer mon érection douloureuse à présent. En vain, des flashs de nos ébats apparaissent. Des baisers humides sont déposés dans mon cou. Ma princesse se réveille de sa sieste. Elle se relève légèrement et m'adresse un sourire éblouissant.

**_Bien dormi? Demandai-je**

**_Hum, Hum...**

Je crois que mademoiselle a d'autres idées en tête que parler. Elle s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres, me demandant l'accès. Mes mains errent sur son dos, ses reins, ses fesses. Mon désir pour elle remonte en flèche. Bella se détache de moi et trace une ligne droite avec sa langue, se dirigeant dangereusement vers mon sexe prêt pour elle.

Elle stoppe sa descente au niveau de mon nombril. Elle en trace le contour avec sa bouche. Je rouvre les yeux et je vois qu'elle m'observe, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, sa langue s'enroule autour de mon membre. Elle lèche toute ma longueur avant de me prendre dans sa bouche.

Je m'accroche tellement fort aux draps qu'ils se déchirent sous la pression. Je lui en rachèterai mais pour le moment, j'ai autre chose en tête.

Elle s'active efficacement, sa langue et ses dents viennent prendre le relais. Je me sens partir, je ne veux pas finir dans sa bouche. Je veux être en elle, toujours. Je la force à remonter et la bascule de manière à ce que je me retrouve sur elle. Tout ça à vitesse vampirique.

Je lui adresse mon sourire en coin, qui je sais, la fait à tous les coup craquer et m'enfonce d'un coup de rein habile en elle, lui provoquant un long cri de plaisir. Je fonds sur sa bouche experte, force le barrage de ses dents et suce sa langue tout en accentuant mes pénétrations.

Ses ongles se plantent dans mon dos, ses hanches ondulent harmonieusement avec les miennes. Je me sens venir. Je vais titiller son bouton de plaisir ce qui la propulse directement dans un orgasme fulgurant m'emmenant avec elle.

Je m'écroule, haletant sur elle, plongeant mon visage dans son cou. Ses petites mains caressent tendrement mes cheveux.

Nous restons imbriqués et plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Il n'y a que nous qui compte.

Pov Bella

Faire l'amour avec Edward c'est juste Waouh!!! C'est un amant merveilleux. Je crois que je n'en serai jamais rassasiée.

La matinée est déjà bien avancée. Nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre. Rien ni personnes pour nous sortir de notre cocon. Un soupir de contentement s'échappe de mes lèvres.

**_Pourquoi ce profond soupir? Me demanda Edward **

**_Je suis juste heureuse. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.**

**_ Moi aussi, je le suis. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui? **

**_Oui, profitez de toi! Soufflai-je aguicheuse. **

Une flamme de désir apparut dans son regard ambré. Il roula sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Le feu en moi se raviva instinctivement. Ses mains parcourent mon corps. Sa bouche dérive vers ma poitrine.

Malheureusement, la sonnerie de son téléphone coupe court à nos projets.

**_Réponds pas! Dis-je en plaquant mon bassin contre le sien.**

**_Tu as raison! **

Il reprit son exploration de mes seins, les massant, les léchant...mon corps se cambre sous son toucher.

Son portable sonne à nouveau, provoquant un grognement de notre part. Il s'en empare brutalement et décroche.

**_Allo!!!**

**_...**

**_Alice! Ça ne peut pas attendre?**

**_...**

**_Tu fais chier! Je te la passe!**

Il me tend son téléphone en soufflant. Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et prends le téléphone qu'il me tend.

**_Oui Alice? **

Je m'appuie contre la tête de lit et observe du coin de l'œil Edward qui affiche un sourire espiègle. Lui, il a une idée en tête.

**_Ah Bella! Ça va? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps. Je sais que tu aimes mon frère mais tu pourrais penser à nous. Tu nous manques. Ça te dit un weekend entre filles? **

**_Alice! Calme ton débit! Je vais bien merci. **

**_Réponds juste à ma question Bella. De toute façon, je connais déjà la réponse alors. **

Au moment où j'allais répondre, je sens les lèvres d'Edward sur mon intimité. Sans préambule, il insère deux doigts en moi et sa langue titille magnifiquement bien mon bouton de plaisir.

**_Euh...Ali...Alice...bégayai-je**

Mon cerveau est déconnecté. Je ne comprends plus rien, mis à part qu'Edward me fait l'amour avec sa bouche.

_Putain Bella reprends-toi! pensai-je_

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me dégager de son emprise mais c'est impossible. Il renforce sa prise sur mes cuisses et accentue ses caresses.

**_Bella! Tu es là? Tu m'écoutes? Tu fais quoi là? **

**_Oui...oui, je suis là! Pour le week-end, je vais voir avec Edward ! **

**_Pas besoin. Je connais sa réponse. Prépare-toi, nous passons te chercher dans 1H! **

**_Non! Ahhhhh OUI!!!!**

Edward vient de me pénétrer et s'active en moi. Sans réfléchir je balance le téléphone au sol et pousse mon amant à s'allonger sur le dos.

**_Tu es fou!! soufflai-je sur ses lèvres**

**_Tu me rends fou! **

Je m'empale d'un coup sur son membre engorgé et ondule des hanches. Edward agrippe mes hanches et m'aide à maintenir une vive cadence.

Rapidement nous arrivons à notre apogée. Un orgasme merveilleux explose en moi me faisant crier mon plaisir.

**_EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Je m'effondre sur mon homme en tachant de reprendre ma respiration.

**_ Alice va nous tuer! Rigola Edward **

**_C'est de ta faute, tu n'es jamais rassasié...**

**_Impossible avec toi près de moi...**

**_Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre! Par contre, une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus...**

À peine ma phrase achevée, qu'Edward me porta comme une jeune mariée et m'emmena à la salle de bain.

Après une longue douche où baisers et caresses intimes étaient au rendez-vous, nous nous habillâmes et descendîmes main dans la main à la cuisine.

Nos multiples ébats m'ont puisé mon énergie.

**Pov Edward **

C'est ma déesse cette femme. En une matinée, nous avons fait trois fois l'amour. Je ne pourrai plus m'en passer. Même Alice n'a pas pu nous couper dans notre élan.

Après une bonne douche bien méritée, nous sommes descendus à la cuisine car il faut bien que ma chérie se nourrisse. Il faudra que j'envisage d'apprendre à cuisiner pour elle quand même.

Elle se commande un plat chez le traiteur, elle n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête.

Elle a raison, je vais pouvoir la câliner en attendant. Je la soulève comme si elle pesait 100g et l'installe sur le plan de travail, moi entre ses jambes. Ses mains se joignent derrière ma nuque et me caressent tendrement.

**_Je t'aime ma puce. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans toi! **

**_Moi aussi Edward. Je ne veux pas aller à ce weekend entre filles...râla-t-elle**

**_Pourquoi? Demandai-je**

**_Je veux pas être loin de toi. **

À cette phrase mon cœur se gonfla de joie. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille.

**_Et si nous y allions tous ensemble? Proposai-je **

**_Ta sœur ne voudra pas! La connaissant, tout est déjà méticuleusement organisé.**

Elle accompagna cette dernière réplique d'une moue tout à fait craquante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Dans ces moments là, plus rien n'existe autour de nous.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous dûmes nous détacher.

**_Ma puce, je te promets que nous allons passer ce weekend ensemble...**

Je m'empresse de m'emparer de mon téléphone et contacte ma sœur. Bien entendu, elle connaissait le sujet de mon appel. Foutu don!

Nous avions ordre, Bella et moi, de nous rendre à la villa avec nos affaires dans une heure.

**_Bella, nous devons être à la villa dans une heure. Alice l'exige. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, provoquant le rire de ma belle. **

**_Hum, nous avons du temps alors...souffla-t-elle**

**_Oui, je vais te donner même un avant goût de notre séjour à l'hôtel. Chuchotai-je à son oreille d'une voix de velours. **

Je souris en remarquant le frisson qui parcouru son corps.

Je nous emmenai dans la chambre où nous fîmes l'amour une fois de plus. Je ne pourrai jamais me passer d'elle, de son corps...

Je compte bien en profiter durant ce weekend...

Alors ces Lemons ???

La petite bulle vous attends! A bientôt!!!

J'écris une nouvelle FIC...

Première mise en ligne ce soir je pense....

Marn


	11. Chapter 11: Weekend entre amis

**Coucou!!! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!! **

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews!**

**Et merci pour tout ma Bêta! Et je remercie aussi Bichou85 pour ses conseils avisés!**

**On se retrouve en bas...**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 11: Weekend entre amis...**

**Playlist: Marvin Gaye Lets get it one**

**Sexual Healing**

Pov Bella

Après avoir fait l'amour pour la énième fois cette après-midi, je m'empresse de préparer mon sac pour ce weekend même si je sais pertinemment que le petit lutin qui me sert d'amie m'aura pris d'autres vêtements.

La sonnette de l'entrée retenti. Ce doit être le livreur.

Je vais pour ouvrir mais mon vampire de petit ami a été plus rapide que moi. Je m'installe sur le comptoir de la cuisine et mange mon plat sous le regard amoureux de mon homme.

Ce weekend promets d'être magique et je compte bien rendre fou mon chéri.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la Volvo d'Edward en direction de chez lui.

_ Je suis contente de pouvoir passer ce weekend avec toi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'Alice nous laissera tranquille!

_Toi, tu as des idées derrière la tête. Je me trompe?

En réponse je lui adressais un regard lourd de sous entendus en caressant distraitement sa cuisse remontant vers son entre jambe.

Son regard est devenu aussi noir que l'onyx.

_Tu auras ma mort Bella! Me dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

_Mais non mon chéri! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible! Le taquinais-je

Je continuais mes caresses en exerçant de légère pression sur son membre éveillé.

Brusquement la voiture bifurqua sur un sentier et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire la bouche d'Edward s'empara avidement de la mienne, forçant le barrage de mes dents et joua érotiquement de sa langue avec la mienne.

Ce simple geste éveilla encore plus mon désir pour lui.

Je détache hâtivement les boutons de la chemise de homme pendant que lui continue d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau découverte.

Avant que nous ne puissions aller plus loin, le téléphone d'Edward sonna.

Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir qui est l'appelant.

_Alice! Ralais-je

_Désolé mon bébé! Ce sera pour plus tard mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

_Mais j'y compte bien! Répliquais-je taquine

_Bella!!! Arrêtes ça sinon je te jure que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de passer ce weekend hors de la chambre!

Oh putain! Lui. Moi. Dans une chambre, tout un weekend. Le pied!

_Edward, roules avec que je finisse ce que nous avons commencé!

C'est au comble de la frustration que nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard à la villa.

C'est incroyable le besoin physique que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. Pas que ça me gène, loin de là même mais il y a une telle attraction entre nous. Je ne sais pas si nous serons rassasié l'un de l'autre.

J'ose un regard vers mon Adonis et je constate que son regard est toujours aussi noir de désir et que son entrejambe n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.

_Tu as besoin d'aide mon chéri? Rigolais-je

_Oui et toi aussi tu vas en avoir besoin!

Le temps que je réagisse il avait détaché les boutons de mon pantalon et insérer deux doigts froids dans mon sexe brulant.

_Et maintenant mon amour on est deux!

Il retira sa main et en ancrant son regard dans le mien il entrepris de se lécher les doigts.

Et moi, je suis littéralement sur le cul. Il sort de la voiture comme si de rien n'était et vient m'ouvrir la portière en me tendant sa main.

Il a pas le droit de me faire ça. Il me laisse comme ça, comme une conne.

Je sors de la voiture en boudant, je ne prends pas la peine de prendre la main qu'il me tend.

Je me dirige énervé vers l'entrée de la villa. Son rire parfait me parvient aux oreilles ce qui amplifie d'autant plus ma frustration et ma colère.

Il veut jouer. Nous serons deux. Ce weekend sera une torture pour lui. Il regrettera de m'avoir chauffé.

Bon d'accord moi aussi je l'ai fait mais pas autant que lui.

C'est une Alice survoltée qui m'ouvre la porte de la villa. Je pénètre dans la demeure, Edward derrière moi.

La dernière fois que je suis venue ici c'est le jour où j'ai appris leur véritable nature. Ressasser ses souvenirs me rappelle que ma fuite et la perte de l'homme de ma vie.

Soudainement, une vague de calme m'envahit. Je vois Jasper qui m'adresse un sourire rassurant et je le remercie d'un signe de tête.

Après avoir dis bonjour à tout le monde, les filles m'entrainent à l'étage. Edward tente de me retenir mais je lui lance un regard noir ce qui provoque une nouvelle crise d'hilarité chez lui m'énervant encore plus.

Nous nous installâmes dans la chambre de Rose et Emmet. Je vois Alice qui trépigne d'impatience. Je sens que je vais subir un interrogatoire un règle.

_Je suis contente de vous voir les filles! Dis-je

_Nous aussi. Nous aussi. Mais n'espères pas échapper à nos questions Bella.

_Alice tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre alors que tout le monde pourra entendre!?!

_Oh allez tu nous dois bien ça non?

_Non! Pas maintenant! Par contre j'ai besoin de votre aide!

_Pas de soucis mais pourquoi? Me demanda Rosalie

_Une vengeance contre votre frère! Lachais-je

Le rire tonitruant d'Emmet résonna faisant trembler les murs de la maison. Je me doute qu'Edward a dû entendre.

_Je compte lui faire ravaler son petit air satisfait! Expliquais-je

Les filles étaient écroulées de rire sur le lit. Je ne pu que me joindre à elle.

Nous papotions encore quelques minutes avant de redescendre rejoindre les autres.

Emmet et Jasper regardait Edward d'un air moqueur tandis que ce dernier m'adressait un sourire plein de sous entendu.

_Qui à t-il mon chéri? Demandais-je

_Alors comme ça tu veux te venger? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre hein princesse?

Il affichait un air sûr de lui.

_Oh mais c'est très simple. Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui d'une démarche féline. Je vais tellement te chauffer que tu me supplieras d'assouvir tes désirs mais mon chéri, je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'à partir de maintenant la seule aide que tu auras c'est ta main droite! Lui susurrais-je en faisant courir mes doigts sur son torse musclé et en empoignant brusquement son sexe.

Un grognement sourd sort se fait entendre. Ses yeux sont noircis de désirs. Les autres cèdent la place à l'hilarité et moi je me mord la lèvre pour tenter de garder mon sérieux.

_Bon les filles! On y va? Dis-je en adressant un clin d'œil à mon homme.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Alice, Rose et moi étions dans la M3 de Rose alors que les garçons avaient pris la Volvo d'Edward.

Je n'avais toujours pas adressé un regard à mon homme depuis ma petite tirade.

_Alice, Rose! Vous allez m'aider à rendre fou de désir Edward!

_Oh Bella! On va aller faire les boutiques et te trouver des fringues plus que sexy! Il ne s'en remettra pas! Rigola Alice.

_Elle perd pas le nord en tout cas. Pensais-je_

_Bon dis nous tout maintenant que les garçons ne peuvent plus nous entendre! S'impatienta Rose

_Que voulez-vous savoir?

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle voulait savoir comment se passait ma relation avec Edward. Plus précisément si nous étions passé à l'acte.

_Tout Bella. Tout. Attends nous ne sommes pas vu depuis que vous vous êtres retrouvés à Seattle!

_Je sais Rose. Nous avons longuement discuté de notre relation. J'ai douté encore un peu. Avouais-je penaude.

_Tu as peur? Me demanda Alice

_Non! Non, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai surtout eu peur pour le futur. Peur qu'il se lasse...

_Edward t'aime plus que tout. Nous les vampires avons nos sentiments exacerbés. Quand nous aimons c'est pour l'éternité Bella. C'est irrévocable. Et puis je t'ai parlé de mes visions non?

_Oui. Je le sais. Mais comprends moi, je suis une simple petite humaine. Enfin bref, nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet et avons mis les choses à plats et depuis tout est parfait!

_Quand tu dis que tout est parfait? C'est TOUT qui est parfait? Me demanda Rose avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_J'ai bien dit TOUT! Rigolais-je

_Racontes! Racontes! Quand? Où? Comment?

_Wow! Calme Rose! Et ne me fais pas croire qu'Alice ne l'a pas vu!

_Hey! Je n'ai rien vu. Enfin presque rien. Juste que ça se passerait bien! Répliqua Alice vexée

_Oh merci Alice de ta gratitude! Raillais-je

_Bon! Dis-nous maintenant! S'impatienta la blonde

_Bein, c'était magique! La première fois que nous l'avons fait était hier et je peux vous dire que depuis on a rattrapé le temps perdu! Pouffais-je

_Isabella Mary Swan! Des détails! Tout de suite! Cria Rose

_Non mais ça va pas! C'est votre frère et ma vie privée! M'insurgeais-je

_Bella, les mots vies privées ne font pas parties de notre vocabulaire chez nous les vampires. Et puis on s'en fou que ce soit notre frère! On veut tout savoir!

_Pfff vous êtes désespérantes les filles! Rigolais-je

_Allez!! Arrêtes de nous faire attendre! Râla Alice

_Bon vous l'aurez voulu! C'est un dieu du sexe! Il est monté comme un étalon. Il a des doigts de fée et il fait des trucs avec sa langue, je vous en parle même pas! Et putain, ce qu'il peut être sexy quand il prend son pied! Rien que d'en parler, je suis bonne pour changer de string!

Alice me regarde les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte à l'instar de Rose . Je retiens difficilement mon hilarité.

_Dites je suis pas sûr que gober des bouches constitue un bon repas! Fermez vos bouches!

_Euh...Be...Bella!!! bégaya Alice.

_Je savais pas que les vampires bégayaient! La taquinais-je

_Oh arrêtes! Mais tu es sur que tu parles de notre frère là? Edward? Notre frère? Ton mec? Me demanda le lutin.

_Bein oui pourquoi? Tu croyais que je parlais de mon grand-père?

_Je suis sur le cul. C'est un truc de fou! Dis Rose qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis mes révélations sexuelles sur leur frère.

_Vous avez voulu savoir les filles! Vous savez! Et oui bien sur que je parle d'Edward! Ça vous étonne tant que ça?

_A vrai, nous ne l'imaginions pas comme ça! Je ne le regarderais plus de la même manière maintenant! Dit Alice avec une grimace.

Nous passions le reste du trajet à papoter de chose et d'autre. Nous allions passer le weekend à Vancouver.

Avec les filles, nous avons prévu tout un programme. Shopping, SPA. Et notre activité première: rendre fou nos hommes.

Rose et Alice se sont ralliées à ma cause. Je pense que ce weekend va être chargé en œstrogène et testostérone.

**Pov Edward**

Oh putain, je vais morfler moi je crois ce weekend. Bella a l'air d'être remonté contre moi. C'est de sa faute aussi, elle est trop sexy pour son propre bien. Sa petite tirade de tout à l'heure m'a fait un de ses effets. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle va me préparer. Mais une chose est sur, ce ne sera pas ma main droite qu'il va calmer mes ardeurs mais elle, ma tentatrice.

Elle veut jouer, très bien, nous serons deux. Ça risque d'être explosif.

Le trajet jusqu'à Vancouver se passe au fil des moqueries et des insinuations de mes frères. Ils veulent absolument savoir ce que ça fait de faire l'amour avec une humaine. Mais je leur en pose moi des questions! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Je pense que Bella doit subir elle aussi un interrogatoire. Connaissant mes sœurs, elle n'y échappera pas. Et à coup sûr, elles vont aider mon ange à préparer sa vengeance. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle me prépare.

Arrivés devant le Sheraton Hôtels, un voiturier vient prendre nos clés et des bagagistes s'empressent de porter nos bagages.

Les filles sont hilares en s'extirpant de la voiture. J'essaie d'accéder à leurs pensées mais j'ai droit au programme du weekend, qui au passage n'inclue pas beaucoup notre présence à mes frères et à moi. Bella me regarde avec une lueur coquine dans le regard. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attiser son désir que mes sœurs l'embarque en direction de l'accueil pour récupérer les clés des chambres.

Je nous ai pris à ma princesse et moi la suite Penthouse. Je suis sûr qu'elle va rechigner pour le prix mais bon. Un bisous voir plus coupera court à ses protestations inutiles. Rien n'est trop beau ou cher pour ma Bella.

_Bon, Rose et Bella, on se retrouve dans vingts minutes ici! Ordonna ma sœur

_Et nous? Osa demander Jasper

_Et vous vous faites ce que vous voulez! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je compte bien profiter de ces quelques minutes avec ma princesse. Et pourquoi pas démarrer les hostilités entre elle et moi. Je ne sais pas qui d'elle ou moi craquera le premier mais ça risque d'être intéressant. Rien que d'y penser, je me sens durcir instantanément.

_Princesse on y va? Demandais-je

_Oui, j'arrive. Laisses moi deux secondes.

Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de mes sœurs que je ne compris pas malgré mon ouïe sur développée. Elle revint toute souriante vers moi et entrelaça nos doigts.

_Ma puce, tu as dis quoi à mes sœurs?

Ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées peut être très frustrant parfois. En fait, tout le temps avec elle. J'ai toujours envie de savoir à quoi elle pense.

_Tu es bien curieux mon chéri! Elle m'embrassa légèrement et nous dirigea vers les portes d'ascenseur.

Ce baiser a un goût de trop peu. J'ai besoin d'elle, maintenant.

La cabine s'ouvrent enfin. Je me rue sur mon ange et m'empare de sa bouche sans préambule. Je la coince entre la parois et mon corps. Elle réponds avidement à mon baiser. Nos langues se rencontrent nous faisant gémir tout deux. Mes mains parcourent son corps de déesse. Les siennes s'agrippent à mes cheveux et me reprochent encore plus près d'elle, nous faisant gémir tout deux.

Mon sexe devient douloureux à force d'être comprimé dans sa prison. J'empoigne son petit cul parfait et la soulève. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et crée une délicieuse friction entre nos deux sexes. Si c'est ça sa vengeance, j'en veux bien tout les jours. L'ascenseur amorce lentement sa montée. Notre excitation prends de plus d'ampleur. Bella déboutonne ma chemise et caresse et embrasse les parties de peau qu'elle peut. Elle laisse trainer sa langue le long de mon cou, mes clavicules qu'elle s'amusent à mordiller.

Nous arrivons enfin à notre étage. Je ne prends pas la peine de me rhabiller. Aucunes pensées ne se fait entendre, je rejoins la porte de notre suite aussi vite que la vitesse humaine peut le faire, provoquant le doux rire de ma chérie.

J'ouvre précipitamment la porte et me rue sur le grand lit de la suite. J'allonge délicatement ma princesse sur le lit et repars à l'assaut de son magnifique corps. Je la débarrasse rapidement de son petit pull devenu trop encombrant à mon goût.

Ma bouche explore sa poitrine parfaite moulé dans un soutien-gorge bleu turquoise en dentelle. Mes mains détachent les boutons de son pantalon mais avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin, elle me repousse sur le dos et s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Elle reprends mes lèvres pour un baiser hautement érotique. Ses petits doigts finissent de déboutonner ma chemise et l'envoient valser quelque part dans la pièce sa bouche quitte mes lèvres pour venir lécher mon buste. Un grognement sourd s'échappe de ma gorge. Elle descend de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de mon jean. Pendant qu'une de ses mains passée sous mon boxer caresse mon sexe tendu à l'extrême, l'autre s'attelle à me débarrasser de mon vêtement.

Une fois toute barrière de tissus retirées de mon corps, sa merveilleuse bouche coulisse en de long va et viens sur ma virilité tendue pour elle. Je sens mon corps s'arquer et mes bourses se contracter, signe que mon orgasme n'est pas loin.

Mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre le plaisir suprême, ma belle se retire et m'adresse un immense sourire.

J'ai pas tout compris là. Elle se lève du lit et se dirige vers nos valises, que les bagagistes ont amenés et cherche des vêtements.

_Euh..mon amour, je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

_Edward aurais-tu besoin de lunettes? Je cherche des fringues. J'ai rendez-vous avec tes sœurs en bas dans moins de dix minutes.

_QUOI? M'écriais-je. Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça! J'étais sur le point d'avoir un fabuleux orgasme et de te faire l'amour comme une bête et toi tu me laisses comme ça!!!

_Mon chéri! Ta main droite t'aidera! Rigola t-elle avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Non mais j'y crois pas! Elle ose me faire ça. Mais elle a pas le droit. J'ai besoin d'elle, de son corps.

Putain de vengeance à la con.

Maintenant, je me retrouve comme un con, nu comme un vers sur le lit avec une érection d'enfer. Je ne suis même pas sûr que la douche froide puisse régler mon problème et il est hors de questions que je me masturbe moi même. Je ne l'ai pas fait en 100 ans d'existence, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et mon enfer personnel apparaît. C'est définitif, elle veut me faire payer. Elle est vêtue d'une mini jupe écossaise avec une chemise blanche entrouverte qui me laisse entrevoir le galbe de ses seins. Elle est rehaussait de 10 bon centimètres par des cuissardes noirs.

Je suis sûr que je bave devant cette déesse.

_Mon ange, tu te sens bien? Me demande mon ange

_Si je me sens bien? Tu oses me demander comment je me sens?

_Euh...oui! C'est ce que je viens de faire.

_Putain Bella! Tu me chauffes comme pas possible pour me laisser en plan comme un con. Puis tu sors de la salle de bain habillée on ne peut plus sexy et tu trouves le moyen de me demander si je vais bien? Non je ne vais pas bien! Et tu sais quoi? Toi non plus tu n'iras pas bien dans quelques heures car il est hors de question que je te laisse mettre ne serais-ce mettre qu'un orteil hors de cette suite! Je vais te prendre dans tout les sens ma chérie et te faire hurler de plaisir jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus parler ni marcher! Compris?

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Ses beaux yeux chocolats sont grands ouverts tout comme sa bouche pulpeuse.

Elle s'avance doucement vers moi et encadre mon visage de ses mains.

_Edward, mon amour, ton programme est très alléchant. Et Dieu sait que j'aimerais énormément que tu me prennes dans tout les sens et que tu me fasses hurler de plaisir mais c'est pas possible. Je m'en vais rejoindre tes sœurs, nous avons des choses de prévus. Elle dépose un léger sur mes lèvres et après avoir pris son sac court vers la sortie.

Et moi, je reste pour la seconde fois planté là comme un con.

Ma petite chérie va regretter de m'avoir fait subir ça. Une fois qu'elle aura remis un pied dans cette chambre elle n'en sortira plus jusqu'à demain. L'avantage d'être un vampire c'est que notre temps de récupération est véritablement minimisé et nous ne ressentons pas le besoin de dormir. Elle aura beau me supplier d'arrêter, je lui ferais l'amour jusqu'à évanouissement.

C'est sur cette promesse que je me rhabille et part rejoindre mes frères.

**Pov Bella **

Je suis une vraie garce. Je crois qu'Edward va me le faire payer très cher. A présent, nous serons deux à vouloir nous venger. Le résultat va être explosif, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Les filles m'attendent déjà dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je me dépêche de les rejoindre et nous partons faire les boutiques.

Tout y passe, pantalons, hauts, pyjamas et le meilleur pour la fin, lingerie.

Je ne suis pas très friande habituellement du shopping mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de me faire plaisir et de faire plaisir à mon homme. Et puis une petite part, mais alors toute petite, veut se faire pardonner de mon comportement d'allumeuse.

Je vois Alice se figer, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Une vision. Rose et moi allons la rejoindre et attendons qu'elle se reconnecte avec la réalité.

_Oh Bella! Ça va lui plaire à coup sûr! S'extasia le lutin

_Hein? Tu m'expliques?

_J'ai vu ce que tu comptais offrir à Edward pour te faire pardonner. Et je peux te dire que qu'il te le rendra bien! Dit-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

Un fou rire nous prit à toutes les trois. Les essayages de lingeries s'éternisent. Nos cabines débordent de nuisettes, shortys, strings, soutien-gorge, tanga...

Finalement, nous prenons le tout. Nos bras débordent de sac. Nous déposons le tout à la voiture et je propose aux filles d'aller acheter le cadeau d'Edward.

L'après-midi est passé à une vitesse folle. Ce soir nous avons prévu de tous aller au casino. Enfin Alice a vu que nous irions tous au casino. Elle a informé nos hommes par texto de se tenir prêt à 20H dans le hall.

Nous regagnions l'hôtel rapidement et allons dans la suite d'Alice. Pendant que les filles se préparent, j'en profite pour dormir un peu. La journée m'a achevé.

Une voix douce m'extirpe du sommeil. C'est Rose.

_Hey ma belle! Lèves toi, il faut que tu te prépares et que tu manges aussi!

_Rose, il est quelle heure? Demandais-je

_19h.

_Waouh déjà? J'ai dormis deux heures quand même.

Je déguste le plat que les filles m'ont commandés aux room service et file prendre une douche éclaire.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes toutes les trois vêtues d'un robe, bleu pour moi, marron pour Rosalie et noir pour Alice. (liens sur mon profil).

Nos chéris nous attendaient déjà et on peut dire qu'on leur plait vu les regards incendiaires qu'ils nous lancent.

Je cours dans les bras de mon chéri qui m'a tant manqué et l'embrasse avidement. Il m'a trop manqué. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ma pseudo vengeance. J'ai juste besoin de lui, des sa tendresse, de son amour.

**Pov Edward**

J'ai passé l'après-midi avec mes frères. Nous avons flanné dans les rues de Vancouver. Alice nous a envoyé un texto pour nous prévenir que ce soir nous sortions au casino et nous indiquer l'heure du rendez-vous.

Ma Bella me manque. Je n'aime pas être loin d'elle.

Mes frères et moi avons revêtis nos smoking et attendons impatiemment les filles.

Au bout ce qui me paru une éternité, elles arrivent enfin. Elle sont éblouissantes de beautés, surtout ma princesse dans sa robe bleu turquoise qui épouse parfaitement les lignes harmonieuses de son corps.

Elle se jette dans mes bras et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je réponds bien volontiers à son baiser. Notre étreinte est forte.

Plus rien ne compte mis à part elle. Oublié notre histoire de vengeance ridicule, le lieu où nous nous trouvons, les personnes qui nous entourent, le casino.

Il n'y a qu'elle et moi.

Sans tenir compte des protestations de mon petit lutin de sœur, je nous dirige Bella et moi vers notre suite. Elle se blottit amoureusement contre moi.

Arrivés dans la chambre, j'entreprends de dévêtir ma chérie. Je laisse glisser sa robe le long de son corps. Nos regards ne se quitte plus.

Nos vêtements s'éparpillent dans la pièce. Je nous guide doucement vers le lit. Je m'allonge sur elle en évitant de peser de tout mon poids sur son corps. Je fond sur ses lèvres rouge et pleine La chaleur de son corps brûle ma peau glacée. Ses mains caressent mon dos tendrement, calmement.

Je descend mes baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou. Elle rejette sa tête en arrière, me donnant libre accès à cette zone si tentatrice. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire où je sens son sang pulser. Mes mains viennent cajoler sa poitrine généreuse. Je malaxe un de ses seins pendant que mes lèvres titillent ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Ses gémissements me poussent à poursuivre ma douce torture. Ma bouche glisse le long de son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre son nombril. J'en trace le contour avec ma langue. Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux et m'oblige à remonter. Nos lèvres se retrouvent et nos langues se caressent. Tout n'est que douceur et tendresse.

Je la sens haletante. Je me dégage de sa bouche et m'abaisse sur son corps tout en laissant une trainée de baisers pour atteindre sa féminité trempée de désir pour moi. Je lèche consciencieusement ses lèvres intimes. Elle rejette sa tête en arrière, son corps se voute sous mes baisers. Je trouve rapidement son bouton de plaisir et l'emprisonne entre mes dents, en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser. Je le tête, l'aspire, le sucotte. Ses cris de plaisir emplissent la pièce. Son orgasme est proche. Je veux qu'elle jouisse dans ma bouche. Je ne veux rien perdre de se liquide si doux et si sucrée.

Je pénètre un doigt à l'intérieur de son sexe en feu et commence un léger va et viens toute en continuant à taquiner son petit bouton rose gonflé à l'extrême.

Son corps et prit de tremblement. J'insère un second doigts dans son antre et accélère la cadence de mes pénétrations. Ses parois se ressèrent violemment autour de moi et elle explose son plaisir.

_Oh oui!!!!!!!!!! EDWARD!!!!!!!!

Je lape jusqu'à la dernière goutte son nectar divin. Son gout est entêtant, exquis. Comme elle.

Je remonte doucement jusqu'à son visage et des dépose une pluie de baiser dessus. Elle se remet doucement de son orgasme.

Ses mains se remettent à parcourir mon torse. Elle me bascule sur le dos et attrape ma virilité gonflée. Elle me caresse légèrement avant de commencer des vas et viens. Je n'arrive pas à garder mes yeux ouverts pour admirer la scène. Sa bouche vient tenir compagnie et ses mains. Elle lèche le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur mon gland avant de m'engloutir dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Une de ses mains massent mes bourses alors que l'autre caresse mon torse. Sa langue s'enroule autour de mon membre.

Je me sens venir. Elle continue sa douce torture en laissant parfois trainer ses dents. Le mélange de sa langue et ses dents suffisent à me faire venir en de long jets au fond de sa gorge.

Elle ne laisse pas une goute sur mon membre. A cette vue, je la fait remonter précipitamment vers moi et l'emmène dans un baiser fougueux. Nos salives mélangés à nos essences intimes m'enivrent.

Ma virilité est déjà prête à plonger dans la douceur de ma princesse. Je la remet sur le dos et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je la pénètre lentement, voulant profiter au maximum de ses sensations.

Elle est si serrée, si douce autour de mon membre.

_Edward, fais moi l'amour...

Son ton est suppliant. J'accepte sans requête sans l'once d'une hésitation. Je commence à me mouvoir avec lenteur en elle. J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. J'accélère le rythme de mes pénétrations. Je passe une de mes mains sous ses fesses et la soulève légèrement pour pouvoir la pénétrer plus profondément. Je butte sur son point G. Elle hurle son plaisir. Ses cris me grisent.

_Je t'en supplie...plus fort...

Son orgasme se construit. Ses parois se resserrent autour de mon sexe. Je ne veux pas jouir maintenant. Je vais rester en elle. Elle gémit, se tortille dans les draps. Puis elle explose.

_OUIIIIIIIIIII!! Han......ED....WARD!!!!!!!!

Je ne la laisse pas redescendre de sa jouissante. Je la retourne et lui demande de se positionner à quatre pattes. Elle s'exécute. Je reprends mes coups de butoirs. Je la martèle littéralement. L'animal a reprit place dans mon corps. J'aggripe ses hanches et m'enfonce toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin.

Elle hurle en n'en plus finir. Je vais titiller son clitoris gonflée de plaisir. Je le pince doucement et trace des cercles avec mon index dessus. Elle explose une troisième fois sur ma queue gonflée à bloc.

Son corps est tout mou entre mes mains. Elle se laisse tomber sur le ventre. Sa peau scintille de sueur, ses cheveux éparpillés sur le lit lui donne un air irréel.

Je ralentie mes pénétrations et continue tout en douceur. Je m'allonge sur elle et embrasse son cou, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres.

Mon sexe frétille à l'intérieur d'elle. Ma fin est proche. Elle le sait, elle le sent. Elle se redresse subitement. Je bute sur son point de plaisir une dernière fois et nous partons dans les délices de la jouissante ensemble.

Nous nous effondrons sur le lit. Ma princesse vient se blottir contre moi. J'embrasse son front et lui fredonne sa berceuse. Elle s'endort dans mes bras avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses douces lèvres.

La fin du weekend passe à une vitesse ahurissante. Le lendemain Bella c'est réveillée tard, aux alentours de midi.

Nos ébats de la veille l'ont fatigué. Les filles ont passés le reste de la journée au SPA à se faire chouchouter pendant que mes frères et moi enchainions les parties de billards.

Le soir nous avons repris la route en direction de Forks. Le retour à la réalité va être rude.

Le lycée reprend demain. Je n'ai aucune envie de partager Bella avec les autres. Ce weekend était extraordinaire. Surtout notre nuit...

Nous profitons de nos dernières heures en tête à tête. Demain sera un autre jour.

**Bon moi je file sous la douche!!! FROIDE !!! lol**

**On reste dans la détente avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent!**

**Des idées? **

**Faites moi les partager...**

**A bientôt **

**Marn**


	12. Chapter 12: Reprise écourtée

_**Coucou les filles! C'est avec beaucoup de retard que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre. À vrai dire, j'ai un peu perdu l'inspiration pour cette fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerais pas...**_

_**Par contre, je réduis la longueur de mes chapitres. Je refuse d'écrire 20 pages et les bâcler.**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Nous rentrons dans l'action...régalez-vous...**_

_**Chapitre 12: Reprise écourtée**_

_**Playlist: Just two of us **_

**_Requiem for a dream_**

**Pov Bella**

Une main froide me caresse le dos me provoquant des frissons de plaisirs. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Je veux simplement rester au lit dans les bras de mon amoureux de vampire.

Nous sommes rentrés hier soir de notre fabuleux weekend à Vancouver. On ne peut pas dire qu'il a été des plus reposants mais j'ai vraiment passé d'excellents moments surtout dans les bras d'Edward.

Le dimanche, je me suis réveillée très tard dans la matinée. Notre nuit ne m'a absolument pas servie à me reposer. Il faut dire que mon amant a fait en sorte d'assouvir lui aussi sa petite vengeance. Il me maintient que non, qu'il est juste dans l'impossibilité de résister à l'appel de mon corps comme il dit, mais je sais qu'il était fier de lui en voyant mon allure en cette fin de weekend.

Ah, les hommes et leur fierté masculine. Vampire ou humain, c'est la même chose.

Après un réveil plein de tendresse, je me suis souvenue que je ne lui avais pas offert son cadeau. En y repensant, un sourire étire mes lèvres.

**Flashback**

Blottie dans les bras d'Edward, je savoure ce moment d'extrême douceur avant que les filles ne viennent m'enlever pour nos soins au spa de l'hôtel.

Ma tête appuyée sur son torse de marbre, mes doigts dessinent des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau douce.

Mes yeux vagabondent la pièce et sont attirés par un sachet dépassant de mon sac à main qui a lamentablement échoué au sol dans notre précipitation la veille. Je me souviens alors que je n'ai pas encore offert son cadeau à mon chéri.

Je me lève d'un bond du lit et m'empresse d'aller chercher le présent dans mon sac. En revenant vers le lit, Edward me lance un regard étonné.

Sans rien dire, je m'assois en tailleur sur le lit et lui tends l'écrin. Il m'observe quelques secondes puis porte son regard sur l'objet toujours dans ma main tendue vers lui.

_C'est pour moi?

_Non, c'est pour le valet de chambre mais je voulais avoir ton avis avant de lui offrir! Raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Bien sûr que c'est pour toi!

Il s'empare délicatement de l'objet et commence à l'ouvrir. Je mâchouille ma lèvre inférieure nerveusement et détourne mon regard. J'ai peur que ça ne lui plaise pas ou qu'il trouve ça ridicule ou... Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes élucubrations qu'une bouche merveilleusement douce s'empare de la mienne. Je réponds avidement à son baiser hautement érotique. Nos langues s'entremêlent, se taquinent... Trop tôt à mon goût, je dus me détacher de ses lèvres fraiches et sucrées pour prendre l'air qui me manque.

C'est sans compter sur Edward, qui entreprend de faire courir sa langue sur mon cou, ma mâchoire avant de replonger sur mes lèvres. Malgré mon corps courbaturé à la suite de nos précédents ébats, un feu prend rapidement place dans mon bas ventre. Mes mains parcourent le corps parfait de mon amant jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de tous mes désirs. J'ai besoin de le sentir en moi, de me sentir vibrer sous ses coups de reins. Notre baiser devient fougueux, passionné, enivrant.

Je coince sa langue entre mes dents et m'amuse à la lécher, la téter...En ouvrant les yeux, je rencontre le regard noir charbon de mon amant. Je fais dériver mes lèvres sur son cou et mordille son endroit sensible, la fine partie de peau derrière son oreille

.

Un grognement sourd s'échappe du fin fond de sa gorge. Ce son pouvant signifier un danger venant de la part de mon vampire préféré, m'excite plus qu'autre chose. Il me pousse à m'allonger sur le lit délicatement. La douceur reprend sa place sur la bestialité.

J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, il me pénètre enfin. Nous gémissons de concerts. Ne faire qu'un avec Edward est pour moi un moment magique. Nous sommes en symbiose. Nos âmes et nos corps fusionnent pour ne former qu'une seule et même entité.

Tout est tendresse et volupté. Rien d'autre ne compte. Il n'y que nous, nos corps soudés, nos yeux accrochés, nos bouches scellées, nos doigts entrelacés.

Nos mouvements sont lents et doux. La frénésie nous a quitté.

Depuis qu'Edward a fondu sur ma bouche, aucun mot n'a été prononcé. Je ne sais même pas si il a ouvert le cadeau, si ça lui plaît.

Notre amour parle pour nous. Les mots sont superflus pour le moment.

Je sens mon orgasme se construire. Un brasier s'empare de mon corps.

Nos mouvements s'accélèrent. Mes parois emprisonnent le sexe de mon amant. La douceur s'évapore à nouveau pour laisser le désir et le plaisir nous envahir.

Ses coups de reins s'accélèrent brutalement, buttant fortement sur mon point G.

Un premier orgasme s'empare de moi. J'hurle mon plaisir, mon corps tremble, je suis en sueur. Mon regard est voilé. Je cherche désespérément l'air qui me manque.

Edward continue de me pénétrer. Sa cadence**, **au lieu de ralentir**,** s'amplifie encore. Je ne sais pas si mon corps peut en supporter plus.

J'ai l'impression d'être un pantin dans ses bras. Toutes mes forces m'ont quittées. Je suis tellement malléable dans ses bras puissants.

Il se dégage de ma moiteur et de suite un immense vide se fait sentir. Sans me laisser le temps de me plaindre, Edward me retourne sur le ventre et s'enfonce à nouveau en moi.

Une de ses mains passe sous mon ventre et me soulève légèrement pour qu'il puisse mieux s'enfoncer en moi.

Je ne contrôle plus mes cris.

Ses pénétrations reprennent de plus belle pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mes mains s'accrochent aux draps, j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller pour essayer de temporiser mes hurlements. Edward me tient fermement par les hanches, sans pour autant me blesser. J'accompagne tant bien que mal ses coups de reins. Nos peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre. Sa froideur brûle ma chaleur. La boule de plaisir dans mon ventre est prête à exploser. Edward est proche lui aussi, ses gémissements se font plus rauques encore, plus bestiaux.

Une de ses mains glisse de ma hanche à mon intimité. Il trouve rapidement mon clitoris gonflé. Deux de ses agiles doigts entreprennent de me le masser, pincer, tirer, me faisant partir dans un orgasme fulgurant. Mon amant explose avec moi, sa semence se déverse en de longs jets en moi. Il ralentit le rythme de ses pénétrations et finit par s'affaler sur mon corps repu de lui.

Il finit par sortir de moi. Un gémissement plaintif sort de nos bouches. Edward s'allonge sur le dos et me sert contre lui amoureusement.

_Merci mon amour. Souffle-t-il à mon oreille de sa voix suave.

_Tu me remercies pour? Demandai-je

_Ton cadeau. Elle est magnifique.

Il me montre son poignet où se trouve la gourmette en argent.

_Elle te plaît?

_Bien sûr. Oses-tu en douter? Je croyais pourtant te l'avoir démontré.

Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans ses yeux fauves.

_Très belle démonstration c'est vrai. Mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à marcher pour aller rejoindre les filles au spa. Dis-je épuisée.

_Je t'avais pourtant averti princesse!

**Fin du Flashback**

La main d'Edward continue à frôler ma peau nue du bout de ses doigts me provoquant des frissons de plaisirs.

_Allez princesse. Debout... me souffla mon ange

_Pas envie! Marmonnai-je. La tête enfouie dans mon oreiller.

_Et pourtant il va falloir. Ton réveil va sonner et c'est la reprise des cours aujourd'hui.

_T'es même pas drôle! Râlai-je

J'essaie de batailler pour ne pas devoir aller au lycée. Autant combattre un mur, il serait plus coopératif. Finalement, le bruit strident de mon réveil finit de m'achever. Après lui avoir assené un violent coup qui je crois l'a fait taire définitivement, je m'extirpe de mon lit sans un regard pour l'adonis qui y est allongé.

Non mais c'est vrai, il est trop raisonnable pour son propre bien et le mien au passage. Il pourrait être d'accord avec moi. Nous serions restés au lit à nous câliner au lieu d'aller en cours. Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait à lui que j'y aille ou pas? Rien du tout! Mais non, il faut que Monsieur soit raisonnable. Un vrai vieux! Il faut qu'il apprenne à se décoincer, merde!

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain les jambes tremblantes et les yeux à moitié fermés. Le manque de sommeil et mes muscles douloureux ne vont pas améliorer mon humeur du jour.

Derrière moi, le doux rire d'Edward résonne. Et en plus il ose se moquer de moi! Pas de problème mon chéri! Il veut que l'on aille en cours, il veut être sérieux! Et bein c'est ce que l'on va faire.

Je m'enferme à clé dans la pièce. Je sais que ça ne l'empêchera pas d'ouvrir la porte si il le souhaite mais c'est un moyen de lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement. Habituellement, nos douches se prennent à deux et sont crapuleuses. Aujourd'hui, je vais faire l'élève consciencieuse, appliquée et innocente.

Après une bonne douche revigorante pour apaiser mon corps et mes ardeurs aux passages. Bein oui quoi, j'ai dit que j'allais être sage en apparence, mais à l'intérieur de moi, tout réclame Edward. Je m'habille simplement. Un jean, un pull tunique noir, des bottes de même couleurs. Je ne me maquille que très légèrement. Un coup de mascara et de gloss et basta. Je passe un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et voilà.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain et me rends à la cuisine. Là**,** mon amoureux m'attend. Putain, mais comment peut-il être aussi beau! Je fais comment moi. Jean et chemise blanche. Tenue basique vous me direz. Mais sur lui, c'est juste...Waouh! En plus de ça, son foutu sourire en coin est présent.

Bon allez, expire, inspire, expire, inspire.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue, veux pas être trop tenter moi, et m'installe à table pour entamer mon petit-déjeuner.

_Merci pour le repas! Dis-je

_De rien. Alors ça y est tu t'es calmée?

_Oh oui, très bien même. Nous allons aller au lycée, je vais suivre les cours très attentivement vue que moi je n'ai que 18 petites années à mon actif. Et en rentrant, je vais faire mes devoirs et apprendre mes leçons comme tout bon élève appliqué le ferait. Et après...dodo. Tu ne voudrais pas que je rate ma dernière année hein mon chéri? Demandai-je ironiquement.

Edward me regarde comme si je venais de Mars. Il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir aussi intéressée par mes études. Pas que j'en ai rien à faire mais ce n'est pas ma priorité et puis je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir aller à la fac alors...mais bon, si Monsieur veut que je sois une élève assidue et bein c'est ce que je serais.

_Bella, ma puce, tu es sûre que tout va bien?

_Nickel mon amour. Bon, tu es prêt? Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard à mon premier cours.

Je débarrasse rapidement la table, pars préparer mon sac et attends mon chéri qui est resté scotché à sa chaise dans la cuisine. Je jubile même si il faut l'avouer mais hormones ont dû mal à se contenir. Voir Edward ainsi vêtu, me donne envie d'étudier, ça oui, mais uniquement lui et son corps de dieu grec sous toutes les coutures.

Je crois que la journée va être longue. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore embarquée moi!

**Pov Edward **

Mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche moi! À cause de moi, Bella va se consacrer UNIQUEMENT à ses études. Et moi alors, merde! Et puis sous-entendre que je suis un vieux et puis quoi encore. J'ai peut-être plus de 100 ans mais je suis bien entretenu non? Je crois lui avoir prouvé ce weekend... Des images de nous apparaissent dans ma tête! Un sourire niais apparaît sur mes lèvres et ma virilité tressaille à ses souvenirs.

J'entends ma belle piétiner dans l'entrée. Là voilà qui se la joue élève modèle maintenant. Il me faut absolument apprendre à me la fermer. C'est vrai quoi! Elle a raison. Nous aurions pu passer notre journée rien que tous les deux, au lit...le pieds...mais non, moi Edward Cullen, il faut que je la pousse à aller en cours et que je subisse les pensées salaces à l'encontre de ma princesse.

Je la rejoins à vitesse vampirique et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille de guêpe. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou et respire son odeur capiteuse. Ses petites mains me repoussent. Un grognement sort de ma gorge.

_Allez Edward, nous allons être en retard! Râla ma belle.

Je me taperais bien la tête contre un mur mais malheureusement c'est le mur qui aurait mal et pas moi.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et après avoir pris sa main dans la mienne, je nous dirige vers ma voiture. Le trajet est rapide. Nous discutons de choses sans importances. Sur le parking, je me gare près de la jeep d'Emmett.

Bella sort de la voiture et se dirige en sautillant vers mers frères et sœurs. Alice a décidément trop d'influence sur elle. Les filles papotent entre elles tandis que mes frères et moi les regardons avec un air moqueur.

L'heure de nous rendre en cours approche. Ma belle à l'air d'avoir laissé tomber ses idées pour devenir une élève modèle. La journée ne sera peut-être pas si mauvaise après tout. Après avoir salué mes frères et sœurs, nous nous rendons Bella et moi, main dans la main, à notre premier cours de la matinée.

Les commérages vont bon train à nouveau. Avec les derniers évènements, Bella n'est pas revenue ici depuis quelques temps maintenant. Les filles la jalousent ouvertement et les garçons continuent à m'insulter par la pensée et à fantasmer sur ma princesse. Heureusement pour eux que j'ai un bon contrôle car sinon ça fait longtemps qu'ils auraient finis encastrés dans un mur.

Nous prenons place, côte à côté au fond de la salle. Le professeur n'est toujours pas là. Les discussions emplissent la pièce, formant un brouhaha pénible. Bella à l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Ces moments sont des supplices pour moi. Ne pas pouvoir lire en elle est vraiment frustrant.

_À quoi penses-tu? Demandai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Elle me regarde durant quelques secondes puis se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

_Je pense que tu m'énerves. Je pense que je suis incapable de te bouder. Je pense que je ne peux pas me consacrer à mes études et uniquement à ça. Je pense que me priver de toi est impossible. Et enfin, je pense que je t'aime et que me passer de toi est impossible. Finit-elle

_Je te suis irrésistible princesse, ne l'oublie jamais! Rigolai-je

Elle voulut me donner une tape sur le torse mais j'intercepte sa main à temps, ne voulant qu'elle se blesse sur mon corps de pierre. J'emprisonne sa main dans la mienne et dépose des baisers à l'intérieur de celle-ci tout en soudant mon regard dans le sien. Je sais que ce que je suis en train de faire n'est pas du jeu mais j'y peux rien si j'adore la taquiner.

Ma petite mise en scène à l'air de fonctionner. J'entends son cœur qui s'emballe, son souffle se fait court. L'arrivée du professeur coupe court à mon amusement. Bella me lance un regard qu'elle veut noir mais je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. L'heure s'écoule rapidement. J'accompagne ma chérie à son prochain cours. Les suivants que nous avons ne sont pas en communs pour notre plus grand désarroi.

J'emprisonne Bella dans l'étau de mes bras et la sers contre moi. Ses lèvres se posent dans mon cou et déposent une multitude de petits bisous papillons. J'adore ces moments de tendresses entre elle et moi. J'entends le professeur approcher de la salle. Je dégage à contre cœur Bella de mon cou.

_Princesse, ton prof arrive. À midi, ça te dit que l'on aille manger à la clairière? Ça fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allés. Je t'attendrai là bas, je finis plus tôt que toi. Je m'occupe de te nourrir. Proposai-je

_D'accord. Tu me laisses les clés de la voiture. Je ne peux pas y aller à pieds mon amour!

_Tiens et fais attention à toi. Allez va en cours!

Après un dernier baiser, je la quitte pour me rendre à ma salle.

La matinée s'écoule relativement vite. Je n'ai pas écouté grand chose. Je préfère vagabonder d'esprits en esprits pour voir ma Bella. La cloche annonçant ma délivrance sonne enfin. Je bondis de mon siège et m'empresse de quitter la pièce. Dans les couloirs, je croise Jazz et Rose. Je leur murmure à vitesse vampirique qu'à midi Bella et moi ne seront pas avec eux. Ils m'adressent un hochement de tête en réponse.

Je prends le chemin de la forêt à pas humains. Une fois hors de vue, je cours à travers les bois jusqu'à chez nous. J'aime comme ça sonne à mes oreilles. Je prépare le repas de mon ange et prends de quoi tout faire correctement.

Moins que vingts minutes plus tard, tout est prêt. Je prends la direction de notre clairière et installe le tout soit une couverture, son plat, ses couverts...

Quelques rayons de soleil arrivent à percer à travers la masse nuageuse de Forks. J'apprécie les effets sur ma peau. Une légère chaleur s'insinue en moi. Agréable mais très loin de la chaleur de mon amour.

D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je m'avance pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle ne peut pas accéder en voiture jusqu'ici. Je grimpe et m'installe sur une branche en guettant son arrivée.

Les minutes s'égrènent et Bella n'arrive toujours pas. Étonnant. J'attends encore dix minutes supplémentaires. La panique s'empare de moi. Ce n'est pas normal. Je m'empare de mon téléphone dans le but de la joindre. Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste pour composer son numéro, la sonnerie retentit, m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Numéro inconnu. Qui ça peut être.

_**Mon Eddy chéri, à l'heure qu'il est, je suis en compagnie de ton humaine. **_

_**Si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors il est hors de question qu'elle t'ait!**_

_**Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre!**_

_**Je t'enverrai un petit souvenir, promis!**_

_**À très vite...**_

_**Tanya**_

Mon ange, ma Bella est entre les mains de cette folle. Impossible. Nous nous en serions rendus compte. Nous aurions senti son odeur. Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Le monstre en moi tapi depuis des décennies ne demande qu'à ressortir. Une haine pure s'empare de moi. Je bondis de mon arbre et cours à une allure folle en direction du lycée. Ma famille m'attend près de la jeep.

Je ralentis difficilement ma cadence et vais les rejoindre.

_Edward, je suis désolée, je n'ai rien vu encore une fois. Tanya dévie mon pouvoir. Je l'ai vu trop tard.

_Où est-elle? Demandai-je menaçant

_Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à la voir...sanglota ma sœur.

Soudainement, ses yeux se perdent dans le vague. Une vison arrive. L'horreur se peint sur son visage. J'utilise mon pouvoir pour visualiser la vision en même temps qu'elle.

Non, non, non, c'est impossible. On voit ma Bella agonisant dans une marre de sang. Son corps brisé, ses pupilles chocolats vides de toutes vies...

_**Marnchoups est partie se cacher très loin... **_

_**Ose juste vous demander PLEINS de reviews...**_

_**Bye Bye**_


	13. Chapter 13:Désespoir

_**Et voilà le chapitre 13! **_

_**Petit conseil: accrochez-vous! **_

_**Merci pour les reviews! Toujours aussi encourageant pour moi!**_

_**Chapitre 13: Désespoir **_

_**Playlist: Leona Lewis Run **_

_L'horreur se peint sur son visage. J'utilise mon pouvoir pour visualiser la vision en même temps qu'elle._

_Non, non, non, c'est impossible. On voit ma Bella agonisant dans une marre de sang. Son corps brisé, ses pupilles chocolats vides de toutes vies..._

**Pov Bella**

Mes dernières heures de cours de la matinée me paraissent interminables. J'ai qu'une hâte. Retrouver mon chéri pour un pique nique improvisé à notre clairière. Ce lieu magique, reposant, à l'écart de tout. Rien ni personnes pour nous empêcher de profiter l'un de l'autre.

La sonnerie annonçant ma libération résonne enfin. Bruit perçant mais ô combien apprécié à cet instant. Je range rapidement mes affaires et sors à grands pas de la classe, bousculant par mégarde certains de mes camarades. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'excuser. Trop pressée d'être dans l'étreinte douce et protectrice d'Edward.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves envahissent peu à peu l'espace. Je continue mon avancée jusqu'à la Volvo argentée. J'ouvre la portière et balance mon sac de cours sur les sièges arrières avant de prendre place à l'avant. L'odeur envoutante et masculine de mon homme envahie l'habitacle. J'inspire profondément et démarre.

Il me faut environ vingt minutes de route pour pouvoir atteindre le petit chemin menant à la clairière. J'enclenche le lecteur cd et poursuis mon chemin sur un air de Debussy. Une fois passée la quatre voies, les chaussées se font sinueuses.

Je réduis ma vitesse et observe la route. La voiture d'Edward change de ma petite C3. La moindre pression sur l'accélérateur et le véhicule s'emballe. Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi d'avoir un accident.

Au loin, je distingue vaguement une forme au milieu de la route. N'ayant pas les capacités vampiriques de ma famille d'adoption, je ne remarque pas de suite l'identité de cette personne. Quand enfin, je vois une chevelure blonde comme les blés appartenant à une femme digne d'être mannequin, il est trop tard pour moi.

Roulant lentement, elle a eu largement le temps de s'engouffrer dans la Volvo, de m'obliger à stopper le véhicule et après une douleur fulgurante au crâne, un gouffre noir m'emporte.

**Pov Edward**

Nous avons inspecté Forks en long en large et en travers. Aucune trace de Bella ni de la Volvo. Ma famille et moi nous sommes dispersés dans les environs afin de retrouver une trace de l'amour de ma vie. Alice n'a eu aucune vision supplémentaire. Jasper essaie de rester stratège mais nos émotions et les siennes prennent le dessus. Emmett est remonté, prêt à castagner le premier venu. Quand à Rosalie, la belle blonde sulfureuse a laissé place au vampire, tous crocs dehors. Elle est Bella sont très proches, sa douleur et sa colère doit être un écho de la mienne.

J'ai appelé Carlisle et Esmée, afin de les tenir au courant et qu'ils prospectent de leurs côtés. Mon «père» doit contacter les Dénalis. Si jamais cette garce a osé toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de Bella, sa mort se fera dans la plus grande lenteur et cruauté.

Pour qui se prend-t-elle cette fille. Ce n'est rien pour moi. Elle est insignifiante. Même une poussière a plus d'importance à mes yeux. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais émis de signaux montrant ne serait-ce qu'une infime attirance à son encontre. Avant Bella, aucune femme, toutes espèces confondues n'a attiré mon attention et encore moins cette créature égocentrique, égoïste et malfaisante. Je n'ose pas imaginer les sévices qu'elle fait subir à mon ange.

Une rage peu commune naquit au fin fond de mes entrailles. Mon côté vampirique est en train d'écraser toutes traces d'humanité dans mon corps. Je suis sûr que mes yeux doivent être d'un noir d'encre, mes muscles sont tendus comme jamais, le venin emplit ma bouche.

Je saccage tout sur mon chemin à travers les bois. Rien ne me résiste, les arbres et les animaux meurent sur mon passage. Tout contrôle de moi-même à disparu. Je continue mon avancée en cherchant à détecter l'odeur de Tanya. Penser son nom attise ma colère encore plus.

Je suis stoppé dans mes élans par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je décroche rapidement, priant intérieurement que ce soit un membre de ma famille. Jasper. Son ton est grave, maîtrisé. Alice et lui ont détecté l'odeur de Tanya un peu plus loin.

Ni une ni deux, je me précipite sur les lieux où mes frères et sœurs au complet m'attendent. Leurs visages sont graves. Empreints de tristesse, colère, inquiétude à l'instar du mien. Je reconnais sans mal l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Nous sommes sur la route menant à notre clairière. Bella était donc en chemin pour venir me retrouver. Une vague de remords s'abat brutalement sur moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule. J'aurais dû l'attendre au lieu de me la jouer romantique en voulant lui préparer son repas. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si il lui arrive quelque chose. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à me fustiger qu'un grondement sourd coupe court à mes élucubrations. Brutalement, je me retrouve plaqué contre la jeep d'Emmet par Jasper.

_Arrête ça tout de suite Edward! Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de la disparition de Bella! La seule personne responsable est cette espèce de succube! Si toi tu te flagelles alors nous pouvons en faire autant! Nous aurions pu la surveiller de loin au lieu de continuer notre comédie humaine à la cafétéria du lycée! Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes tout et tu te concentres uniquement sur Bella! Suis-je assez clair?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, une vague de calme m'étreint, apaisant ainsi tous mes sens encore en alerte.

_C'est bon Jazz! Merci...dis-je

Il me répondit par un hochement de tête. Je reporte mon attention sur la voyante de la famille. Elle sait ce que j'attends.

_Edward, je n'ai pas eu d'autres visions si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. J'ai l'impression qu'une épaisse brume voile mon esprit. Carlisle n'a pas encore réussi à joindre les Dénalis. Esmée et lui continuent les recherches de leurs côtés. En tout cas, à partir d'ici, nous ne détectons plus l'odeur de Tanya. Je suppose qu'elle a utilisé ta Volvo pour se déplacer. Bella aurait représenté un poids pour elle. M'expliqua-t-elle.

En clair, nous sommes dans une impasse. Je me sens vide. Je ne pourrais pas survivre si il lui arrivait malheur. C'est impensable, inimaginable. Elle est ma raison de vivre si je pus dire. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, rien n'est plus important qu'elle et son bonheur. Mon ange a assez souffert dans sa vie. Pourquoi en rajouter?

D'un commun accord, nous regagnons la villa. Nos «parents» nous y attendent. À peine le seuil franchi qu'Esmée se rue sur moi et m'enlace fortement. Un humain n'aurait pas résister une seule seconde à cette étreinte.

_Oh Edward! Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous la retrouverons. Bella fait partie de notre famille dorénavant. Nous ne laisserons rien lui arriver. Garde espoir.

Cette femme est la bonté incarnée. C'est une véritable mère pour nous tous. Elle ne nous a jamais jugé. Compréhensible, aimante, douce. Nous n'aurions pu rêver mieux comme mère de substitution.

_Merci Esmée. Carlisle tu n'as toujours pas réussi à joindre le clan d'Alaska? demandai-je

Le chef de notre clan, de notre famille. Égal à sa femme, un homme respectable, toujours présent pour sa famille. J'ai été son premier fils. Une relation particulière nous lie lui et moi. Je n'ai pas toujours été commode avec lui. Durant une dizaine d'années, lors de ma période rebelle, où je n'ai plus supporté de vivre au milieu de ce couple, où je me suis mis à goûter au sang humain, il a toujours été présent pour moi. Il ne m'a jamais rejeté, bien au contraire. C'est une personne formidable, il garde la tête froide en toutes circonstances, comme maintenant. Toujours réfléchi, la voix de la sagesse. Ses plus de 300 années d'existence doivent y être pour quelque chose.

_Non Edward. Je n'arrive pas à les joindre. Personne ne daigne répondre au téléphone. Je vais réitérer mon appel dans quelques temps. J'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi Tanya agit comme ça. Je pensais qu'elle aurait compris la dernière fois.

_Cette femme est complétement cinglée. Son message en est la preuve. Quand j'aurai main mise sur elle, je ne vais pas la laisser mourir de si tôt. Elle comprendra ce qu'est la violence. Sa mort sera extrêmement lente et douloureuse. Dis-je méchamment

_Edward, t'en prendre à elle violemment ne résoudra rien. Je comprends mon fils que la haine prennent le dessus suite à ce qu'elle a fait à Bella. Mais, pense plutôt à comment la retrouver au plus tôt et non à comment assouvir ton désir de vengeance.

_Carlisle, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je ne peux pas oublier ni même arrêter d'imaginer ce que cette folle est en train de faire subir à Bella. Elle paiera pour ce qu'elle a fait et est en train de faire. Je m'en fais la promesse. Rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera. Et je ne fais que ça penser à comment retrouver la femme que j'aime. Mais nous n'avons aucune piste. La seule que nous ayons, c'est l'odeur de Tanya près du lieu de notre rendez-vous à Bella et moi. Rien d'autre. Alice pense qu'elles ont pris ma Volvo. Expliquai-je le plus calmement possible.

Sur ces paroles, je me mets à l'écart de ma famille et me place devant les grandes fenêtres donnant une vue sur la forêt. Les bruits de vies résonnent à mes oreilles. Les oiseaux chantant, les proies se désaltérant, les mouvements des feuilles fouettées par le vent, la sève s'écoulant...

Les heures s'écoulent et se ressemblent dangereusement.

Je n'ai pas bougé de place. J'entends les membre de ma famille s'affairer autour de moi mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Mon cœur se brise à n'en plus finir avec le temps qui passe. Carlisle me fait savoir par la pensée qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à joindre Eleazar et son clan. Alice est toujours dans le vague concernant ses visions. Rosalie et Emmett s'acharnent à essayer de contacter Tanya sur son téléphone portable. En vain, bien entendu.

Les tensions remontent en moi. J'ai besoin de me défouler, d'aller chasser. Je prends la direction de la sortie et Jasper me hèle:

_Edward, attends! Tu vas chasser?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et il se propose de m'accompagner. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et continue mon chemin. Après nous être repus de puma, d'ours et de quelques cerfs, nous rentrons à la villa toujours dans le silence. Aucun mot n'a besoin d'être dit. J'entends les pensées de mon frère et lui ressent mes émotions.

Arrivés dans le salon, nous trouvons toute notre famille assise sur les canapés, les traits fermés. Ils me bloquent leurs pensées. J'ai horreur de ça, surtout dans cette situation. Jasper doit sentir mon exaspération car des ondes de calme s'abattent sur nous. Nous prenons place avec eux et je me décide enfin à prendre la parole.

_Que se passe-t-il?

**Pov Bella **

Une douleur fulgurante se fait ressentir dans mon crâne. J'essaie difficilement de me remémorer les derniers évènements. Durant quelques secondes, je reste dans le vague quand tout me revient. Mon rendez-vous avec Edward, Tanya et puis le trou noir.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Je ne sais pas où je suis. La pièce est sombre et humide. Une odeur de renfermé flotte dans l'air. Les lattes de bois au sol sont rongées, l'unique fenêtre présente est voilée par la crasse. L'endroit est vide de vies, de meubles. Ma tête me lance de plus en plus. Une irrépressible envie de dormir me prend. Je me laisse partir dans les méandres du sommeil. Je n'arrive pas à analyser correctement la situation, à penser.

Je suis réveillée par une pluie de gifles s'abattant violemment sur mes joues. La personne que je reconnais comme étant Tanya me regarde avec des yeux noirs charbons. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me veut, ni pourquoi je suis ici.

_Ah enfin tu es réveillée! Vous êtes d'un ennui les humains à toujours dormir. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que mon Eddy peut te trouver. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave,tu ne l'importuneras plus bien longtemps maintenant. On va jouer un peu toutes les deux?

_Pourquoi suis-je ici? Et pourquoi m'avoir enlevée? Et qu'est-ce qu'Edward vient faire là dedans? Demandai-je sur la défensive.

Oh mon dieu, Edward. Tanya et Edward. La lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Elle est persuadée qu'elle et lui sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Apparemment, la petite mise au point de la dernière fois ne lui a pas été efficace. Cette fille est dégénérée. Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour mériter ça?

_Ça y est? Ton cerveau a fait le rapprochement? Tu sais qui je suis je suppose. De toute façon, tu n'as pas à le savoir. Dans quelques temps, tu ne seras plus de ce monde, pourquoi prendrai-je le temps de t'expliquer mes raisons. Je vais juste te dire une petite chose Isabella, je vais te faire payer de m'avoir enlevé Edward. Il est à moi, à MOI et à personne d'autres. Toi misérable humaine, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir rivaliser avec moi? Tu n'es rien.

_Tu es complétement tarée pauvre fille! Edward ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais! Ça fait plus de 100 ans qu'il refuse tes avances de blondasse décolorée, il serait temps que tu le comprennes non! Crachai-je

La suite ne se fait pas attendre, je suis propulsée contre un mur de briques. Mon dos cogne fortement contre la paroi. Mon corps retouche à peine le sol qu'une main blanche me serre le cou à me faire suffoquer.

_Un conseil Isabella. Ne redis jamais plus une chose pareille. Laisse-moi le temps de jouer avec toi. De te faire souffrir comme il le faut. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te faire mourir. Et je vais envoyer de magnifiques images à Alice. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de faire partager ses visions aux autres. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu comptes pour les Cullen? Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour eux, un passe-temps qui les sort quelques temps de leur monotonie. Ils vont se régaler de me voir m'amuser avec toi. Quand j'en aurai finis, j'irai rejoindre Eddy...

_Vas-y donc rejoindre Edward la coupai-je, je suis sûre que tu auras un joli comité d'accueil à Forks! Dis-je la voix étouffée

_Mais tu vas la fermer oui! Apparemment, tu as décidé de me tenir tête. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pourras bientôt plus ouvrir la bouche avec ce que je vais te faire. On commence?

Subitement, le peu de résistance qui me restait disparaît. La peur s'empare de moi. Je ne ressortirai pas d'ici vivante. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'Alice ait une vision. Les moments passés avec Edward défilent dans mon esprit. Les larmes s'écoulent sur mes joues. J'attends...

Le début de ma fin ne se fait pas attendre. Les sévices commencent sur le sourire machiavélique de la vampire. La douleur explose de toutes parts dans mon corps. Je ne tiendrai jamais.

Edward, aide-moi pensai-je

Je me répète cette phrase tel un mantra. Elle tourne en boucle dans mon esprit.

**Pov Edward**

J'attends avec impatience qu'un membre de ma famille se décide enfin à prendre la parole. Je ne supporte pas ce silence, lourd, pesant, inquiétant.

_Edward, j'ai enfin pu contacter Eleazar. Ils ne savent pas où peut se trouver Tanya. J'ai expliqué la situation à mon ami. Bien entendu, ils ne comptent pas laisser passer et lui et son clan vont nous aider dans nos recherches. Par contre tu sais qu'Eleazar a le don de connaître celui des autres. Apparemment, dernièrement Tanya aurait développé un pouvoir. Jusqu'ici, elle n'en avait aucun. Elle s'est bien cachée de l'avouer. Nous pensons qu'elle prépare sa vengeance depuis quelques temps maintenant. Enfin bref, toujours est-il, qu'elle ne l'a avoué à personne. Eleazar n'a rien dit, préférant voir si elle allait en parler d'elle même...

_Carlisle! Viens en au fait s'il-te-plaît! Le coupai-je

_Oui. Excuse-moi. Donc, en fait Tanya a le moyen de bloquer le don des autres. Nous n'en connaissons pas la portée, mais il est possible que l'absence de vision d'Alice soit à cause de ça. M'expliqua-t-il

_Pourquoi uniquement Alice alors? Pourquoi pas Jasper ou moi? Demandai-je

_J'y ai réfléchi. Je pense que la seule qui pourrait perturber ses projets est ta sœur. Ton pouvoir de lire dans les pensées ne va que jusqu'à une certaine distance. Et Jasper ne peut pas vraiment interférer là dedans.

_. Elle bloque les visions d'Alice. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle se décide à débloquer son esprit afin de nous faire part de ce qu'elle fait. Dans le message qu'elle m'a envoyé, elle me parlait d'un souvenir. Il faut la retrouver, je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire! Rageai-je

_Calme-toi Edward! Nous énerver ne servira à rien. Nous sommes tous aussi inquiets que toi. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment à part attendre. Eleazar doit me recontacter si il a du nouveau.

Comment rester calme en sachant que l'amour de ma vie est en danger? C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas rester là, les bras ballants.

Je vais reprendre ma place devant la baie vitrée. J'essaie désespérément d'étendre mon pouvoir. Je sais que si je me concentre, je peux me focaliser uniquement sur une seule personne. Je dois pouvoir faire pareil malgré la distance que je suppose être grande.

Un brouhaha envahit ma tête. Des milliers de pensées s'immiscent dans mon esprit. J'essaie de les bloquer pour ne me concentrer que sur celles de Tanya. Je me coupe du reste et persévère. Ça me fatigue psychiquement mais je n'en ai que faire. Seule ma Bella compte.

Je suis coupé dans ma concentration par Alice. Une vision arrive. Je la visualise en même temps qu'elle. L'horreur apparaît sous mes yeux. On y voit Bella se faire broyer chaque membres un à un. Tanya affiche un sourire machiavélique. Elle prend un malin plaisir à massacrer le corps de ma douce. Chaque fracture est accompagnée d'une faible plainte de mon ange et d'une phrase de Tanya: «Ça c'est pour l'avoir embrassé, ça c'est pour l'avoir touché et bien d'autres mots...». Les bras et les jambes de Bella sont égales à ceux d'un pantin désarticulé.

Une autre vision arrive. Bella est allongée au sol. Tanya au-dessus d'elle. Cette dernière abat son poing sur le visage de la première. Les coups pleuvent et ne cessent pas. Mon ange ne réagit plus. Ses plaies s'ouvrent, le sang coule. Son corps n'est qu'une masse inerte. Et la vampire continue à s'acharner. Elle fait voltiger Bella contre les murs de pierres avant de la laisser retomber mollement sur le sol. Les images se stoppent là.

Je m'écroule au sol. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Voir mon ange se faire massacrer de la sorte. Elle ne survivra pas si elle est encore vivante. Il faut la retrouver, au plus vite. Elle ne doit pas mourir, jamais. Elle et moi pour toujours. Je ne peux concevoir qu'on me l'enlève. Des sanglots secs secouent mon corps de pierre. Des petits bras m'enlacent. Alice, ma sœur. Je m'accroche à elle comme un noyé à sa bouée.

Les autres membres de ma famille se posent une multitude de questions. Je n'ai pas la force de répondre. Alice se dégage légèrement de moi et explique ses visions. Des grondements féroces s'élèvent dans la villa. J'ai besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir à tout ça. Je dois retrouver Bella, peu importe comment.

Je me dégage des bras rassurants de ma sœur et monte dans ma chambre. Je fais les cents pas, réfléchissant aux possibles endroits où pourrait se trouver mon amour. Quand des pensées inconnues me parviennent de très loin. Comme si elles étaient chuchotées. Je stoppe mes pas, ferme les yeux et me concentre au maximum pour entendre la teneur de ses paroles.

«Edward, aide-moi! Aide-moi Edward...»

Bella, ma Bella. J'entends ses pensées. Comment est-ce possible. Je ne les ai jamais entendu auparavant. Peu importe, elle est encore en vie. Elle a besoin de moi.

«Où es-tu mon ange? Je vais venir t'aider. Tu vas t'en sortir mon amour. Où es-tu?» pensai-je

**Pov Bella**

Les maigres forces qui me restaient m'abandonnent. Tanya s'acharne sur moi sans s'arrêter. Ma tête me lance, mes membres brisés me font souffrir le martyr. Je supplie par la pensée Edward de venir m'aider. Je sais qu'il ne peut m'entendre mais cet infime espoir me maintient encore un peu en vie. Mon corps est projeté sur les murs, le sang s'écoule de mon corps. Ma fin va vite arriver. D'après Edward, mon sang est très tentateur. Un vampire ne peut résister. Les crocs de la vampire sont dévoilés, un grondement sourd sort de sa cage thoracique. Moins d'une seconde plus tard la pièce est vide. Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi ne pas m'achever maintenant. Pourquoi me laisser souffrir comme ça?

J'ai l'impression qu'un étau a pris place autour de mon crâne. Quand j'entends une voix résonner dans ma tête. Pas n'importe laquelle. Sa voix, la sienne, Edward. Comment est-ce possible?

«Où es-tu mon ange? Je vais venir t'aider. Tu vas t'en sortir mon amour. Où es-tu?»

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est incroyable. J'entends ses pensées. Je me concentre le plus possible sur cette voix dans mon esprit et essaie de renvoyer l'image du lieu où je me trouve. C'est très certainement une chose inutile mais l'espoir me laisse faire.

**Pov Edward **

La voix de Bella tourbillonne encore et encore dans ma tête. Quand un flash d'image apparaît. Une pièce froide et lugubre. Un endroit abandonné. Ce lieu me rappelle quelque chose.

Alice entre en trombe dans ma chambre. Elle a elle aussi vu l'endroit où se trouve mon ange.

_Edward, je sais où c'est! La vieille maison abandonnée sur les hauteurs de Forks.

_**Alors? Dites moi tout...**_

_**Hier c'était mon anniversaire! Et vous savez ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir?**_

_**PLEIN DE REVIEWS!**_

_**Bisous **_


	14. Chapter 14: Survivre

_**Coucou mes lectrices! Et voilà le chapitre attendu!Pas grand chose à dire à part que je remercie tout le monde pour ces reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ainsi que les mises en alertes/favoris! **_

_**Un énorme merci et de gros bisous pour Lil'0 et Mamoure21! D'ailleurs Lil'0, un petit Pov t'est dédié! **_

_**Chapitre 14: Survivre **_

Playlist: The Fray Never Say Never

_La voix de Bella tourbillonne encore et encore dans ma tête. Quand un flash d'image apparaît. Une pièce froide et lugubre. Un endroit abandonné. Ce lieu me rappelle quelque chose._

_Alice entre en trombe dans ma chambre. Elle a elle aussi vu l'endroit où se trouve mon ange._

__Edward, je sais où c'est! La vieille maison abandonnée sur les hauteurs de Forks._

**Pov Bella**

L'horreur et la terreur emplissent mon corps. Je ne suis plus qu'une douloureuse enveloppe corporelle. Je suis incapable de cibler une partie de moi qui ne souffre pas. Mes membres, mes os, mes muscles sont broyés, détruits.

Je ne pourrai survivre. Tanya a gagné. Elle a réussi à me séparer de ma seule source de bonheur : les Cullen. Ces personnes qui sont devenues ma famille au fil des jours passés. Et Edward, mon âme sœur. Mon esprit embrumé a entendu sa voix, son doux et magnifique ténor.

Ce son si envoutant, apaisant, excitant. J'essaie de m'accrocher désespérément à ce timbre mélodieux qui m'encourage à rester en vie. Folie? Réalité? Peu importe. Pour mes derniers moments, j'aurai au moins eu la joie de pouvoir réentendre ce ténor particulier.

La noirceur de la mort m'enveloppe peu à peu. Je sens mon corps se relâcher petit à petit. La faucheuse s'approche dangereusement de moi. Elle m'appelle, elle m'attise. Mes maigres forces quittent mon corps petit à petit. Je me force à repenser à ces derniers mois. Les moments heureux que j'ai pu passer.

Je suis extrait de mes souvenirs par une présence à mes côtés et une voix agressive qui m'interpelle.

_Isabella! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te laisser mourir en paix! Ce serait trop beau.**(N/L : Nan mais limite j'étais tranquille à m'imaginer la fin paisible et l'autre blondasse elle arrive pfff)** J'ai dû m'absenter quelques minutes pour aller chasser! Ton sang a une odeur vraiment délicieuse mais il est hors de questions que ne serait-ce qu'une goutte coule dans ma gorge! Il serait tel un poison pour moi! Enfin bref, nous allons attaquer la phase finale de mon petit jeu avec toi! Je vais prendre un énorme plaisir à mutiler chaque partie de ton corps d'humaine qu'Edward a touché et que tu as touché! Ça va être marrant tu verras! **(N/B: **_**grrrrrr je la haie! vite Edward! )**_**(N/L : Moi je dis venez on l'attaque nous même pour lui apprendre la vie) (N/A:Oué Lil'0 je te suis lol)**

La panique me gagne. Elle ne peut pas se résoudre à me laisser mourir en paix. Je suis déjà brisée. Que veut-elle de plus? Je n'ai pas la force de protester, je n'y arrive pas.

Elle me tire brutalement en plein milieu de la pièce et entreprend de m'arracher sauvagement mes habits, me laissant uniquement en sous-vêtements. **(N/L : pourquoi elle lui laisse ses sous vêtements la cruche ? Pour pas voir à quel point elle est laide à côté :p …) (N/A: Mdr)**

Elle extrait de sa poche de pantalon un couteau. Malgré la faiblesse de ma vue, je distingue parfaitement la brillance extrême de la lame d'argent qui se rapproche de moi. **(N/B: **_**ça sent pas bon du tout ça...) (N/A: Non t'as raison...j'ai mal déjà)**_

**Pov Edward **

La vieille maison abandonnée. Depuis tout ce temps, Bella est ici, à Forks. Elle souffre le martyre à quelques kilomètres de moi.

_Alice, préviens les autres! Je pars devant! Ordonnai-je **(N/L : On te demande pas de parler toi FONCES !)**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je saute par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je crois que de toute ma vie vampirique, je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite. **(N/L : il m'a écouté hihi bon Edward)**

L'instinct de prédateur ressort par tous les pores de ma peau. La haine m'envahit. Sur mon passage, j'abats en l'espace de quelques secondes un troupeau de cerfs. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de succomber au sang si tentateur de Bella.

Je me rapproche enfin du lieu où se déroule le massacre . Une dizaine de kilomètres me séparent de l'endroit et déjà une odeur merveilleuse titille mes narines. Le venin afflue dans ma bouche. Mes membres se tendent, prêt à aller gouter ce liquide divin s'écoulant d'un corps.

Ce corps. Très certainement celui de la femme que j'aime. Je ferme les yeux et inspire et expire fortement, bien que ça me soit totalement inutile, ça m'aide à reprendre contenance. Quand je les rouvre, je suis entouré par ma famille au complet. Tous semblables. Les monstres en eux ressortent du plus profond de leurs êtres.

_On attend quoi pour faire un barbecue party hein? Nous avons un succube à exterminer et une petite sœur à sauver! Clama Emmett. **(N/B : **_**je l'adore ce mec! )**_**(N/L : arf c'est nounours !)**

_Emmet c'est loin d'être un jeu comme tu as l'air de le penser. Nous sommes ici pour sauver Bella et concernant Tanya, nous verrons quoi faire. Dit Carlisle (**N/B : il est juste super motivé et tant mieux! Vas-y Emmett!)(N/A: Em' tjrs à fond lol)**

À l'entente des derniers mots prononcés par mon père, je ne peux me contenir. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir sur le sort prévu à la vampire. Elle ne ressortira pas d'ici entière. **(N/B : tout à fait d'accord! faut la massacrer!)**

_Carlisle! Le cas de Tanya est tout vu! Elle ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir une fois que je me serai occupé d'elle. Elle va payer douloureusement ce qu'elle a fait subir à Bella. Maintenant, l'heure n'est plus à la discussion! **(N/L : Ah bah voilà ! On a failli attendre) (N/A: Ouai et pendant ce temps Bella elle agonise!)**

Mon «père» ne me contredit pas. D'un accord commun, nous nous séparons pour ne pas que Tanya ne nous échappe. Avec nos capacités vampiriques, elle nous entendra et sentira arriver. Carlisle et Esmée prennent la direction du Sud de l'habitat abandonné, Alice et Jazz le Nord, Emmett et Rosalie vont se camper dans les arbres pour ne pas la laisser fuir. Quant à moi, je vais aller sauver mon amour avant de régler son compte au monstre qui a osé toucher à la femme que j'aime.

**Pov Bella **

Tanya s'est bien amusée avec moi. Jamais je n'aurai pensé mourir de cette façon. Brisée, massacrée, mutilée par une femelle vampire jalouse de mon amour pour l'homme que j'aime.

Je n'ai même pas essayé de lutter. À quoi bon, je ne suis qu'une faible humaine après tout. Mon corps est en charpie. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive encore à penser avec toute la douleur ressentie. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'espère pouvoir revoir Edward avant de m'éteindre définitivement pour rejoindre mes parents.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis seule ou si Tanya s'acharne encore sur moi. Toute cohérence est en train de me quitter. La faucheuse ne devrait pas tarder à m'amener dans ses filets. **(N/L : franchement sur ce coup là elle m'épate la Bella !)**

**Pov Edward**

Plus je me rapproche de l'endroit où se trouve Bella, plus l'odeur de sang est forte. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à ne pas craquer. Sûrement la haine que je ressens à l'encontre de Tanya.

J'entends ma famille qui encercle la maison. Arrivé devant la ruine, j'inspire un maximum d'air frais avant de rentrer en ce lieu maudit. L'hémoglobine flotte dans l'air. Ma gorge me brûle. J'entends Tanya insulter ma belle et se vanter de la souffrance qu'elle lui fait subir. Un grondement sort du plus profond de mon être.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, je me rue vers l'endroit où l'odeur de Bella et de Tanya est la plus forte.

Devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi, je me stoppe instantanément. Mon corps ne me répond plus. Je suis figé devant cette vision d'horreur.

Je devrais me précipiter pour sauver Bella.

Je devrais me ruer sur Tanya pour la tuer.

Je devrais faire plusieurs choses.

Mais là, sur le moment, je suis statufié, incapable de réagir. Mon regard reste bloqué sur le corps déchiqueté de la femme que j'aime. Une marre de sang est étalée tout autour. Ses vêtements gisent près d'elle. Seuls ses sous-vêtements couvrent ses parties les plus intimes. Sa peau généralement si douce et laiteuse n'est que rougeurs et plaies. Cette scène est sensée réveiller le monstre en moi qui ne demande qu'à sortir mais à la place, je n'ai qu'une seule envie: hurler de douleur.

**(N/B : **_**je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène...)**_**(N/L : je vais vomir… :'( ) (N/A: Je sors les bassines les filles lol?)**

**Pov Emmet (_Pour ma addict)_**

Non d'un grizzly! C'est un cauchemar! Ma petite sœur enlevée par cette folle de Tanya. On était tellement occupé à faire un baby foot avec nos frites et nos boulettes de viandes que nous n'avons pas pensé à surveiller Bella. Hey, rigolez pas, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe pendant que tout le monde mange. Et faut avouer, que c'est marrant aussi. **(N/B : **_**venant d'Emmett ça ne m'étonne pas lol)**_ **(N/L : imagine Emmett jouer au babyfoot avec ses frites et boulettes… lol)**

Bon qui aurait imaginé que le succube s'en prendrait à elle. J'aurais pensé que suite à la crise de mon frère la dernière fois elle aurait compris. Pourtant quand je lui avais proposé de nous servir de petit bois pour le barbecue, elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée. Faut croire que son cerveau de blondasse n'a pas tout compris. (**N/L : tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les blondes nounours…)**

Nous avons tourné en rond pendant des heures, en vain. Aucune trace de Bella ni de Tanya. Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive à joindre Eleazar pour nous expliquer qu'elle avait développé le pouvoir de bloquer les dons des autres. Et là tout s'est enchaîné. Alice a eu des visions de notre petite sœur servant de punching-ball humain, les membres broyés un par un...

À partir de là, Edward a craqué. Quoi de plus normal. Il voit sa petite femme se faire massacrer et personne ne peut agir. J'ose pas imaginer si c'était ma Rose qui était à la place de Bella. Quoique ma chérie est une vraie tigresse et puis elle a l'avantage d'être un vampire contrairement à ma petite humaine. **(N/B : **_**grrrr une vraie tigresse... hein! ;) ) **_

Maintenant, je me retrouve perché sur un arbre avec ma femme à guetter la furie. Une chose est sûre, elle va être désossée. **(N/L : prépare le feu de camp pour la faire cramer hihi)** Aucun son ne nous parvient de la vieille maison mis à part les légers battements de cœur de ma petite sœur. Je n'ose rien dire mais je suis vraiment inquiet. Personne n'y survivra si il arrive malheur à Bella. Bon techniquement, nous ne pouvons mourir mais bon, je me comprends.

J'ai l'impression que les secondes durent des heures. Je commence déjà à en avoir marre de jouer au chimpanzé moi! Rose, elle, est en position d'attaque. Elle guette le moindre mouvement. C'est qu'elle y est accrochée elle aussi à la brindille. **(N/B : **_**Attention : tigresse en position! )**_

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Edward là! Pourquoi il revient pas avec Bella et qu'on puisse faire un barbuc'! Et puis pourquoi personne ne parle! Je trouve ça bizarre moi Rose! Dis-je **(N/L : un barbuc :p )**

_Em', j'en sais rien. Je t'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu moi aussi. Je te jure que Tanya va regretter d'avoir fait souffrir les membres de notre famille! Jamais, elle n'aurait dû faire ça!

Oh ça y est, ma petite diablesse est énervée. C'est qu'elle est sexy comme ça! Dommage qu'on doive faire le guet car une petite partie de jambe en l'air n'aurait pas été de refus pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. (N/B : après Emmett lol, faudra être patient ;) ) **(N/L : excellent ! Dans toutes les circonstances il pense à des cochoncetés) (N/A: Le nounours restera égal à lui même lol) **

Bon, ça fait bien cinq minutes que mon petit frère est là dedans. Rien à foutre, j'y vais. Il se passe un truc pas clair. Sans prévenir, je saute de mon perchoir et cours vers la maisonnette.

**Pov Edward **

Je détache difficilement mon regard de cette horrible scène et reporte mon attention sur Tanya qui affiche un grand sourire rempli de fierté. **(N/L : Edward si tu la butes pas je vais le faire grrrrr)**

_Eddy chéri! Nous allons pouvoir vivre notre amour tranquillement maintenant que je t'ai débarrassé de ton joujou. Je me suis un peu amusée avec elle comme tu le vois! Mais c'est qu'elle est solide cette garce! Et son sang, une odeur très alléchante. J'ai dû l'abandonner quelques minutes pour aller chasser car c'est hors de question que je me nourrisse avec elle! Enfin bref, mon Edward d'amour, nous allons enfin pouvoir être heureux ensemble! Tu verras, l'éternité te paraîtra trop courte à mes côtés! **(N/L : QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE ! Oups me suis trompée d'histoire lol) (N/A: PTDR)**

Je me concentre le plus possible pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Je veux savourer sa mort. Elle sera très longue et extrêmement douloureuse. Elle me suppliera de l'achever mais je ne céderai pas, en aucun cas. Elle va payer. J'évite de regarder en direction de la femme de ma vie sinon, je vais craquer.

_Tanya. Tu sais que tu as fait une énorme erreur en t'attaquant à Bella? Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête mais en tous cas, tu vas souffrir comme elle, elle souffre. C'est une promesse Tanya! Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, non?

_Oh Eddy! Arrête de faire semblant! Je sais très bien que tu fais la comédie. Elle t'a fait passer le temps mais maintenant c'est fini. D'ici quelques minutes, la pauvre orpheline ira rejoindre ses parents au paradis! À moins que je l'aide un peu! Ça pourrait être pas mal, non Edward?

J'essaie de lire ses pensées mais elle a bloqué mon don! En une seconde, elle est près de Bella et lui administre un coup qui risque de lui être fatal dans les côtes! Ses os craquent. Un léger sifflement parvient à mes oreilles. Un humain n'aurait pas entendu. Les poumons sont perforés.

Sans réfléchir à mes promesses, je me rue sur Tanya en hurlant de rage et de souffrances. Sous la surprise, elle ne réagit pas. J'encercle sa tête et après un «Adieu Tanya. Crève en enfer», je l'étête sans ménagement. **(N/B : **_**je suis folle si je dis que je savoure? Dans tous les cas : ENFIN! )**_**(N/L : Alléluia !) (N/A: Non, moi aussi je savoure lol)**

Son corps s'effondre au sol. Je balance sa tête dans la pièce et accoure auprès de mon ange. Elle suffoque. Elle manque d'air. Je suis en train de la perdre. Non, non, non, c'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas me quitter. Elle et moi pour l'éternité. C'est comme ça que ça doit être. Pas autrement.

Je la rapproche aussi près que possible de mon torse. Je lui murmure des «je t'aime» et «ne me quitte pas» inlassablement.

Ses paupières frémissent et elle arrive légèrement à me montrer ses magnifiques pupilles chocolats. Elle essaie de parler mais les seuls sons qui sortent de sa bouche sont des gémissements étouffés par le manque d'oxygène.

J'entends mon frère arriver dans la pièce. Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner. Je garde mes yeux ancrés dans ceux de la femme de ma vie. Mon éternité.

_Bella, bats toi mon amour! On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là maintenant. Tiens le coup ma chérie. Ça va aller. La rassurai-je ou me rassurai-je peut-être, je ne sais pas.

_Edward, tu connais la seule solution! Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais! Me dit Emmett. **(N/L : Merci Emmett, j'allais lui dire la même chose… en plus il me fait pleurer avec ses déclarations snif)**

La transformer. Nous n'en avons jamais discuté ensemble. Je ne sais pas si elle le veut. Lui prendre son âme, la contraindre à vivre pour l'éternité. Est-ce ce que je veux? M'en voudra-t-elle?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'entends les autres membres de ma famille arriver auprès de nous. Des grondements emplissent le silence qui s'est crée.

_Edward! Tu n'as pas le temps de tergiverser. Elle va mourir dans quelques secondes. Dépêches-toi! Je l'ai vu. Tout va bien se passer. Mords là et vite! M'ordonna Alice.

J'observe ma famille, tous attendent ma décision. Ils m'encouragent tous par la pensée. Ma Bella émet des sons incohérents. Son corps convulse dans mes bras. Elle rouvre ses paupières et semble me supplier.

Je ne réfléchis plus. Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres mutilées et sur son cou là où se trouve sa jugulaire avant de planter mes crocs dans sa peau laiteuse. **(N/B : **_**OUF! mais quelle sera sa réaction? )**_**(N/L : moi je parie qu'elle va être heureuse la ptite Bella au réveil… Après tout c'est l'éternité avec Edward non ?) (N/A: Moi jdis plein de lemon mdr...roooo bon je m'en vais lol)**

**Et voilà, ce chapitre s'achève! On se retrouve dans 2 semaines! **

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la petite bulle en partant hein? **

**Bisous **

**Marn **


	15. Chapter 15: Transformation

_**Bonjour les filles! Avec quelques jours de retards, voici le nouveau chapitre! La transformation...**_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes ces reivews! Ça booste fortement mon moteur!**_

_**Je fais d'énormes bisous et ma Lil'0, toujours là! Et je n'oublie pas ma Béta! Pleins de bisous!**_

_**Allez je vous laisse lire...on se retrouve en bas! **_

_**Playlist: .com/listen-5979887 Airplanes B.O.B**_

**Chapitre 15: La transformation **

**Pov Bella**

Mon ange est à mes côtés. J'éprouve de grandes difficultés à garder mes yeux ouverts tellement mon corps est meurtri par les coups subis. Je lutte désespérément contre la mort qui m'appelle. Je me sens toute engourdie, froide, vidée.

Je n'arrive pas à distinguer les paroles dites par les différents protagonistes autour de moi. Je garde le minimum de force dans mon corps pour me concentrer sur Edward. Je vois ses traits torturés, ses yeux emplis de tristesse. ******(N/L : Attends j'arrive je vais le consoler :p)**** (N/A: Oh ouai moi aussi...laisses m'en un bout mdr)**

Lui comme moi savons qu'il ne reste qu'une seule et unique solution pour que nous puissions restés unis pour l'éternité. Je suis incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire. Alors j'essaie d'entrouvrir mes paupières et de lui faire comprendre par un seul regard. La douleur embrase mon corps, des convulsions me secouent. Je me laisse aller dans les profondeurs qui m'emportent.******(N/L : Bon après ça dépend quelles profondeurs quoi...)(N/A: MDR)**

**Pov Edward **

Mes dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs transpercent sa peau douce et laiteuse. J'aspire son sang à la saveur inégalée. Merveilleux nectar qui éveille tous mes sens. Mais je ne le savoure pas. Je ne perds pas la raison comme tous vampires le feraient. Je ne suis pas pris de frénésie meurtrière en goûtant son liquide vital. J'accomplis ce geste uniquement dans le but de sauver.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retire du cou de mon ange et pose mon regard sur son visage. Ses traits sont crispés, son corps est mou dans mes bras. Aucune réaction ne laisse penser que sa transformation en être éternel est en cours.

Je me retourne subitement vers mon père. Celui-ci et le reste de ma famille sont restés à l'écart durant toute la durée du processus de transformation. Carlisle se rapproche de moi et me demande si il peut examiner Bella. Malgré l'obtention de trois diplômes de médecine, pour le moment je ne suis bon à rien. D'un mouvement de tête, j'accède à sa demande.

Je dépose délicatement ma belle à même le sol et laisse mon père l'ausculter. Une main apaisante se pose sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui en est le propriétaire. Ses pensées parlent pour lui.

Tout ira bien Edward. Je ressens sa douleur. Son visage est peut-être impassible mais le venin est en train de la consumer. Elle se transforme. Dans peu de temps elle sera des nôtres officiellement et vous serez liés pour l'éternité. ******(N/L : Jaz tu gères la fougère! Foi de moi :p)**

Je ne réponds pas mais hoche la tête pour le remercier. Mon père finit par se relever, Bella dans les bras et confirme les propos de Jasper. D'ailleurs ses multiples plaies commencent à se résorber.

Avec tout ça, nous avons oublié la carcasse gisante dans un coin de Tanya. Observer les débris refait naître en moi la haine. Je n'ai pas assouvi mon désir de vengeance remplie de barbarie envers elle. Sa mort a été trop simple, rapide et légère. ******(N/L : J'aime la visualisation de la chose...)****(N/A: Elle a pas asez souffer cette...grrr)**

Mais ma priorité n'était pas là. Je me devais d'être présent auprès de Bella. N'ayant pas la force de parler, j'envoie une vision à Alice avec ma demande.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se fige et je sais que le message est passé. Je récupère mon ange et fonce à travers la forêt en direction de la villa.

Arrivé chez moi, je bondis jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre et installe délicatement mon amour sur mon canapé de cuir noir. Elle est toujours figée.

Je reste là des heures à la contempler. J'admire inlassablement les changements physiques que son corps subit. Humaine, je la trouvais déjà magnifique mais vampire je n'ai aucun qualificatif assez fort pour décrire sa beauté irréelle naissante.

Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne remarque même pas qu'Alice est rentrée dans la chambre.

_Edward, c'est bon nous nous sommes débarrassés du corps de Tanya. Emmett s'est amusé à faire des brochettes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rigola-t-elle _

Je ne pu que rire en visionnant les images qui défilaient dans son esprit. On y voit mon frère démembrer la vampire consciencieusement et s'affairer à brûler les morceaux. ******(N/L : Emmett! Emmett! Emmett... Oups pardon j'ai fait la pompom girl)(N/A: Ouai sors les pompoms et la jupette Lil'0 mdr)**

Je ne devrais pas me réjouir devant ses images morbides et sadiques mais c'est un juste retour des choses. Elle a fait souffrir le martyr à Bella. Avec moi, ça se serait passé tout autrement. J'aurais pris un malin plaisir à l'achever, le monstre en moi se serait régalé de sa souffrance sans aucun remords. Il aurait aimé l'entendre le supplier de faire cesser ses tortures toutes plus abominables les unes que les autres.

Une fois encore, c'est ma sœur qui m'extirpe de mes pensées.

_Edward, elle sera magnifique. Encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà humaine. J'ai eu des visions de vous deux, plus amoureux que jamais. _

Je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui étire mes lèvres. Certes, j'aurais aimé que nous puissions discuter de notre avenir ensemble. Je n'ai jamais eu l'avis de mon ange concernant une possible transformation. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit préparée, que nous le soyons tous au lieu de faire ça dans l'urgence. Mais malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement. J'espère sincèrement que les visons d'Alice ne changeront pas au fil du temps qui passe.

_Merci Alice_pensai-je sachant qu'elle le verrait par vision.

Elle se contenta de me sourire et sortit de la pièce de son pas dansant.

En bas, j'entends ma famille discuter de notre déménagement prochain. Il est évident que nous ne pourrons pas rester habiter ici encore longtemps. Même si Bella n'a plus de famille, les gens la connaissant risque de se poser des questions et on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

Nous allons devoir continuer à jouer la comédie humaine quelques temps. C'est-à-dire aller au lycée et faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai du mal à envisager de laisser mon ange ici, même si je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais seule. Me séparer d'elle m'est douloureux même pour quelques heures.

**XXX**

Presque trois jours que Bella est inconsciente, subissant la douleur atroce de la transformation. Je n'ai pas quitté son chevet une seule seconde. Ma famille est venue la voir de temps en temps, mon père surveille le bon déroulement des choses. Pour lui, le fait qu'elle reste inerte ne signifie pas que cela se déroule mal. Chaque personne réagit différemment.

Mouai. J'essaie de m'en convaincre. Tant que je n'aurais pas ma Bella consciente dans mes bras, je resterais inquiet. Trop protecteur, très certainement, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je l'ai attendu tellement longtemps, plus de 90 ans à rester seul. Nos débuts n'ont pas été aisés et j'ai failli la perdre trop de fois. Malgré son futur statut d'éternel, je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher de la protéger.

Lasse de devoir me tenir éloigné d'elle à cause de l'étroitesse de mon sofa, j'appelle mon lutin de sœur afin de satisfaire ses envies de shopping.

Je n'ai pas le temps de formuler par demande, qu'elle déboule en trombe dans la chambre et me dit:

_C'est déjà fait. Le livreur sera là dans exactement 13 minutes et 4 secondes cher frère! ******(N/L : Alors là je dis impec notre Alice! Vive les lutins du père noël hihi)**

Elle est incorrigible. Aucune vie privée dans cette famille.

_Merci Alice. Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir rester loin d'elle.

_Je comprends Edward. Et c'est un excellent investissement que tu fais là. Je peux te dire que vous l'amortirez comme il se doit! ******(N/L : Gloups... Faut pas dire des trucs comme ça sinon je vais m'affoler en pensant au citron :p) (N/A: Oh oui un énorme citron...Il fait chaud nn? Allumez la clim' lol)**

_Alice! rageai-je

Je la vois se figer quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

_Oups! Je vais en commander un autre plus solide de suite! Les nouveaux nés et leur force, un vrai bordel! ******(N/L : mdrrr je m'étouffe de rire comme une idiote!)(N/A: j'imagine bien la scène lol)**

_ALICE! Hurlai-je hors de moi SORS! IMMEDIATEMENT!

_Oh ça va ça va! Et pour ton information, ta belle va se réveiller dans 7h33min et 17secondes! À plus tard Edward!

Foutu lutin voyeur! Je serais humain, je serais rouge de gêne. Mais c'est pas vrai ça. Aucun moyen d'avoir une vie privée ici. Il faudra que je parle à Bella de nous prendre une maison rien qu'à nous, éloignée de ma famille et de leur ouïe fine. Je me perds dans mes rêveries de vie future avec mon ange quand une pensée me parvient.

Ça brûle! Arrêtez le feu! J'en peux plus! Arrêtez ça! ******(N/L : Le pompier Edward Cullen est appelé caserne 8, je répète...)(N/A: Oh oui en tenue bien moulante et tout...et voilà je bave! Merde Lil'0 help me)**

Bella. Les pensées de Bella. Je la regarde mais son visage est toujours aussi impassible. Sans aucune expression apparente. Je peux entendre ses pensées. Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement occulté le fait de les avoir entendus lors de sa séquestration. Aura-t-elle un don? Entendra-t-elle les pensées comme moi? Ou développera-t-elle un autre don? Je coupe court à mes interrogations rapidement et continue à observer ma belle en espérant réentendre ses pensées, aussi difficiles soient-elles.

Les minutes s'écoulent et rien ne parvient. Frustré, je me lève et fais les cents pas dans ma chambre. Mes frère arrivent, les bras chargés. Ils portent le lit. En moins de cinq minutes, les meubles sont déplacés et le lit installé. Il est magnifique, fait tout de cuir noir et blanc. Délicatement, j'installe mon amour dessus et je viens me coller contre elle.

Peut-être que la froideur de mon corps atténuera la sensation de chaleur intense qu'elle ressent. Sentir sa peau encore tiède contre la mienne éveille mes sens. Je caresse légèrement sa peau découverte, savourant sa souplesse et sa douceur.

Les secondes me paraissent des heures. Ne pas entendre le son de sa voix, son rire, me perdre dans son regard me manque atrocement.

De nouvelles pensées me parviennent.

Edward, aide-moi. Je me consume. Je brûle. Je veux que tout ça cesse. ******(N/L : En même temps t'as un Apollon près de toi comment tu eux ne pas brûler! mdrrr)(N/A: c'est clair, c'est mission impossible!)**

Entendre son appel à l'aide et ne pouvoir rester que spectateur m'est insupportable. Savoir que Bella souffre et que je ne peux en aucun cas abréger ses souffrances me fait mal. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça. L'heure m'indique qu'il ne reste que trois heures de torture pour mon ange.

Je me demande si elle peut entendre mes pensées à nouveau. Lorsque Tanya l'a enlevée, j'ai réussi à l'entendre et elle aussi.

_Bella, mon amour. Tu m'entends? _

_J'ai mal Edward. Arrête le feu, je t'en supplie. _

_Ce sera bientôt fini, je te le promets. _

J'arrive à communiquer avec elle. C'est tout simplement extraordinaire.

Edward, comment se fait-il que tu puisses m'entendre? ******(N/L : Moi je dis la dame elle est forte parce qu'elle a mal mais elle parle dans sa tête quand même! ça c'est pas une chochotte :p)(N/A: casses pas mon délire lol)**

J'aimerai bien le savoir.

_Je ne sais pas mon ange. Tu développes certainement un don. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je reste à tes côtés. Dans quelques heures tout sera fini et nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité. Je t'aime. _

_Je t'aime aussi. _

Je reste extatique suite à cette conversation avec mon amour. Je ne sais pas si elle se souvient des conditions dans lesquelles je l'ai transformée ni pourquoi. Mais peu importe, j'aurai largement le temps de tout lui expliquer à son réveil.

L'heure où elle va ouvrir les yeux approche enfin. Je me sépare momentanément de Bella afin d'aller prendre une douche. En quelques secondes, je suis lavé, séché et habillé.

Je sors de la salle de bain et mon regard est immédiatement attiré par le lit. Bella est assise, la tête coincée entre ses deux mains.

Je m'approche doucement de ma belle. En entendant mes pas,ses yeux pourpres accaparent les miens et sans préambule elle me bondit sauvagement dessus...******(N/L : Je demande le remboursement là! Non mais ça va pas d'arrêter comme ça! Alors là quoi ? Il va se faire bouffer ? Ou alors il va se faire dévorer ? En gros LEMON ou SANG ? Ou les deux peut être hihi)**

_**Comme Lil'0 vous voulez un remboursement MDR! Impossible les filles...**_

_**Alors petit sondage: **_

_**Elle l'attaque**_

_**ou**_

_**Elle l'embrasse**_

…

_**Dites moi tout!**_

_**Pleins de review = la réponse au plus vite!**_

_**Ps: j'ai été voir Eclipse...il vaut le détour mais ce n'est pas mon préféré!**_

_**gros bisous**_


	16. Chapter 16: Un réveil mouvementé

_Bonjour mes lectrices adorées! Comment allez vous ce matin? Je suis fière de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre! Je me suis éclatée pour l'écrire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi! _

_Un grand merci à repertoiretwilightwfic d'avoir repertorié ma seconde fiction et normalement celle-ci devrait suivre...bisous les filles!_

_Mamoure, comme d'hab', merci pour la correction! Ma Lil'0, ma partner!3..._

_Merci à toutes pour les mises en alertes, favoris...et pour vos review! Toujours un régal!_

_Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à S. Meyer ne l'oublions pas!_

_Disclamer 2: Prenez votre ordi et foncez sous la douche...froide lol!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Playlist: Glory Box Porterhead_

_Je m'approche doucement de ma belle. En entendant mes pas,ses yeux pourpres accaparent les miens et sans préambule elle me bondit sauvagement dessus._

_**Chapitre 16: Un réveil mouvementé**_

**Pov Bella**

Une multitude de sons différents me parvient aux oreilles. Des voix, des moteurs de voitures, la faune vivant dans la forêt alentour. Ma tête bourdonne à m'en faire mal. Je me sens différente. Tout est trop clair, trop précis. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux par peur d'affronter la réalité. J'essaie de me remémorer mes derniers souvenirs.

Un brouhaha incessant emplit ma tête. Je crispe mes paupières et tâche de me rappeler. Brutalement tout me revient en mémoire mais c'est trouble dans mon esprit. Comme si des vagues de fumées emplissaient mes souvenirs. Tanya, enlèvement, maltraitance et Edward...

Edward. **(N/L : Ah ben là étrangement tu te souviens ma vilaine ! :p)(N/A: Inoubliable Ed' lol)** Je me redresse subitement. J'essaie à nouveau de recouvrer la mémoire. Je me prends la tête entre les mains pour tenter d'apaiser tous ces sons différents qui m'emplissent l'esprit. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et une odeur particulièrement délicieuse attire mon attention. Un mélange de sucré, de viril et masculin.

Je relève hâtivement ma tête pour rencontrer le responsable de cette senteur envoûtante. La perfection incarnée et encore la description est trop faible pour décrire l'homme magnifique qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi. **(N/L : Gloups)(N/A: Ouai comme tu dis )**

À peine l'idée de m'approcher de lui m'a traversée l'esprit que je suis sur lui. En un quart de secondes, j'ai pensé et agis. Pris de court, il bascule contre la porte de ce que je suppose être la salle de bain. Celle-ci se brise sous l'impact. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je suis affalée sur un corps de dieu grec.

Mes yeux ancrés dans l'ambre des siens. Je le dévisage longuement. Ses traits sont parfaits, sans défauts. Je laisse mes doigts caresser sa peau douce et dure comme le marbre. Ils vagabondent dans ses cheveux d'une texture exquise savamment coiffés décoiffés.

Edward, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Celui qui m'a sauvée. Celui qui m'a mordue. **(N/L : Plus c'est long plus c'est bon… ENCORE mdrrr)(N/A: Ca y est on t'a perdu Laura mdr)**

Je me relève et fais face à un grand miroir. Ce que j'y vois me cloue sur place. Une magnifique jeune femme à la peau aussi blanche que la neige. Un teint sans défauts ni imperfections. Des lèvres pleines et charnues, un corps digne des mannequins, des courbes parfaitement dessinées et proportionnées. Mais ce qui attire mon attention est la couleur des yeux. Un rouge vif, rouge sang.

Durant mon inspection, je n'ai pas vu qu'Edward s'était relevé et qu'il m'observait. Nos deux reflets dans le miroir montrent deux êtres irréels tellement ils sont parfaits.

D'un bond, je me détourne du psyché et lui fais face.

Nous nous observons longuement sans dire un mot. Il arbore une expression soucieuse, craintive. Je lève doucement ma main et caresse son visage, lentement, comme pour imprimer ses traits. C'est alors que je me rends compte que sa peau n'est plus froide contre le mienne. Et la vérité me frappe en pleine tête.

Je suis comme lui. Comme eux, sa famille, ma famille dorénavant. Un vampire.

Sur cette révélation, je ne réfléchis plus à mes faits ou gestes. J'agis. Une pulsion dévastatrice s'empare de mon corps. Incontrôlable. Un feu ardent me brûle de l'intérieur. Il me ravage, me consume.

Le seul moyen de l'éteindre est d'assouvir mon besoin. C'est vital.

**Pov Edward**

Bella est magnifique. Déjà humaine, je trouvais que sa beauté était inégalable pour moi. Mais en vampire, elle est époustouflante. Elle incarne la grâce, la volupté, la sensualité. Son corps est une perfection.

Quand elle m'a bondis dessus, je pensais qu'elle allait m'attaquer mais il n'en était rien. Les nouveaux-nés ne contrôlent ni leur force, ni leur vitesse les premiers temps. C'est assez déstabilisant mais on s'y fait relativement vite.

La porte de la salle de bain a volé en éclats sous la pression exercée. Je m'affale par terre et Bella se retrouve allongée sur moi. Nos corps s'épousent à merveille, comme lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle reste là, longtemps à m'observer. Sa vue devenue très puissante lui permet de me voir plus précisément. Je ne bouge pas, je la laisse s'habituer.

Sans prévenir elle se remet debout et se regarde dans le miroir. Elle découvre ses nouveaux traits. Sans bruits, je me relève à mon tour et me place derrière elle. Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de l'observer. Quand enfin elle se retourne vers moi, je vois une multitude d'émotions passer dans ses yeux rouges.

Désir, envie, amour, joie.

Elle s'empare de mes lèvres sauvagement, immisçant sa langue au goût enchanteur dans ma bouche. Je mets quelques secondes à réagir avant de lui rendre son étreinte passionnée. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux, ses jambes encerclent ma taille. Mon désir pour elle grandit en flèche. **(N/L : Re Gloups)**

Nous nous embrassons de longues minutes brutalement, bestialement. Me souvenant du lieu où nous sommes, je nous dirige vers la chambre où trône l'imposant lit. Je l'allonge délicatement mais c'est sans compter sur mon ange qui ne me lâche pas. Elle intervertit nos positions et se retrouve assise à califourchon sur moi. Son sexe repose sur ma virilité érigée pour elle. Elle abandonne mes lèvres pour glisser les siennes le long de ma mâchoire, mon cou jusqu'à attraper entre ses dents le lobe de mon oreille.

_Edward. J'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite. Je ne peux pas attendre. S'il-te-plaît...

J'inverse à nouveau nos positions et à vitesse vampirique nous débarrasse de nos vêtements devenus beaucoup trop encombrant. Je reprends ses lèvres d'assauts et vais titiller sa langue avec la mienne. Elles mènent une lutte acharnée. Aucune des deux ne veut laisser gagner l'autre.

Pour couper court à cette lutte, je la pénètre sans cérémonie. Nous poussons à l'unissons un long cri de plaisir. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus profondément, de plus en rapidement. Nos gémissements et grognements sont les seuls sons qui sortent de nos bouches. **( N/L : Nous vous informons qu'on a définitivement perdu Laura pour cause de cramage de Robelotte… Veuillez appeler les pompiers…)(N/A: Le camion vient de quitter la caserne...Binou arrive et en tenue hein...bon ta culotte est définitivement fichue mdr)**

Je ne maîtrise plus rien. Je laisse le monstre assoiffé d'elle surgir. Elle entoure ses jambes autour de ma taille et me pousse à aller toujours plus vite.

Mes coups de reins se font bestiaux. Je me retire et me ré-enfonce dans ses profondeurs sans cesse.

Bella hurle son plaisir mais moi je ne veux pas finir. Je ne peux pas. Elle a l'air d'accord avec moi. Ses yeux aussi noirs que l'onyx, qui doivent être le reflet des miens me fixent avec une lueur sauvage.

Elle me retourne et se met à onduler frénétiquement sur moi. Sous ses déhanchés, sa fabuleuse poitrine s'offre à moi. Je me redresse m'empare de ses pointes durcies par le plaisir.

Nous ne sommes que deux animaux en rut. **( N/L : non mais ça suffit de bien faire… Comment je vais faire au boulot sans penser à ça !)(N/A: Euh Lil'0...ton boulot te calmera les esprits j'espère mdr, car si tu debarques en chaleur dans la boite...euh...j'ose pas imaginer mdr)**

Notre ébat se fait de plus en plus violent. Plus rien ne compte d'autre que l'assouvissement de notre plaisir ensemble.

Au bout de longues minutes de pure luxure nous hurlons simultanément notre plaisir. L'orgasme s'empare de nous comme un ouragan, ravageant tout sur son passage.

Je m'effondre sur le matelas. Bella sur moi. J'encercle son petit corps de mes mains. Elle plonge son visage dans mon cou et y dépose des baisers aussi légers que des plumes.

Le contraste est troublant. Un instant de pure véritable sauvagerie nous a pris et quelques minutes plus tard le temps n'est qu'à la tendresse.

Nous restons un long moment enlacés, sans rien dire, savourant juste le contact de l'autre. **( N/L : Essuie sa larmichette. C'était beau l'amour sauvage ment tendre xd)(N/A: Et chaud lol)**

**Pov Bella**

Je peux dire que ma nouvelle vie commence sur les chapeaux de roues. Faire l'amour avec Edward était déjà fabuleux de ce que je peux m'en rappeler mais avec ma nouvelle condition c'est le nirvana.

Je suis étroitement collée à son corps et inspire son odeur. Je sais que nous devons parler de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours mais pour le moment je n'en ai aucune envie. Ma seule envie est de profiter d'Edward et de ne plus le quitter.

Le feu du plaisir qui s'est emparé de moi un peu plus tôt est enfin calmé mais la flamme incandescente du désir est toujours présente.

Je relève légèrement la tête afin de rencontrer le magnifique regard ambré de mon amant. Son sourire en coin étire ses lèvres parfaites.

_Je t'aime soufflai-je

_Je t'aime Bella

Sans pouvoir me contenir plus longtemps, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser n'est pas pressé, fauve. Il est douceur et amour.

Edward me bascule doucement sur le dos et ne cesse de câliner amoureusement ma bouche de ses lèvres à la saveur sucrée.

Tellement emportés par notre amour que nous n'entendons pas notre famille arriver. Ni la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre. Un comble pour des êtres à l'ouïe sur développée.

Un rire guttural nous sort de notre torpeur. Nous nous figeons tous deux et tournons la tête vers la source de ce bruit. **( N/L : Emmett, Emmett ! Je l'adore notre nounours)(N/A: bein moi sur ce coup mdr)**

Là, au grand complet, les Cullen's nous observent avec une moue moqueuse aux lèvres. Je crois que j'aurais encore pu rougir, je ressemblerais à l'heure actuelle à une tomate trop mûre.

Edward est le premier à reprendre contenance. Il rabat à une vitesse folle, le drap sur nos deux corps nus. Moi, je suis sûre d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

_Et bein mes cochons! Vous perdez pas de temps! Et dites-moi les amoureux, vous comptez battre le record de ma Rose et moi pour les saccages de maison! Parce que vous en êtes pas loin, je peux vous assurer qu'à ce rythme là, on sera tous à la rue car les fondations ne tiendront jamais! S'esclaffa le colosse qui me sert de nouveau frère. **( N/L : je valide, je met du bleu ! Emmett tu es mon second choix mouahahahah)**

_Emmett! Hurla Edward. Dégagez tous d'ici putain! Mais on ne peut pas avoir d'intimité dans cette baraque, c'est pas possible!

Sous les hurlements d'Edward, je reprends légèrement contenance. Juste assez pour enfouir mon visage sous le drap et me plaquer contre le torse dur de mon amour.

_Tu aurais été plus attentif, tu aurais entendus mes pensées qui te prévenaient de notre retour cher frère! Mais apparemment tu étais trop occupé! Remarque, je peux comprendre. Bella est magnifique! Allez montre-toi Bella! Tout le monde veut te voir! Dit Alice

Je sens une main m'agripper le bras et essayer de me tirer du lit. Je me retiens fortement au corps de mon Adonis tout en grognant de rage.

_Sortez tous! On arrive mais pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous laisser nous rhabiller! Demanda mon amoureux

_Votre frère a raison les enfants. Descendons! Au fait, je crois que je vais devoir ressortir mes catalogues de déco car je crois que tout est à refaire dans cette pièce! Suggéra Esmée sous les éclats de rire des autres.

Ils nous quittèrent enfin et j'ose sortir ma tête de sous le drap.

_Je ne veux plus jamais sortir de cette pièce Edward! C'est la situation la plus humiliante de ma vie!

_Non-vie mon cœur! Rigola-t-il

_Edward, c'est pas marrant! Toute ta famille nous a surpris dans un moment d'intimité. Je n'oserais plus jamais les regarder en face. En plus Emmett va s'en donner à cœur joie! **( N/L : ça t'apprendra à voler le namoureux de Marn :p)(N/A: Ouai, ça devrais être ns à ta place! pfff mdr)**

_Bella, crois-moi. Je te comprends. Je ne suis pas à l'aise non plus. Mais essayons de prendre ça à la rigolade non? Et puis, nous avons quelques choses à finir tu crois pas...suggéra-t-il d'une voix suave en faisant courir ses longs doigts sur ma peau.

Je profite quelques instants de ces douces caresses avant de le stopper.

_Hum...mon amour. Dieu sait que j'aimerais énormément finir ce que nous avons commencé mais nous sommes attendus en bas et je refuse de nous refaire prendre une seconde fois.

Je me dégage doucement de l'étreinte de ses bras forts et m'extirpe du lit afin de prendre une douche. Mais je reste figée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

**Pov Edward**

Mon éternité s'annonce on ne peut plus bien. Je vais vivre avec la femme la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse de cette terre. Ma Bella, mon ange, mon tout.

C'est une amante extraordinaire. Notre ébat a été sauvage et passionné mais néanmoins pas dépourvu d'amour.

Mon amour pour elle est inégalable. C'est mon âme sœur. J'ai cru la perdre de trop nombreuses fois à mon goût. Maintenant, nous sommes liés pour l'éternité. Enfin, il me reste une chose à faire avant mais pour le moment, nous devons descendre rejoindre ma famille au rez de chaussée.

Quand, j'ai entendu le rire tonitruant de mon frère à nos côtés, j'ai su que c'était la fin de notre tranquillité. Nous allons entendre parler de cette histoire pendant de longues décennies. Mais à charge de revanche. Je m'en fais la promesse.

Ma princesse est restée muette comme une carpe. Je peux la comprendre, se retrouver nu devant toute sa nouvelle famille dans une position des plus explicites n'est pas très agréable. Moi-même, j'aurais pu rougir, je serais écarlate.

Mais ma gêne a vite laissé place à de la fureur. De quel droit se permettent-ils de pénétrer dans ma chambre sans prévenir.

Bon ok, soit disant qu'Alice m'a prévenu par la pensée. Mais merde. Les portes c'est fait pour frapper.

Maintenant, je suis on ne peut plus frustré. J'étais bien partant pour un second round en compagnie de la femme de ma vie. En parlant d'elle, je l'observe se dégager avec grâce du lit, dans sa nudité parfaite.

Devant sa vision enchanteresse, je sens ma virilité se durcir. Je ne serai donc jamais rassasié d'elle, de son corps.

Je ne peux pousser plus loin mes divagations car je la vois se figer. Son regard vagabonde dans la pièce. Au fur et à mesure de sa contemplation, je la vois ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de son bocal. Ça pourrait être risible, si je n'avais suivis son regard et vu l'état de ma chambre et du reste.

On dirait qu'une tornade est passée par là et qu'elle a tout ravagé sur son passage . **( N/L : Chaud bouillant ! :p)**

Les étagères et leurs contenus sont éparpillés au sol se mêlant aux débris des murs explosés. Notre lit qui n'en est plus un d'ailleurs est explosé en milles morceaux au sol.

Je crois qu'effectivement la décoration est à refaire mais nous devons acheter des matériaux plus solides.

Je sors du lit à mon tours et vais enlacer la taille de Bella par derrière. Elle se laisse doucement aller contre mon torse.

_Ça va mon ange? Demandai-je

_Tu me demandes si ça va? Edward, regarde l'état de ta chambre! La seule chose qui tient encore debout c'est la fenêtre. Tout le reste est pulvérisé, déchiré...

_Hey Bella. Calme-toi. C'est impressionnant je sais. Mais le temps que tu prennes une douche et tout sera ranger ok?

_Mais...

_Chut. Va prendre ta douche et moi pendant ce temps, je vais ramasser les débris.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et la dirige vers la salle de bain. Qui n'a d'ailleurs plus de porte...

J'essaie de rester concentré sur ma tâche mais c'est une chose très difficile quand vous entendez l'eau couler sur le corps de déesse de votre petite amie et qu'aucune paroi ne vous cache la vue...

Moins de 20 minutes plus tard, la pièce est aussi rangée que possible et nous sommes fin prêts tous les deux à aller affronter ma famille et surtout à discuter de la nouvelle condition de vie de Bella.

C'est main dans la main que nous descendons. Plus unis que jamais.

_Alors les filles vous avez changé les sous vetements? Pris une douche glaçée? Sauté sur vos hommes? _

_Dites moi tout en cliquant sur REVIEW!_

_bisous _

_Marn_


	17. ANNONCE

Coucou, je suis désolée mais encore une fois ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je viens vous annoncer que mes fictions sont en pauses, l'inspiration n'est pas trop présente et j'ai du mal à coucher mes mots sur papier...

Je n'abandonne en aucun cas mes fictions! Elles seront finis. J'espère que vous me comprendrais et ne m'en tiendrais pas trop rigueur!

A bientôt les filles

Marn


	18. PAUSE

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...Je sais que je suis absente depuis de longs mois maintenant et je ne peux pas vous dire quand je reprendrais l'écriture.**

**Je suis dans une situation personnelle assez difficile...un divorce et une grossesse donc l'écriture n'est pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour.**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je reviendrais avec les nouveaux chapitres, ça peut être 1 mois 6 mois plus ou moins ! Je n'en sais rien.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez ! **

**Je vous embrasse...**

**A bientôt**

**Marnchoups**


End file.
